SHONEN ALLIANCE: The Untold Stories
by Vineman
Summary: A new collection of original stories from the world of SHONEN ALLIANCE.
1. Babysitting Adventure 1

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 1**

**VINE, IMCA, AND IKKAKU**

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING PART 1**

**Opening Theme: Opening Theme from DragonBall Z Ultimate Tenkaichi (American Audio)**

"Now I've got you!" Ikkaku shouted as he swung down with Hozukimaru.

"Not likely baldy!" Vine replied as he swung up with his sword and parried Hozukimaru.

"My head is shaved, I'm not bald!" Ikkaku shouted angrily, which is exactly what Vine had planned for as he took advantage of Ikkaku's distraction to nail the Soul Reaper with a powerful kick to the stomach.

"Phew, that's 5 to 4, my favor," Vine declared, "you wanna go one more or are we done for the day."

"Your done for the day," Imca declared as she stood up and grabbed her massive weapon, Var, "it's my turn to spar."

"Oh no," Vine replied, "last time we sparred, you shot me. The only way I'm sparring with you again is if you unload every bullet, rocket, and pain causing device in that weapon except the blade."

"I shot you in the foot and for the last time it was an accident," Imca declared defensively.

"Is it still going to be an accident when you accidentally fire a rocket into my head?" Vine replied, "you unload your weapon and I'll consider sparring with you."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to load and unload this thing? I…" Imca protested.

"Hey! I didn't come out here to listen to a lovers' quarrel," Ikkaku shouted, "so what do you two say to a little three-man free-for-all training?"

"This isn't a lovers' quarrel, but I'll be glad to kick your butt along with Vine's baldy!" Imca shouted angrily.

"I'm not bald, my head is shaved!" Ikkaku shouted angrily as the two both began to stare each other down.

"Oh brother," Vine sighed. Just then, the sound of a crying child caught their attention.

"I think that's coming from the courtyard," Imca declared.

"Guess we oughta have a look," Vine declared as the Soul Reaper and the two Darcsens headed for the source of the crying. They found it to be a small child, weeping uncontrollably in the castle courtyard. She was wearing a white shawl over a light blue dress and had short, dark blue colored hair.

"Hey, that shawl look familiar to anyone other than me?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's probably just your imagination," Imca declared as she knelt next to the child, "excuse me sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked kindly as the child looked up at her with dark blue eyes.

"Does she look like a Darcsen to anyone but me?" Ikkaku asked.

"Quiet," Vine ordered.

"I don't know where I am!" the child cried in response to Imca's question.

"Ahh, the poor thing's lost," Imca said looking up at Vine.

"Yeah, I heard," Vine sighed, "uh, why don't we take her inside and talk to the princesses. I bet they can help us."

"Good idea," Imca replied, "don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Princess Teresa will know how to help you, why don't you come with me?" She offered the child her hand which the child hesitantly but gratefully took.

"Thank you so much, Miss," the girl said happily as Imca stood up and led the girl along, followed by Vine and Ikkaku.

"So what's your name kid?" Vine asked as they walked. The child looked back at him and smiled.

"My name is Isara," she declared happily. Vine and Ikkaku both froze midstep while Imca walked a bit furher before coming to a stop herself.

"Did she just say…" Imca began to ask.

"What was that kid?" Ikkaku demanded.

"My name is Isara," the child replied again, obviously confused by the grown-ups reaction.

"That's weird, we know an Isara, and she happens to have the same hair style and color as you," Ikkaku declared.

"And the same eye color," Vine declared.

"And the same shawl," Imca continued.

"And wasn't she wearing the same color of dress today too?" Ikkaku asked.

"My, certainly a lot of coincidences," Imca declared laughing a little awkwardly, "but… Isara is almost 20 years old… there's no way this little kid is her, right? Right?" she opened her eyes and looked at Vine and Ikkaku as though pleading them to reassure her it wasn't possible. They, however, were both looking at each other.

"What do you think?" Ikkaku asked.

"Traveling with this group, stranger things have happened," Vine replied looking down at the child, "let's take her inside and find our Isara before we start jumping to conclusions though."

"Yeah… good plan," Imca replied, staring down at the child who was obviously becoming more and more confused.

….

Vine reached the castle doors and quickly stepped inside. "Hey, Teresa, is Isara…" he was interrupted by a sudden high pitch moink as Hans, ran under his feet, tripping him and knocking him flat onto his face. "Ow, what the…" he began to shout, but was interrupted as someone suddenly jumped on the back of his head, chasing the pig.

"Come back, meat!" he heard Luffy's voice shout as the boy continued his pursuit.

"Luffy! What've I told you about trying… to… eat… Hans?" Vine stuttered as he sat up and looked back at the boy. He was wearing Luffy's straw hat and a smaller version of Luffy's clothes, but the boy could have only been 8 or 9 years old that stood where he'd expected to see the young Pirate King to be. "Uhhhhhhhh…." He stuttered as he continued to stare at the young boy who stood in front of him, unaware of another small figure running up behind him, until the boy accidentally hit Vine in the back of the head with his fist while running past.

"Luffy! Don't tell me you let that meat escape again!" the boy, who had spiky blonde hair shouted angrily, "how're we supposed to make Barbeque Pork Ramen without the Pork!?"

"I'm doing the best I can, Naruto!" Luffy shouted back, "stop yelling and help me!"

"You guys… are seeing this too, right?" Vine asked as Imca and Ikkaku stared in wide eyed disbelief as Hans ran back to Vine and jumped into the alchemist's arms.

"Huh!? Hey look, that old guy caught the meat!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Alright, BBQ Pork, here I come!" Naruto shouted happily.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN YOU SNOT NOSED BRATS!?" Vine shouted angrily at the two boys, "now leave the pig alone. No one's allowed to threaten to make him into a meal but me, got that!?"

"Hey, that's not fair! Is he your pig!?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Yeah! We saw him first, so he's our meat you old man!" Luffy shouted.

"Heh, not so much fun now, is it?" Ikkaku declared laughing cheekily.

"Huh? What're you laughing about you old, bald guy?" Luffy shouted angrily.

"I'm not old, and my head is shaved!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"What happened to them?" Imca asked as she looked between Isara, Naruto, and Luffy.

"I don't know," Vine replied, "let's find the princesses, fast."

"Teresa, give it back!?" a loud, whiny voice shouted causing the 3 heroes to look back. They were astonished to see a young 8 or 9 year old girl with silver hair, holding a small doll which she was keeping away from a desperate and teary eyed younger girl with short red head.

"Come and get it, Renee," Teresa said tauntingly as she continued to tease Renee with the doll.

"Uhhhhh…" Vine stuttered as he watched what was happening. Imca and Ikkaku were both stunned speechless.

"Come on, Teresa! Give it back!" another voice ordered as a boy who looked like Goten ran up and joined Renee who was beginning to cry quite loudly.

"Goten, what's going on?" Vine asked the young boy.

"Huh? Goten? Who's Goten? My name is Goku," the boy replied.

"WHAT!?" Imca and Ikkaku both shouted as they fell over. Only Vine remained standing, but barely.

"Why don't you come and take it from me, Goku?" Teresa taunted, tossing the doll from one hand to the other.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Goku replied as he assumed a fighting stance and prepared to attack Teresa.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Vine shouted desperately as he stepped between the two saiyans, "Goku, what would your grandfather say if he saw you about to hit a girl?"

"She started it! She won't give Renee back her doll!" Goku shouted angrily.

"Don't talk back to me, young man. I asked you a question, now give me an answer," Vine ordered.

"He'd tell me not too," Goku sighed in reply.

"And you, you oughta be ashamed of yourself, reducing your little sister to tears like that! What do you say?" Vine scolded Teresa as he held out his hand for the doll.

"It's not my fault she's such a wimp," Teresa replied, pulling the doll away from Vine who lightly tapped the princess on the head.

"Wrong answer."

"Fine, let the girl be a wimp," Teresa sighed as she gave Vine the doll, "see if I care." She turned and began to walk away.

"Ahem," Vine coughed irately which stopped the second oldest princess in her tracks.

"Fine, I'm sorry Renee," Teresa shouted back as Vine handed Renee back the doll.

"Wow, not bad, Superdad," Imca teased.

"We're gonna have to start calling you the Raging Dad Alchemist," Ikkaku continued the joke.

"Huh? What're you two going on about?" Vine asked in reply, "great, so whatever's going on has affected the princesses as well. Well this is just great, what the heck are we supposed to do now!?"

"Isabella, Rinoa, bring that back! I can't… yahhh!" a familiar woman's voice shouted from the throne room as a loud crash from the same room.

"Was that who I think it was?" Ikkaku asked.

"I think I just figured out what happened here," Imca sighed as the three of them headed towards the throne room.

"Hey! Bring back our meat!" Luffy shouted angrily as he and Naruto gave chase since Vine was still carrying Hans.

"Huh, wait, I…" Isara began to cry as she followed them.

"Hey, come on, you should come play with us!" Renee shouted happily as she grabbed Isara's hand and the two children followed as well.

"Huh, hey Teresa, are you coming?" Goku asked looking back at where Teresa had gone.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Teresa replied as she walked back over and she and Goku joined the others.

….

Inside the throne room Vine, Imca, and Ikkaku found the source of the scream to be Valeria, who was her regular age and trapped under a large suit of armor with an 8 year old Isabella and an 8 year old Rinoa on either side of her.

"Oh brother," Vine sighed as he and Ikkaku walked over to the downed princess and lifted the suit of armor off of her. The now eldest princess of the Full Moon shot to her feet, looking at Vine, Imca, and Ikkaku with a mixture of surprise and fear. "What happened?"

'Hold on, you can't think this is my fault," Valeria protested.

"Oh yeah, well weird things like this only happen when you're doing one of your crazy experiments, so why can't we think it was your fault?" Ikkaku replied. Valeria sighed in defeat to that response.

"Okay, you've got me, but it was an accident, I swear!" Valeria protested.

"That, I don't have any trouble believing," Imca sighed.

"What were you doing?" Vine demanded.

"I was… trying to find a way to make myself look a few years younger and…" Valeria began to reply.

"You're what, 20 years old and you're trying to make yourself look younger?" Vine sighed, "Man, I'm starting to think I got off easy with my princess."

"You know, there's no guarantee I'm going to age as gracefully as Shantella has. What if in another 10 years or so, I look like a wrinkled old hag?" Valeria demanded in reply.

"Okay, are you sure you're not Silphia disguised as Valeria? You're supposed to be the science geek, not the beauty queen," Ikkaku declared.

"Ooooo, just because I'm a scientist doesn't mean I can't still look pretty!" Valeria shouted angrily at him.

"I really don't care," Vine replied, "you realized you're probably going to look the same in 10 years as you do now since Saiyans age extremely slowly, right? Anyway, back on the topic at hand, whatever you did, I'd have to say it worked… a little too well."

"Uhhh… yeah, I think I may have made a slight miscalculation," Valeria sighed, laughing awkwardly.

"YOU THINK!?" Vine and Ikkaku both shouted simultaneously.

"Look, it's not as bad as it looks," Valeria declared, "I'll have this fixed in one, two days tops!" Valeria declared.

"And what're we supposed to do with the Toddler Alliance until then!?" Vine demanded.

"Just keep them entertained until I'm done," Valeria replied, "you're three of the Alliance's elite soldiers. Taking care of a bunch of kids can't be any harder than fighting the forces of Corruption or the Fallen One."

"They're not even close to the same thing!?" Vine shouted, "I don't do well with kids!"

"That was about the biggest lie I've ever heard," Imca replied.

"DON'T TAKE HER SIDE!" Vine and Ikkaku both shouted angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't work on reversing the process if I have to be running around babysitting all day," Valeria declared, "I need some peace and quiet to work and you three are the only ones who are above double digit years old right now."

"Oh man, I hate it when she's right," Vine sighed.

"I got a question though," Imca said, "if the older people became young, what happened to the younger ones?" She quickly regretted the question when a miniature version of Shantella walked in, carrying a baby Flora in her arms.

"Flora's stinky!" she shouted loudly.

"Valeria…" Vine began to say.

"Well, I'd better get to work, good luck guys," Valeria replied as she bolted towards her lab.

"Oh come on! No way, I don't do diapers!" Vine shouted, "Imca!"

"Don't look at me," Imca ordered, "Ikkaku!"

"Oh no, I'm not getting anywhere near a stinky child," Ikkaku declared, "changing diapers isn't in my job description! Vine!"

"I… I… I hate my life," Vine finally sighed.

….

Vine emerged about 15 minutes later, clad in what appeared to be a hazmat suit and carrying a smiling Flora in one arm and holding a diaper as far as he could from himself as he could in the other.

"Where's Natsu? I need an incinerator," Vine demanded.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted angrily, "what's for dinner!? I'm hungry!?"

"What else is new!?" Vine shouted back.

"I'm hungry too," Goku revealed.

"Still not a surprise," Ikkaku sighed.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted.

"When's dinner?" Renee whined.

"What's **for **dinner?" Shantella asked.

"Alright, I get the point!" Imca shouted angrily. She then sighed. "Who votes for ordering pizza?"

"Hey, just out of curiosity, where were all the others today?" Vine asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Ikkaku shouted, "the fewer kids the better!" Just then, a loud crash from the throne room caught their attention. It was followed by several more loud crashes.

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I," Vine sighed as he and Ikkaku turned and headed towards the throne room. They were both horrified when they arrived in the room to discover that it was filled with miniature versions of almost every other member of the alliance!

"Man, I'm starving," the little Natsu declared glaring up at a lit torch on the wall. Leaping up at it, he devoured the fire and landed again on the ground, patting his stomach, "ahh, that hit the spot!"

"Wow, is that really good?" a young Alicia asked as she and a young Selvaria ran over to Natsu, "cause I'm hungry too."

"Hey, come on, I want someone to duel me!" a young Jaden pleaded.

"Forget it, you don't play fair!" a child Ichigo whined.

"Wow, Carrot-top wasn't any better at card games when he was a kid apparently," Vine sighed, chuckling.

"Owwie! Teresa, let go of my hair!" Renee cried as Teresa pulled on her red hair.

"You're such a wimp Renee, you need to toughen up," Teresa declared.

"I'm starting to see where the sibling rivalry developed from," Ikkaku sighed, "so Renee was a crybaby and Teresa was a little brat. Who would've thought?"

"Excuse me, Mister," Shantella said pulling on Vine's pant leg.

"Huh? Uhh, just Vine," Vine replied.

"Oh, okay, Just Vine," Shantella replied, "are you the babysitter, cause if so, everyone's really hungry so I think you should make something for dinner."

"Imca," Vine sighed.

"72 all meat, 9 cheese, and two all veggies, I know the drill," Imca sighed as she started to walk away.

"Hey, I can figure out who most of these brats are, but who's this kid?" Ikkaku asked, pointing at a little girl with long brown hair.

"Huh? Uhh, I don't recognize her either," Vine replied as a little girl with long silver hair suddenly nailed Ikkaku in the shin with a powerful kick, causing the Soul Reaper to jump back, yelping with pain as he clutched his shin, "her I know though."

"Hey, were you pestering Clare!?" Moka shouted angrily at Ikkaku.

"Clare?" Vine repeated, obviously surprised by the revelation.

"Ow, you little brat!" Ikkaku shouted angrily, "I wasn't pestering anyone! I was just asking a question!"

"Heh, this day just keeps getting more and more entertaining," Vine declared laughing.

"Selvaria, give me a boost," he suddenly heard Alicia order as he turned to see Alicia standing on Riela's shoulder trying to reach one of the torches in the room.

"What? Whaaa! No no no no, no boost, no boost! Only Natsu is allowed to eat fire!" Vine shouted running and grabbing the three miniature Valkyria and pulling them back, "you know, I'd expect something like this from Luffy or Naruto. Maybe Jaden, but Alicia? Give me a break!"

"I'm never having kids," Ikkaku declared.

….

"Yeah! This stuff is great!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically as he continued to shove slice after slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Well, his appetite hasn't changed much over the years apparently," Vine sighed, "I was beginning to wonder if the usual order was necessary, but I guess it was a good thing we did."

"I think some of these guys are eating even more now that they're kids," Imca sighed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" a loud and maniacal laugh suddenly made several of the child alliance members shriek with fear.

"Alright, Who was that?" Vine demanded. His question was answered as a small green man suddenly jumped on the table.

"I'm the Demon King Piccolo! You should all bow down to me! I'm going to destroy you all and end your miserable… owowowowowow!" Piccolo shouted as Vine grabbed one of his ears and started pulling, "let go of my ear! Please, let go of my ear!"

"Take a slice of pizza and go sit in the corner," Vine ordered irately as he released Piccolo's ear. A moment later, Piccolo was sitting in the corner, fuming as he ate.

"Hey, Just Vine," Shantella shouted, "we need more water!"

"What? There's no just, just Vine," Vine replied.

"I said Just Vine," Shantella replied.

"No, my name is…"

"Oh brother," Imca sighed, "I'll go get water. Let's see, Moka, come help me."

"Fine," Moka replied as she rose from her seat, followed closely by Clare and the three girls left the room.

"Wow, those two are attached at the hip, aren't they," Ikkaku declared.

"Hey, did Imca just ask the Vampire to handle water?" Vine asked.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Ikkaku asked.

"Probably… not," Vine replied. Sure enough, it wasn't another minute before the heard Moka scream. "I got it," Vine sighed as he stood up and left.

….

In the palace kitchen, Moka was kneeling on the floor, surrounded by broken glasses and a pool of water, screaming with pain as an electrical current seemed to course through her body while Clare hovered over her looking frightened. Imca and Vine both arrived at the same time.

"Oh brother," Vine sighed running forward, "Imca, grab me a dry towel!"

"Guess I should have thought that through a little bit better, huh," Imca replied as she found Vine a towel while the Raging Blast Alchemist lifted the tiny Vampire out of the water.

"Papa Vine, is Moka going to be okay?" Clare asked pulling on Vine's cloak.

"She'll be fine… what did you call me?" Vine asked as he caught the towel Imca tossed him and began to dry Moka off.

"Hehehe," Imca laughed, "well would you look at you. Haven't even been with the kids for an hour yet, and you've already got one of 'em calling you Papa Vine."

"I'm sorry, Mama Imca," Clare apologized, "it's my fault Moka got hurt."

"What did you just call me!?" Imca shouted angrily.

"Heh, what was that Imca?" Vine asked tauntingly.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it from you!" Imca shouted angrily which caused Vine to laugh.

"Just Vine!" Shantella shouted frantically.

"Eh, better then Papa Vine I guess," Vine sighed, "in here Squirt, what's up!?" His eyes widened with dismay when she carried in Flora.

"Flora's stinky again!" Shantella shouted as Vine, who had been sitting on the floor to tend to Moka, fell flat on his back into the water.

**Closing Theme: Yeah Break Care Break (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**


	2. Beach Trip

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 2**

**The Shonen Alliance**

**BEACH TRIP**

**by luffyfan1**

**Opening Theme: Share the One World (One Piece)**

"Welcome everyone; we are officially beginning our beach trip!" Flora announced, standing before the heroes. Everyone was in their bathing suits, most of the girls wearing two pieces while some of the shyer or modest girls wore one piece swimsuits, such as Clare and Inner Moka. Most of the boys wore the usual swim trunks and the occasional Hawaiian shirt.

"What's the point of this trip again?" Ichigo asked bored, but Renee slapped him hard on the back.

"C'mon Ichigo, don't complain when you get invited by a bunch of beautiful women to have fun at the beach!"

"Oh so it wasn't you that invited us?"

Renee proceeded to pound on Ichigo while the others sweat dropped at them. Teresa went over and broke up the brawl (well more like the beat down).

"So we thought that the best thing for all of us would be a nice break! We've all been working hard fighting against the Dark One, and we deserve a break!" Flora explained happily, with all nodding in response.

"We'll be having games in an hour, but for now, everyone just go crazy and relax ok?"

"Yeah!" Luffy and Naruto shouted happily. The two began to run towards the ocean at full speed.

"Hey Luffy shouldn't you be careful of-

Luffy fell face first as soon as his foot hit the salt water.

"IDIOT!" Most of the other heroes shouted with large shark teeth. The groups all scattered around the beach to do what they wanted. Clare only shook her head and walked away.

"Where you going Clare?" Goku asked spotting her.

"I don't really care to hang out at the beach, you all go ahead. Teresa told me there's a meditation waterfall here as well, Zoro already left to it." She explained.

"C'mon Clare, stay here with everyone and have fun!" Luffy shouted having recovered from his fall. He wrapped an arm around her neck, making her grow a large tick mark.

"Yeah, stop being so boring, like you usually are." Naruto added, jumping to the opposite shoulder. Clare growled a bit and elbowed both boys in the face.

"The last thing I need is you two bothering me." She said beginning to walk away.

"You guys should learn when to give up with her." Ichigo said as he walked on the scene.

"Will everyone interested in participating in the beach games gather please! We're about to begin!" Flora announced. Luffy and Naruto jumped to their feet in excitement.

"Let's go show 'em our stuff!"

"Right behind you Luffy!"

The pirate and the ninja rushed off, leaving a dust cloud behind them, with Ichigo sighing in defeat.

"They jump right from one thing to another."

"Alright people, today's first competition will be a sand castle competition!" Flora announced. Ed chuckled and cracked his metal knuckles.

"This should be a piece of ca-

"Rules are that no building powers like alchemy and jutsu's are allowed, for those of you getting ideas!" Flora finished, snickering as she saw Edward slump in disappointment. Vine laughed behind him and patted him on the back.

"Sorry squirt, looks like you're out of luck!"

"Shut your trap Vine, you won't do much better!"

"Alright everybody, break up into groups and begin!"

Luffy and Naruto joined together quickly. Ed and Al worked with Winry on their castle, while Vine was pulled into a group by Alicia. Mizore and Aliasse worked together on their own. The princesses broke up between the youngest and the oldest.

"Hey Ichigo, wanna join our group? Me and Luffy are seeing who can dig fastest!" Naruto said spotting the substitute Shinigami.

"No thanks, I'm not into building sand castles." Ichigo said waving them off.

"Oh I see what he means, he's just afraid that he'll be too slow at digging." Luffy said teasingly. Naruto smiled when Ichigo froze in place.

"Yeah your right, I'm sure Ichigo doesn't wanna be seen losing because he's so cool."

HUNHH?!" Ichigo drawled over them.

"You two are on, hope you're ready to lose!"

The three jumped into a large pile of sand and began to dig. Vine let out a sweat drop as they went at it.

"Well at least pip squeak hasn't joined that little dig off."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'D BE BURIED AFTER TWO FEET OF DIGGING?!" Edward shouted as he tried attacking Vine, but was being held back by his brother.

"Brother, stop reacting to the small jokes all the time!"

"Yeah it's getting embarrassing!"

Vine laughed as the small alchemist was scolded by his friends. He was cut short though, as a hand smacked him upside the head.

"Ow Imca, what was that for?!"

"Stop slacking! We're gonna win this thing if it costs your life!" The Darscen said as she continued to pat her part of the job. Alicia and Selvaria were working on the other side of the castle.

"What's the prize for winning anyway?"

"The winners choose the prize! It can be anything!" Flora said with a sadistic smile worn.

"I have a bad feeling about this should the wrong people win the competition."

"That's why we're winning it stupid." Imca answered him.

"Yeah, who better than us to win?" Alicia added happily.

"Not so sure about that either…"

"Hey Vine, if we end up losing because of you, we're gonna have five rounds of sparring." Imca said, making the raging blast alchemist sweat profusely and jump to work.

"So uh how's work on your guy's end?"

"Good sir Vine, we're going to model it after Princess Cordelia's castle!" Selvaria answered. Alicia nudged her quickly without looking at the other Valkyrur.

"S-so Vine, what do you think of my bathing suit?"

He looked at her again to see a two piece black swim suit. He scratched the back of his head and coughed a bit.

"It uh looks nice on you." He said, making her blush and smile. Vine suddenly felt an ominous aura radiating from Imca.

"Hey Vine, get your head out of the gutter and get to work!" She shouted fiercely making him cower in fear and work on the castle. He heard Luffy, Naruto and Ed laughing in the background, but he was in no position to try and get them for it.

"You two just gonna sit there while I get barked at?" He said looking at both Valkyrur, but Alicia was laughing as well and Selvaria seemed to be in some sort of daydream.

"Good to have friends…"

"If we lose, it's gonna be ten sparring matches now!"

After another hour was given to them, the competition was finished.

"Alright everyone, put down your buckets and lets bring in the judges!" Flora announced. Kakashi and Miria walked on to the beach now, the claymore holding her baby.

"Wait you guys are the judges?" Ed asked pointing at the two.

"That's right, we're as neutral of judges you're going to get here, sorry Naruto." Kakashi said turning his eyes away from his make out paradise.

"It's whatever, I know our castle's gonna win no problem!"

"I guess we'll have to see then."

Kakashi walked to Naruto's group castle. It was large with many small house shapes.

"We went with Ichigo's ideas for making Soul Society!" He said standing at one side holding his hand up to present it with Luffy on the other. Ichigo had face palmed, knowing it was terrible looking. Kakashi looked over it closely.

"Well I can see the resemblance at least…"

"I'd say that's pretty much it though…" Miria added with a sweat drop. The two moved to observe the other castles. Ed's team built a sand castle similar to the castle in Central of Amestris. Vine's group did as they were planning, building the castle of Cardelia. The princesses had built a model of their own castle. After examining the rest of the castles, the couple gathered and talked about each one. Finally they came to a decision.

"Alright, after looking it over, we've decided. The winners are Aliasse and Mizore with their ice castle!" Kakashi announced, and the groups all turned to the two. They stood next to a large ice made castle. It was beautiful, but-

"Hey, I thought powers were against the rules!" Ed complained, but suddenly was encased in ice.

"We built it fair and square, right?" The ice woman said, making the others sweat drop. Imca was furious, but instead grabbed Vine.

"I hope you're ready for our sparring session, because it's time I brushed up on my aim!" She growled out as she shook him.

"If I don't make it, I just want everyone here to know that I hate them, and that you're all the worst friends in the world."

"We know!" They all shouted waving as Imca dragged him off to who knows where.

"Well anyways, since the winners were Ali and Mizore, what would you like to do?" Flora said looking at the two. They smiled contently at each other and giggled.

"We have an idea, but we'll tell you later. See you guys." Ali said as the two began to walk away.

"I have a bad feeling about what those two are gonna do." Ichigo said with a sweat drop, and the others nodding in agreement.

"Alright everyone, let's head to the beach house! " Flora said stretching.

"Yeah, and for all those who feel like it, there's a hot springs as well! Nothing like a good relaxing bath right?" Shantella added

"Sounds good to me, I could use a good bath about now."

"Yeah, just make sure you stay in the little kids section so you don't drown in there."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY CARROT TOP!"

The heroes had all relocated to the beach house, and an hour later, most were in the hot springs. The sides were split between boys and girls.

"Man this is great!" Ed said laying back in the water.

"It's nice the girls did this for us, we all could use a break now and then." Goku said as he laid back against a few rocks.

"Hey guys, I see you're all enjoying yourselves." Came the voice of a very tired Vine. He had scratches and bruises on making the others either cringe or laugh.

"Wow, Imca really put it to you huh?"

"Yeah, but sadly we only settled two rounds of it today, she says we have to finish tomorrow."

"Wow, you guys define the word lovers' quarrel." Ikkaku said laughing.

"Shut up, we're definitely not lovers."

"Hey guys, you all wanna do something fun?" Naruto interrupted them.

"Who's all down to go and peek into the girls side?"

"What are we teenagers? Well you are but some of us are adults. Plus I don't want to take the chance that Imca somehow blames me in all this." Vine said lamely.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun! Luffy, you're with me right?"

"I don't know I tried it once it's not really fun. All we saw were the girls naked in towels." The rubber boy said, making the others fall forward.

"THAT'S THE POINT OF IT!"

"Alright you all be lame, I'm gonna go sneak a peek!" Naruto said with a sly smile, now sliding against the bamboo wall. On the other side the girls were conversing like usually.

"I'm so glad we did this, I feel refreshed!" Silphia announced as she let herself fall into the pool of water, splashing greatly.

"I'll admit this trip was pretty fun." Teresa said sighing in happiness.

"So whats up with you girls and Vine lately?" Shantella asked Selvaria and Imca. The Darscen let out huff and turned away.

"Nothing really, why would you say that?" Selvaria said nervously, while Alicia gave a knowing smile and came behind her.

"Oooh someone's got a crush!" She said tickling her fellow Valkyrur.

"No-Alicia please-st-stop!"

"I don't see how you could fall for that idiot, all he seems to do for me is make me irritated." Imca said with a huff.

"Oh come on Imca, Vine's really not that bad. Don't you think your being a little harsh?" Shantella said now.

"Yeah, Vine can be a really good guy when he's acting serious." Alicia said, having stopped tickling Selvaria.

"It's not like I hate him or anything, heck he is a great guy… he just drives me insane to no end."

"That one we could all agree on-

"DAMN IT, WATCH OUT NARUTO!"

Suddenly part of the wall between the baths broke down, and two people fell through. After the dust cleared, the girls saw Naruto… and Vine. The Darscen rose up and punched Naruto on the head.

"You idiot, I told you to stop peek-

He froze suddenly as he realized where he was. He slowly turned his head, looking at the girls.

"H-hey… ladies."

A shadow came over most of the girls eyes, now all furious. Imca rose up, and pulled a gun out of nowhere.

"I take back what I said, I really do hate Vine with a passion."

"I agree with you, he sure is an idiot." Alicia said now pulling out her own rifle.

"Uh girls… now I know this looks bad but listen… Naruto here was-

"I'M GONNA SHOOT YOUR HEAD OFF VINE!" Imca shouted with large shark teeth, and the rest of the girls joining her in pounding on the poor guy. Naruto tried to seize the opportunity and crawl away until.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" Sakura said stooping over him. She then proceeded to beat him down, while the rest of the boys watched from the other side.

"Should we help them out?"

"Well Naruto deserves it but Vine was trying to stop him so… Nah." Ed said as he went back to his bath, with the others shrugging and following his example.

The next day, Aliasse sat in the newly built garden of the castle, smelling the flowers.

"Ah I'm so glad we won yesterday! How are you enjoying your wish Mizore?"

"It's really nice." The snow girl said as she stroked the frozen Tsukune softly. Her wish was to get him all to herself the entire day.

"Ooh you should put Tsukune over here, it'll be like a centerpiece of the garden!"

"I like the idea."

Tsukune could only cry a little on the inside, seeing as how his eyes were too frozen to do so on the outside.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight from Rosario + Vampire**


	3. The Race

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE UNTOLD TALES**

**ADVENTURE 3**

**The Shonen Alliance in:**

**The Race Part 1**

**By GamingGuy84**

**Opening Theme: Dragon Ball Z, remastered edition (Dragon Ball Z)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our first ever Alliance Grand Prix!" Kakashi announced excitedly on the microphone.

"It is a historic event in which the Knights of the Full Moon, who have sworn to protect the Princesses of the Full Moon, and some of their companions race against one another for a grand prize…which the Princesses themselves will be keeping secret until the winner is decided!" Miria replied next to her husband, with their little Naruta laughing happily on her lap.

On the far side of the village was a thick black and white checkered line painted on the ground with two flag poles on either side. And on both sides, were two sets of several rows of stadium like seats. On one side sat the peaceful and currently excited villagers of the kingdom, while the rest of the alliance sat on the other, with the princesses sitting at the top.

Kakashi and Miria spoke from a podium next to where the alliance was seated. "With all the battles that have taken place lately, the Princesses and us feel we owe it to the public to form a new sport that everyone can watch and enjoy." Kakasi said.

"A lot of planning and preparation has gone into this event and we hope it will go without any…major problems." Miria stated mildly, considering who the competitors were. "The race will begin as soon as our drivers arrive…and here they come!" Miria called out as the racers drove up to the starting line.

Eight different race cars drove up; four in front and four in the rear. They were met by cheers from the other alliance members and the villagers.

"First up are the two strongest warriors of our alliance, with one of them being the strongest of the eight knights. Give a big hand to Son Goku and Prince Vegeta in their formidable looking 4-Star Warrior!" Kakashi announced as Goku happily waved at the crowd, while Vegeta merely raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Their vehicle, the 4-Star Warrior, had a sleek look with red and gold painted on it. On the front of it had the picture of a Great Ape's head with the four star dragon ball in it's mouth.

"Wow Vegeta! Listen to that crowd, they're so excited!" Goku said as he waved from the driver's seat.

"Stay focused Kakarot; we'll need it to win this absurd race." he said grumpily.

"Ah come on, try to have some fun for once! I sure will!" Goku replied, making Vegeta grunt.

"Next up, we have perhaps the two most unpredictable knights we have but with big dreams for their futures. When these two fight, anything could happen! Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy in their…interesting Rubber Leaf!" Miria declared.

The young ninja and pirate waved enthusiastically at the people with their big grins. The Rubber Leaf itself resembled a mini pirate boat, which included sails but no rudders. It was painted orange and covered with the symbols of the Hidden Leaf Village and Luffy's straw hat.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto shouted from behind the wheel.

"No kidding! I hope the grand prize is a ton of food!" Luffy replied ecstatically.

"On to car number three, who's occupants are quite a pair. One is another of our strongest knights, while the other is his rival and hopes to one day kill him. But thankfully that day is not today since they need each other to stand a chance! Let's welcome the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and the Arrancar/Number 6 Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in their terrifying Hollow Soul!" Kakashi announced.

In the driver seat, Ichigo waved casually at his friends on the stands and villagers, while Grimmjow merely scowled.

"Why the hell did I agree to do this again? I'd rather tear you to shreds than to help you win some stupid race." Grimmjow asked angrily.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual. I'd rather have Nel or even Uryu as my partner, but for some reason the Princesses think we're a lot like Goku and Vegeta and believe we'd work well together."

"Stupid ass decision in my opinion!" Grimmjow stated as he looked away from his one day victim.

"At least we can agree on something." Ichigo muttered to himself.

The Hollow Soul was a black and white heavy roadster with a panther's skull placed on the front. It also had a red and black tattered cloak dragging from the back like Zangetsu's.

"The occupants of car number 4 are far less scary, but no less potent if provoked in a fight. The driver is our…height sensitive knight with a dragon slayer wizard as his partner. These two are sure be a fiery team. Give a hand for the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel in their Fullmetal Dragon!" Miria called. Ed looked annoyed by his introduction by Miria and did not wave, while Natsu waved excitedly.

"Did Miria have to describe me as "height sensitive"?" Ed asked annoyingly. "Well, you kind of are." Natsu replied with a smile.

"MEANING WHAT DRAGON BREATH?!" Ed shouted angrily as he bashed Natsu's head with his automail arm.

"Yeowch! No need to use your metal arm." Natsu complained while rubbing the bump on his head.

"I wouldn't have to put up with you if Valeria hadn't given you that pill to keep you from suffering motion sickness for an hour." Ed muttered softly.

"I'm grateful for her; now we can win without me feeling sick to my stomach." Natsu said kindly. Ed huffed in his seat, wishing Al could be here instead.

Their car, the Fullmetal Dragon, looked like a red dragon with fiery streaks on both sides with a dragon's head in front. On the dragon's head and within the streaks reveal the Flamel mark worn by the Elric brothers.

"Our next contestants are both legendary duelists from different times and places. One is a host to an ancient spirit, who is also the driver and our smartest knight, while his partner bears one of the birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon. This pair worked together several times and always came out on top, so let's see if they can do it again! We give you Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo in their brilliant Stardust Pharaoh!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Both Yugi and Yusei waved cheerfully at the crowds, looking ready to go. "I can't wait for this race to begin!" Yugi declared.

"Me neither; it is sure to be blast. You ready pal?" Yusei asked.

The Millennium puzzle glowed and Yugi switched places with his "spiritual" partner. "I am ready!" Yami replied confidently.

The Stardust Pharaoh resembled an Egyptian chariot, but colored white and had a tail fin resembling Stardust Dragon's wings. On the front showed the Millennium Puzzle in the center of the full Crimson Dragon birthmark.

On the stands, Jaden Yuki and Yuma Tsukumo watched in great anticipation. "Man, I wish we could race with them."

Yuma complained. Jaden patted him on the shoulder.

"Me too buddy, but the Princesses said the racers should all be unique, and two cars with duelists might cause the others to feel jealous. Plus, Yugi and Yusei are the better duelists."

Yuma nodded, but still a little down.

"Cheer up Yuma; one day we'll be able to race ourselves. Until then, we can give our support to our friends." Jaden said encouragingly.

Yuma returned the smile. "Your right Jaden. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he replied with his cheerful grin.

"Now we come to the remaining two knights, who are both tough young women who are not afraid to show how formidable they are. The driver is a hard kicking vampire, while her partner is a yoma slaying bounty hunter. Even though they have different backgrounds, they couldn't be any closer than sisters. Let's hear it for Moka Akashiya and the Claymore, Clare in their Awakened Rosario!" Miria declared.

Moka and Clare waved at the crowds smiling. "I've heard of humans racing cars back in my world, but I never thought I'd actually be in one!" Moka said to her friend.

"This is new for both of us, but I'm sure we have what it takes to win. What do you say?" Clare asked.

"I'd say…it's time for the other racers to learn their place!" Moka replied, with Clare laughing.

Their car looked like a pink and silver camaro with either vampire or yoma teeth on the sides. The front had Clare's Claymore symbol right above the Rosario.

"The next to last car has another pair of strong women, but these two are much similar in background and abilities. They were once on opposite sides in their world but are now good friends who agree to take part in this event. We give you Alicia Melchiott and Selvaria Bles in their Blue Valkyrur!" Kakashi declared.

Both Valkyria waved excitedly to the cheering crowd. "I hope we don't let Gunther, Vine and the others down." Alicia said, feeling a little anxious.

"Don't worry; they'll support us no matter what. Besides, we Valkyria are pretty tough, you know." Selvaria replied with a smirk. Alicia smiled back at her.

The Blue Valkyrur was indeed blue like the flames the Valkyria unleash in their battles. The car was a light sky blue with darker blue flames streaking around it. The front showed a white spear sticking out from a round shield.

"And now our final contestants. These two are known to be strong swordsmen, and both are known to have a bloody history. The driver is a former samurai assassin while his partner is a princess who may be more than she appears. Let's give a hand to Kenshin Himura and Princess Alita in their Samurai Princess!" Miria finished.

Kenshin politely waved at the crowds, while Alita (unknown to others as the bounty hunter, Falis) smirked with her arms crossed. "This race will be unlike any other, of that I am certain. What do you think?" Kenshin asked Alita.

With a look that made the warrior cringe a little, she said "I think that if we want to win, we may have to spill some blood. Your "other side" might come in handy." Kenshin looked repulsed.

"That is an option I would _never_ consider! I refuse to put the lives of our friends in danger just to win a friendly competition!" he replied strongly. Alita merely shrugged.

"Whatever." Alita said without a care. Kenshin was beginning to regret having her as his racing partner.

The Samurai Princess looked like it was dressed in samurai armor but covered in stains of blood. On the front pictured what appeared to be both Kenshin's and Alita's swords crossing.

"Alright, now that our racers are here, we'll hand over the description of the race itself to Princesses Shantella and Teresa." Kakashi said as he and Miria gave the mics over to the eldest princesses.

"Thank you Kakashi and Miria. Shantella and I will describe how the race shall work, starting with the rules. Shantella?" Teresa asked her elder sister.

"Sure. Okay, the rules are as follows: First, the occupants in each car are allowed to use any and all techniques in their disposal to thwart the other racers to take the lead. However, destroying the car and seriously injuring or killing their opponents is strictly forbidden. Second, the driver and his/her partner are allowed to switch if necessary. And finally, if in the event a tie occurs between two or more racers, the winner will be selected by popular vote from the audience."

"That seems fair doesn't it?" Flora asked her sisters. "Sure kid, but that doesn't mean certain players would agree." Silphia answered. They quieted when Teresa spoke.

"Thank you Shantella. Now I will explain the course itself. If you look at the hologram above you." A small floating projector floated from behind the stands and showed a map above everyone.

"Our racers will start with one lap around the village; don't worry, we took precautions to make sure no property damage will be inflicted among the chaos from our competitors. From there, they will turn towards the snowy mountains, followed by a large tunnel near the highest peaks. This tunnel will be dark and cold, but it isn't very long.

"After that, it comes out at the ocean where our competitors will reach the half way mark of the race; a dimensional vortex that will send them to an alternate world where they must find and recover 4 pieces of a computer chip that will allow them to locate and open another portal that will take them straight to the finish line…at the gates of the Full Moon castle."

"In order to find these chip pieces, the racers will be given specific instructions by a guide we placed in that world. Essentially, this race requires more than speed to win; it will also take guts, cleverness and a lot of luck. And all through this, we have placed cameras in certain spots so that we can keep up with all the action. I think that about covers it, don't you think Teresa?" Shantella asked her sister, who nodded.

"I believe it does. Now then, it is time for the Alliance Grand Prix to begin! Racers, start your engines!" At that call, the drivers turned on the ignition and their cars hummed in anticipation for the race to start.

"Oh, I hope Ichigo wins." Nel said from the stands.

"You know him; he hates to lose." Renji replied.

"Grimmjow better not cause any trouble for him, or Ichigo's gonna declaw him." Uryu commented while adjusting his glasses.

"I rather hope it's Moka and Clare." Tsukune said. _'Well…mostly Moka.'_ he thought to himself.

"Too bad I didn't get assigned to shorty as his racing partner, but I guess he has a better chance with Natsu." Vine lamented.

"Well, he does get along a little better with Natsu than you. He wouldn't be able to focus driving with you constantly giving him short jokes." Isabella replied.

"You sure know how to take the fun out a guy." Vine complained.

Other alliance members were having similar thoughts as the their friends waited for the signal.

Above the racers, the hologram started counting down: 5...4...3...2...1...

"GO!"

To be continued.

**Ending Theme: Going My Way! (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)**


	4. Ed's School for Idiots

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA:**

**THE UNTOLD TALES**

**ADVENTURE 4:**

**Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, and Monkey D Luffy in**

**EDWARD'S SCHOOL FOR IDIOTS PART 1**

**DragonKnight15**

**(Note: GamingGuy84 has pointed out that it wouldn't be Goku's style to hurt his friends even over food, even though I explained why he would. Even so, I slightly change this so thanks dude.)**

**Opening Theme: Crazy Rainbow (One Piece)**

"IDIOTS!" Edward Elric shouted through out the halls of the large castle. Alphonse Elric was behind his older brother as Ed stomp his right foot every time he walked.

"Brother, you shouldn't be so hard on those two. You know how they are." Al told his brother with a worry look.

"I know Al, but those two drive me insane!" Ed replied angrily as he stopped walking and lay back to the wall. "Those two are just as bad as Raging Blast"

This was the tenth time this week (if you can call it a week) that both the Idiot Duo of the Knights of the Full Moon, Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy, have driven Fullmetal to the edge of insanity. And how they did it was just bad that it was physical yet stupid.

…..

One accident was when the two form a Food Eating Contest, between each other. A non-stop eating showdown where the two actually ate everything in the kitchen in less than 24 hours! And that wasn't the bad part, it was when they had to endure the wrath of a Sayian and his food. Goku understood his good friends and forgave them... Vegeta on the other hand almost killed them to death. It's amazing how those two survive that, lucky they have Orihime and Sakura to heal their wounds.

Another was when Naruto and Luffy challenge Clare and Moka to an Annoying Stare Down. Both vampire and Claymore, of course, refuse the ridicules challenge, but the idiots just follow them around for an entire day, staring deep to them. Bad mistake because the two female knights just bash them to the ground and it wasn't pretty.

Then there was the time when they ask Ichigo and Grimmjow to a Tag Team Fight. The results were... very bad because in the end, both Naruto and Luffy were in the ground half way through while both Substitute Soul Reaper and former Espada clash instead and torn the castle in half. It took everyone, mostly Goku and Vegeta, to stop them.

The worse one was when they form a unique All-Day Prank Events with Goten and Trunks. The four created multiple pranks all over the castle that in one, Vine was electrified that he continues to smell like burn smoke. Sadly that wasn't the bad part, the bad one was when they made a unique trap for all the girls to gather together, including the Princesses, for a Spa Day. The end results were terrible because well... there aren't really words for what happens when beautiful ladies became horrible monsters. The two little Sayians escape while the two idiots were left half dead, mostly Naruto.

However, there was a worser one when the two beg Kakashi and Miria that they could babysitter Naruta. What was wrong with that... EVERYTHING! Ed never witness the events unfold themselves, but the end results almost caused total destruction for all when Naruta went missing and Naruto and Luffy had to find her in dangerous situations like if this was a cartoon between a cat and a mouse!

(Bonus points for who knows what I meant)

…..

"Trust me Al, those two are just bad news." Ed declare as the images of those two were bad. He wouldn't get mad for this type of problem, but he does care for those two in some ways... mostly.

"I guess so." Al finally admitted it. Then he thought of something. "Say Brother, if those two are the worse, who's the worse one between them?"

"Worse one? Well that would be... umm... well..." Ed began saying as he thought very hard. This shouldn't be hard for him, but somehow, this was harder than anything he ever thought of in his entire life.

"Brother?" Al ask his brother as he didn't reply yet. Ed's face started to turn red by the over-thinking that it was just too much for the smart alchemist to figure out.

"I don't know Al. Naruto is at least smarter, but he gets himself in bad situations. And Luffy is just a plain idiot but he gets himself out of bad situations better than Naruto could, at times. I don't know?" Ed finally says as he felt defeated.

"I guess we'll never know. I mean, it would take some kind of test to find out who's the dumbest?" Al suggested as Ed snap his fingers.

"That's it! You're the best Al!" Ed declared as he gave Al a slap on the back and then ran off in a hurry. Al was left there clueless with a unsure expression. "I did?"

Ed arrive to Shantella's chambers as Ed purpose something to her.

"You want to do what?" Shantella ask her knight as Ed was grinning. The oldest Princess was baffled by her knight's suggestion.

"You heard me. Because these days seem peaceful now, I think it would be a good chance for us to learn from past battles and improved." Ed declares as he lift up a graph that shows how little time every Knight had to improved.

"But a school? I don't know. It seems dangerous." Shantella replied as she was unsure. With the current state of problems, the Knights had to be ready when Corruption or the Fallen One attacks.

"We'll do it in the castle and around the walls. Besides, it could be fun." Ed suggests with a big grin on his face. Shantella rise a eyebrow to Edward that she didn't bought it. "Fun huh? Tell me why you really want to do this?"

Ed gulp his throat that he didn't expect her to find out so soon. He breathes in and then out as he look at the princess with a scared look. "… I want to find out who's the dumbest between Naruto and Luffy."

"That's it? It's easy, it's... umm... well..." Shantella starts to state as she got stuck. It took her less than a minute to admit that it's impossible to tell which one of those two is the dumbest. Luffy wins, but Naruto has a bad luck for being a idiot. "Good point."

"Told you! So, can I?" Ed asked her as he folded his hands to her. Shantella roll her eyes over as she agrees.

"Well... okay. Give it a shot and tell me who's the dumbest in every possible event you can think on. I'll tell my other sisters about this. Don't want them to find this out the worse way possible."

"Thanks! I won't let you down!" Ed shouts happily as he runs off once again.

"That's the least of my worries." Shantella says to herself with a sweat drop on her head. She had a good feeling this won't end well.

Ed has been running all over the castle as he finally finds the two idiots on the roof, watching the sky. "Hey you idiots!"

Luffy turns his head 180°degrees to see the small alchemist coming towards them. "What's up Metal Arm?"

Ed stops on his tracks as he takes a breathes in and out before he says with a smile. "How you guys want to try a special... umm... training exercise course to improve your skills?"

"Improve our skills? How so?" Naruto ask as Luffy scratch the back of his head. Ed gave a small 'Oh crud' look for a moment that he forgot that part. He turns back as he begins to think of something and finally did as he turns back to them.

"It's very simple. My course is fun and easy. Plus if you sign in now, you two will get as strong, no, stronger than Goku!" Ed promises with a smile. Both Naruto and Luffy blink for a moment like they didn't heard that, until they exploded in shock. "STRONGER THAN GOKU! SIGN US IN!"

Ed grins evilly for a moment as he had them where he wanted them to be. "_Got them._"

Ed turns around as he begins to walk slowly while waving his hand. "Okay. Meet me tomorrow in the mess hall. I'll be waiting!"

Ed left as the two idiots had their mouths opened up in shock. Their brains thought the same thing: Stronger than Goku. The strongest Knight, the Legendary Hero who defeated impossible foes with even greater power. Goku was even now the most fear and most respected knight of them all and they could surpass him drive them to cheer like morons.

"Yosh! Even stronger than Goku. Imagine that Luffy!" Naruto says to his buddy as the idea made him droll of joy. Luffy had a hard time thinking because he was hungry, but then he picture the idea and it was incredible. They both imagine a picture color version of themselves now beyond stronger as they defeated both Corruption and the Fallen One all on their own. They would be heroes to all worlds while everyone else, especially Ichigo and Goku would admit they are Number 1. Naruto would be kissed by every girl while Luffy got all the food he will ever get .

"We'll be super!" The two idiots shouted as they stretch their arms up to the sky.

"I know!" Naruto added with a smile. The knuckle-headed ninja then noticed his Straw Hat friend was thinking, for once. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Let's tell everyone else about this." Luffy finally says with his big grin. Naruto sweat drops for the idea, which was something that wouldn't suit them.

"I don't know. We're trying to avoid anyone else being stronger than Goku and Ichigo is second strongest here so he might get stronger before us." Naruto pointed out that between those two, he and Luffy are just rank 3-4 and that's even worse with Ichigo's increased power. However, Luffy didn't mind as he just grin to the idea.

"Come on Naruto, it'll be fun!" Luffy said once more as he wrapped his left around around Naruto two times over that it pull the ninja to the pirate. "Plus we can prove that we're the best than anyone else!"

No one would buy that unreasonable idea, but Naruto isn't one of the smartest to think like that. The ninja grins like an idiot. "Now I see where you're going! Let's do it!"

"This will be awesome!" Both Naruto and Luffy shouted as they ran off to tell the other knights about Ed's genius training course. This won't turn out so well as Ed planned out.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending Theme: Bacchikoi (Naruto Shippuden)**


	5. Babysitting Adventure 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 1**

**VINE, IMCA, AND IKKAKU**

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING PART 2**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

"Yeesh, what a day," Vine sighed as for the second time, he entered the main room of the castle carrying a smiling Flora and a very stinky diaper.

"And it's only half over," Imca sighed, "you think these kids will wanna take an afternoon nap now?"

"Doesn't look like it!" Ikkaku sighed as he looked over from the table where he was playing cards with Naruto, Luffy, Jaden, and a miniature Kenshin.

"What're you playing?" Vine asked as he carried Flora over to them.

"Well, I thought we were playing poker," Ikkaku replied, "but apparently…" he pointed to Jaden who was playing with his Duel Monsters deck, "…he's playing Duel Monsters."

"Alright, here goes, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as he placed down his Bubbleman card.

"…I don't know what he's playing, Go fish I think," Ikkaku declared pointing at Kenshin.

"Actually, I don't know what I do with these pieces of paper," the young Kenshin replied revealing his cards, "what're we playing?"

Ikkaku sighed, "and as for those two," he pointed to Naruto and Luffy who were both munching contently on leftover pizza, "obviously, they're still just hungry."

"I'm bored," Shantella declared loudly.

"Nice to meet ya, bored, I'm Vine."

"Oh brother, I thought you were supposed to be a grown up," Shantella sighed, obviously ashamed by Vine's joke.

"Ouch, tough crowd," Vine sighed in reply.

"Nah, just lame jokes," Imca replied as Vine sighed in defeat.

"These kids definitely have a lot of energy," Ikkaku sighed, "so what's our plan?"

"I was just thinking about that," Vine replied, smiling wickedly.

….

"Alright, everyone, line up!" Vine ordered as the kids gathered out in the yard, "we're playing a game!"

"Oooo, I love games!" Luffy shouted, "what're we playing!?" he asked as Ikkaku and Imca dropped five large, red balls on the ground in front of them.

"The name of the game is dodgeball," Vine replied, "the rules are simple, throw the ball at the opposing team, hit them, get them out. Last team with a man standing wins. Only limitations are you can't kill or permanently injure members of the opposing team. In fact…" Vine declared, glancing between the tiny Rinoa, Isabella, Sakura, and Orihime, "while our healers are kinda too young to remember how to use their abilities, let's… just try to avoid injuries of any kind."

"Relax, I got nothing to worry about!" Luffy shouted happily, "see, I'm made of rubber!"

"You're the only one I wish would get hurt," Ikkaku declared.

"Him and Naruto at any rate," Imca declared.

"This sounds like fun!" Naruto shouted happily.

"I dunno," Ichigo declared, "Goku throwing balls at my head sounds like anything but fun."

"Wow, smart kid," Vine declared, chuckling a bit.

"Alright, no complaints, this isn't optional!" Ikkaku shouted irately, "with any luck, a few of you kids'll end up unconscious."

"Ikkaku!" Imca shouted angrily.

"I'm sensing some built up aggression towards small people," Vine declared, "what's wrong, abusive father or something?"

"I just don't like kids! You got a problem with that!?" Ikkaku shouted.

"At ease, Baldy, you're gonna make the rug rats cry," Vine ordered.

"I'm not bald! I have a shaved head!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Okay, on that note, I may regret this, but Ikkaku and I are the team captains. Imca'll act as referee. Just remember that what she says goes, by authority of the fact that she has, quite possibly, the largest gun ever manufactured that isn't attached to a tank," Vine declared as Imca rested Var over her shoulder. The children all nodded timidly to show they understood.

"Alright then, let's make the teams, dibs on Goku!" Vine shouted.

"What!? Hey, no way, we should flip a coin for Goku!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Fine," Vine declared as he transmuted a small coin from the ground and held it up. There was a mark on one side and it was smooth on the other. "Marked side, you get Goku, flat side, I get him."

"What's the catch?" Ikkaku demanded as Vine flipped the coin.

"That's easy," Vine declared as the coin landed on the flat side, "the mark is weighted so that it comes down first. I could flip this thing a hundred times and it'd still land in my favor."

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"You guys are setting a great example for the kids," Imca sighed in frustration.

…..

Five more minutes of arguing (and a roughly one minute fight) Vine had Goku while Ikkaku agreed to accept Naruto and Luffy to compensate.

"Alright," Vine said, "I choose… the runt."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT!?" the young Ed shouted angrily!

"This is great, he's about the same size as the others and he still answers to runt," Vine declared, smiling triumphantly.

"Why you… just you wait! Give me 7 or 8 years and I'll be a lot taller then you!" Ed shouted angrily.

"I'm not gonna hold my breath," Imca sighed in reply.

"Fine, then I'm taking Murder Princess," Ikkaku declared pointing at the miniature Alita. The girl didn't move. "Hey, you hear me!?"

"Huh? Wait, are you talking to me?" Alita asked, obviously confused.

"You see any other Murder Princesses around!?" Ikkaku replied irately.

"Honestly right now, I don't see any Murder Princesses around, baldy," Vine declared, "judging by the fact that Alita's dress is completely clean of blood, for once, I'd wager she has no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, fine!" Ikkaku shouted angrily, "then I choose Alita Forland, happy!?" Ikkaku was soon disappointed, however, when the young blonde stood still, and instead a young girl with short purple hair walked over to join his team. "Ah crap."

"That's okay, Baldy, you can have Alita," Vine declared smiling wickedly, "I'll just have to settle with Falis."

"Finally," the young Murder Princess sighed as she walked over to join Vine's team, leaving Ikkaku steaming.

….

After several more minutes of selecting (on top of almost half an hour of arguing and fighting) the teams were decided. Vine's team consisted of Goku, Ed, Moka, Clare, Kenshin, Falis, Jaden, Alicia, Selvaria, and Natsu while Ikkaku ended up with Vegeta, Naruto, Luffy, Miria, Kakashi, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Riela, Yugi, and Alita. The others sat, watching the excitement that was about to begin behind Imca.

"Alright, you know the rules," Imca declared, "Two teams of 11, first team to lose all its members loses the round. If someone catches the ball, the thrower is out and the person who caught it can choose one member of their team to come back in. No powers, abilities, or **weapons **allowed**," **she shouted weapons with emphasis as she glared at Vine and Ikkaku. Under different circumstances, she probably would have given Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Alita the same glare, but this situation probably didn't warrant that. We'll change the teams every round to make sure everyone gets a chance to play."

"It's gonna be a long day isn't it," Ikkaku sighed.

"Think of it as training, remember that if you can dodge a ball, you can dodge a wrench," Vine declared.

"I think the quote is if you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball," Ikkaku replied.

"You want me to throw a wrench at you?" Vine asked, "if I'd known that was how we were gonna play, I woulda recruited Winry and Isara."

"No," Ikkaku sighed in reply.

"Then shut up."

"Alright you two, enough chit chat!" Imca ordered, "Dodge ball!" she shouted as Vine and Ikkaku both sprang for the balls.

**(Team Vine: 11 Team Ikkaku: 11)**

Vine reached them first and managed to knock all five balls to his side. Jumping back, he watched as Goku, Falis, Jaden, Selvaria, and Edward grabbed the five balls.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted energetically as he prepared to dodge the enemy attack.

"Man, I'm excited! Alright, time to get your game on!" Jaden shouted happily as he threw the ball as hard as he could at the opposing team. Miria dodged it easily and Kakashi grabbed the ball as it bounced and launched it back the direction it had just come. Jaden was narrowly able to evade the throw and the ball bounced off the ground.

"Here it comes!" Goku shouted as he flung his ball at Vegeta.

"Nice try, Kakarot!" the young prince shouted confidently as he side stepped the ball, "but you'll have to do…" he wasn't paying attention to the opponent side and was suddenly drilled in the back by Falis.

"Out!" Imca shouted pointing at Vegeta.

"You've gotta be kidding! My only saiyin is out already!?" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"In hindsight, maybe choosing the arrogant one wasn't such a good idea," Vine declared.

**(Team Vine: 11 Team Ikkaku: 10)**

"Hey, we're already losing!" Luffy shouted.

"Just shut up and play!" Ikkaku ordered as Naruto grabbed the ball Vegeta had dodged and Luffy grabbed the one that had gotten Vegeta out.

"Alright, here comes!" Luffy shouted as both knuckleheads flung their balls at Vine.

"Good luck dodging both of us!" Naruto shouted as Vine simply bent to the side, allowing both balls to sail harmlessly over his head.

"No way, he dodged us both!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Selvaria, runt, play ball!" Vine shouted happily.

"Yes, Papa Vine!" Selvaria shouted.

"Enough with the Papa already, I'm starting to miss Sir!"

"Stop calling me a runt!" Ed shouted, "I can't wait until I grow up and become taller then you."

"I know they say dream big, Fullmetal, but that's never going to happen," Vine declared as the miniature Alchemist (well, younger Alchemist) and Valkyria launched their balls to the other side of the court, only to have them both dodged by Naruto and Luffy.

"Hah, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a…" Luffy began to shout, but was cut off as a ball from Goku struck him in right in the face!

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted as Luffy's neck began to stretch backwards as the ball kept going.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as his neck shot back to its original place and launched the ball back the way it had come. Both Goku and Vine scrambled out of the way as the ball kept going until it slammed into the castle wall, broke through, and continued into the castle.

"Yipes, I'm really glad that didn't hit me," Vine declared as he inspected the hole left by the ball.

"Luffy's out!" Imca declared as a pouting Luffy joined Vegeta on the side lines.

"I can't believe I got out," he fumed, "couldn't even get out the old meat stealer."

**(Team Vine: 11 Team Ikkaku: 9)**

"Darn it, I gotta find a way to turn this around!" Ikkaku declared as Riela grabbed a ball and threw it, nailing Alicia on top of the head.

"I got her!" Riela shouted happily as Alicia went and sat down on the side lines.

"Watch out, Riela, here I come!" Selvaria shouted as she threw the ball that had hit Alicia back at her fellow Valkyrur. She was dismayed when Naruto suddenly jumped in front of her and caught the ball!

"Alright, way to go Naruto!" Ikkaku shouted, "now get Vegeta back in and we've got a game again!"

"Luffy, you're back in!" Naruto shouted happily.

"What!?" Ikkaku shouted as Luffy bounded back up to join his partner in crime, "oh man, it had to be Naruto, didn't it!"

"Alright, everyone step back!" Vine ordered, realizing that all five balls were now on the opponent's side of the field, "get ready!"

**(Team Vine: 9 Team Ikkaku: 10)**

"Alright, open fire!" Ikkaku ordered as he, Naruto, Luffy, Yugi, and Grimmjow opened fire on Vine's team. Vine easily dodged the balls that Ikkaku and Grimmjow lobbed at him, as did Goku dodge Naruto's attempt, but Jaden and Falis weren't so lucky as Yugi and Luffy nailed them both.

"Ah crap," Vine declared as he grabbed two of the balls, "we're down to me, Goku, Ed, Natsu, Kenshin, Moka, and Clare against Ikkaku, Luffy, Naruto, Riela, Alita, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Yugi, Miria, and Kakashi. Gotta think of a plan," he thought as all his teammates but Clare and Kenshin grabbed a ball. "I just got an idea," he declared smiling wickedly.

Vine's team prepared to open fire as Ikkaku's team backed up slightly. Vine decided now was as good a time as any. "Grimmjow, that was rude!" he shouted, "you apologize for calling Ed a runt right now!"

"What!?" Ed hissed, growing tense.

"What? Wait, I didn't…" Grimmjow protested in vain.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE BEANSPROAT!" Ed shouted angrily as he threw the ball with all the strength his tiny frame could muster, nailing Grimmjow in the face and knocking the child Espada onto his back."

"That was a dirty trick, Vine!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Vine declared, "hey, Naruto. You'd better stop staring at Clare like that, or I'm not gonna stop Moka when she comes after you!"

"Huh?" Naruto replied in confusion as Moka suddenly grew tense with anger.

"What do you think you're doing to Clare!" she shouted angrily as she nailed Naruto with her dodgeball, knocking him onto his back as well.

"Hey, no fair! You're fighting dirty!" Ikkaku shouted as Goku and Natsu managed to take down Alita and Riela with gentle throws.

"All's fair in love and war," Vine declared, rolling his own ball over to Clare who threw the ball but missed completely.

**(Team Vine: 6 Team Ikkaku: 6)**

"That does it, if you want a war, then you've got one!" Ikkaku shouted as he, Luffy, Yugi, Miria, and Kakashi gathered the five scattered balls. Ikkaku struck first, nailing Natsu with his ball. Miria then eliminated Clare and Kakashi got Moka, leaving only Vine, Kenshin, and Goku remaining.

"Uh oh," Vine declared as Luffy launched his ball towards Kenshin. Vine was surprised when Kenshin, swung up his hand, knocking the ball into the air and making for an easy catch!

"No way! He caught my throw!" Luffy exclaimed in surprise.

"Alright Kenshin, so who do ya wanna bring in?" Vine asked the triumphant looking Kenshin.

"I'll bring in Falis, that I will," Kenshin replied, smiling cheekily.

"Good choice," Falis declared as she rose and rejoined her team.

**(Team Vine: 4 Team Ikkaku: 5)**

"Ah man, this is getting good," Vine declared tensely as Ikkaku smiled.

"I'm not done yet," Ikkaku declared as Vine remembered that Yugi still had a ball. His heart sunk, when Goku was blindsided by the ball and eliminated.

"Ah great," Vine sighed, "alright, time to get serious."

"I couldn't agree more!" Ikkaku declared as Vine collected two of the balls that had been thrown to his side, leaving Kenshin and Falis the other two. Vine was able to quickly take down Ichigo and Yugi, but Ikkaku returned the favor by eliminating Falis and Kenshin. Two more well placed balls and Miria and Kakashi were on the side lines as well, leaving Vine and Ikkaku to face off alone.

"Get him Papa Vine!" Selvaria shouted energetically.

"Yeah, you've got this Vine!" Goku declared.

"Go Bald Guy!" Luffy shouted, "don't you dare lose!"

"You can take him, Bald Guy!" Naruto shouted, "remember, you've got less wind resistance!"

"Oh brother, they're enjoying this as much as they enjoyed playing," Vine declared, breathing heavily.

"Getting tired? Maybe you oughta rest, old man," Ikkaku declared, though he was breathing as heavily as Vine.

"If the old, bald guys not done yet, then this old man can more than keep going," Vine replied, "let's finish this."

"Fine with me!" Ikkaku shouted as he flung a ball for Vine's head. Vine bent over backwards allowing the ball to sail over him, then put his hands down and back sprang into the air, narrowly clearing Ikkaku's second ball. Grabbing two of the balls himself, Vine flung them both at Ikkaku who narrowly dodged them before returning fire with the fifth ball which Vine narrowly sidestepped. Vine collected the three balls on his side as Ikkaku grabbed the two he had. By this point, the child alliance were yelling with enjoyment as the watched the two elite warriors square off.

"Sounds like the kids are having a blast," Vine declared.

"Why not, it is a pretty good show," Ikkaku declared.

"I guess so, but sadly, this has to end," Vine declared.

"You want it to end, then I'll end it!" Ikkaku shouted as he flung both dodge balls at Vine simultaneously. Vine responded by flinging two of his own which collided with Ikkaku's two, knocking them back at him. Ikkaku moved to the side to dodge the four balls, but was dismayed to see the final ball heading at him as he did. Ducking quickly, Ikkaku evaded the final ball, putting all five balls on his side.

"You're in trouble now," Ikkaku declared as he gathered the five balls and faced Vine.

"We'll see," Vine declared as he prepared to defend. He was surprised when Ikkaku lobbed the first ball high into the air before firing the second right at Vine. The alchemist ducked under that ball as Ikkaku flung the 3rd one for the crouched Vine's head. Pushing up with all his strengths, Vine back flipped over the third ball and landed on all fours, pressing himself flat against the ground as the 4th ball whizzed right over him.

"You won't dodge this one!" Ikkaku shouted as he fired the final ball at the down Vine.

"Uh oh!" Alicia shrieked.

"Come on, dodge it!" Natsu shouted. They were relieved when Vine rolled to the side and dodged the final ball.

"So much for done for," Vine declared.

"I'm not done yet!" Ikkaku declared as the 1st ball began to descend, landing right on Vine's head. The Raging Blast Alchemist instinctively reached out and caught the ball as it fell from his head.

"Catch, Ikkaku is out!" Imca shouted, "Team Vine wins!" At the announcement, all the children of the alliance, even Team Ikkaku, let out a wild cheer."

"That makes our score on the day 6 to 4, my favor," Vine declared between gasps for breath.

"Don't think it'll stay that way," Ikkaku panted in reply, the day is still young.

"Don't remind me, I think I need a nap," Vine sighed in reply.

"Another round, another round!" the kids all shouted energetically.

"I don't think you're gonna be getting that nap anytime soon," Imca declared, laughing.

"Well, it's been a while since I've done some real intensive training," Vine sighed, "alright. Let's do this."

….

Intense training was an understatement, by the time the kids energy even began to run out, the sun was beginning to go down. Vine and Ikkaku were both exhausted, not even managing to finish the final round as they both failed to dodge weak throws from Yusei and Alita. Vine sighed as he sat down and almost instantly collapsed. Ikkaku did the same and the two exhausted warriors lay on either side of Imca.

"Well, that was fun, let's not do it again sometime," Vine suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ikkaku replied.

"So… what're we gonna do for dinner?" Imca asked, causing both Vine and Ikkaku to sigh again.

"I vote leftovers," Vine replied.

"Let the rug rats fend for themselves," Ikkaku replied uncaringly, "I'm beat."

"Just Vine!" Shantella shouted suddenly.

"Is she carrying Flora?" Vine asked looking up at Imca.

"Yep," Imca replied nodding as she smiled cheekily.

"I'm not home!" Vine shouted, sighing in dismay, "whatever that kid ate for breakfast this morning, she's never allowed to have it again." Ikkaku and Imca both laughed happily as Shantella and Flora just watched them curiously.

….

"There we go," Valeria sighed with relief, "with a little luck, I'll be done by morning."

**Closing Theme: I'll Give you Romance (Dragon Ball)**


	6. The Race 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 3**

**The Shonen Alliance in**

**The Race Part 2**

**By GamingGuy84**

**Opening Theme: BELIEVE IN NEXUS (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)**

"GO!"

The second they heard that word, the racers sped out to compete for the grand prize…well, except for one. "What the hell? Why aren't we moving?!" Ed yelled in frustration as the Fullmetal Dragon refused to budge an inch.

"I don't know. It was working fine when we left the castle." Natsu replied, confused.

"Well, it looks like the Fullmetal Dragon is having some technical difficulties." Kakashi commented.

"Hopefully they'll get started soon, for the others are way ahead now. In the meantime, the 4-Star Warrior has taken an early lead, with the Hollow Soul right on it's tail!" Miria added.

Goku and Vegeta indeed have a strong lead, with Ichigo and Grimmjow quickly catching up. "Kurosaki, get right up next to them so I can do some damage!" Grimmjow said excitedly.

"Hey, remember Grimmjow, no destroying the car or killing our opponents!" Ichigo warned as he drove next to the Saiyans.

"Yeah, yeah." The Espada said annoyingly.

"Hey Vegeta, we got company!" Goku said as the Hollow Soul came up next to them on Vegeta's side.

"Let me deal with them, you concentrate on driving!" The Saiyan Prince ordered as the two cars bumped against one another.

"So, Prince Vegeta, ready to feel the pain?" Grimmjow asked with a look of bloodlust as he stood up.

"Are_ you_?" Vegeta replied with a smirk, also standing up. At once, both Saiyan and Espada punched each other in the face, hoping to cause the other to lose balance and fall, however they both still stood. Both cars shook from the impact, but neither backed away.

"Not bad, but can you handle this?" Grimmjow asked as he cut his right hand and held it out, which Vegeta quickly responded with his own attack. "Grand Rey Cero!"

"Galic Gun!"

The explosion from their powerful attacks was felt by the other racers as they sped forward, causing their drivers to try not to crash.

"Uh-oh, seems like Vegeta and Grimmjow went a little…overboard." Kakashi said.

"I can't tell what happened to both cars. We have to wait for the smoke to clear." Miria added.

Seconds later, everyone saw it; both the 4-Star Warrior and Hollow Soul were intact, and their occupants were alive. However, the impact of the explosion caused quite a big crater where the attacks collided.

"Grimmjow! You could've killed us with that little stunt!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Shut your mouth! We're allowed to use _any_ technique we got, remember? And I didn't blow anyone up! You should be grateful!" Grimmjow retorted.

"I'll be grateful when this race is over!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey you two! Just so you know, we'll continue to take the lead now! See ya!" Goku called happily as he and Vegeta resumed racing. As they drove off, Vegeta gave his opponents the finger.

"Nice try Espada! But the Prince of Saiyans can withstand much more than that weak attack!" he shouted. Ichigo and Grimmjow were fumed by this.

"That damn monkey! How dare he gives me the finger!" Grimmjow exclaimed in outrage.

"As soon as we catch up, he's going to regret it! But I'll be the one that attacks!" Ichigo replied as he got their car moving again.

"Alright, both cars are on the move again, with Goku and Vegeta still in the lead. In the meantime, let's see what the other racers are doing." Miria commentated.

"From what I can tell, the others are putting on quite a few stunts themselves." Kakashi replied.

Far behind the two leading cars, the Rubber Leaf was struggling to get past the Stardust Pharaoh. "Naruto, get past them!" Luffy said.

"I'm trying!" Naruto replied with increasing frustration.

"Yugi sure knows how to drive! He keeps blocking us!" Luffy said, impressed. "There's got to be way to get through." Naruto said to himself. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Luffy, I know what to do!" After motioning Luffy closer, Naruto whispered his plan, which made Luffy smiled mischievously.

In the Stardust Pharaoh, Yami Yugi kept his eyes on the road, while Yusei kept his eyes to what's behind them. "How's it looking back there Yusei?" Yami asked.

"Naruto and Luffy are still right behind us, with the others just barely in sight. But I think we need to be prepared; I saw Naruto whispering something in Luffy's ear and they have "that" grin of theirs." Yusei warned.

"I see, so they're up to something. Well we just have to have a counterattack." he replied. Yusei nodded. "I think I know just what to do." He inserted his duel disk into a slot in front of him and activated it. "This ought to do the trick!"

Just then, to Naruto and Luffy's surprise, the Stardust Pharaoh vanished under a black top hat with a question mark on it. And then four others appeared with it.

"Huh? What's with all the hats?" Luffy asked.

"It's one of Yugi's best cards; Magical Hats! In duels, he uses it to hide his monsters on the field. Looks like he's using it to hide himself and Yusei."

"No problem! We just need to attack the right hat!" Luffy said as he attacked the hat on the far right. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Wait, we don't know what's under the other hats!" Naruto warned, but it was too late. As soon as Luffy's fist struck the hat, a scarecrow made of junk popped up and forced his fist back.

"Oh man, it's Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap! The other three hats must have trap cards too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So how are we going to pick the hat the car's in?" Luffy asked.

Naruto grinned. "We won't have to. Luffy, take the wheel!" Confused, Luffy did so as he and Naruto switched places. "Hang on!" Naruto shouted as he threw some kunai at each of the hats…or rather exploding kunai! Each blast caused quite a bit of dust and smoke, making a large cloud. It didn't last long, for the cloud cleared and showed the Stardust Pharaoh once again.

"So much for our cover and traps!" Yami said as he saw they were wide open.

"I see the Rubber Leaf coming out of the smoke, with Luffy behind the wheel…And Naruto's got some Shadow Clones!" Yusei said.

"Here we come!" Naruto shouted as he and the clones leapt out of the car and headed straight for their target.

"Yusei!"

"I got it! I summon Junk Destroyer!" Yusei shouted as he summoned his four-armed Synchro monster. With his multiple attacks, Junk Destroyer pulverized the four Shadow Clones, and was now aiming for the real Naruto. However, Yugi and Yusei got a surprise; when Naruto was attacked, he disappeared in a puff of smoke too!

"Wait, they were _all_ clones! Where's the _real_ Naruto?" Yusei asked, not seeing Naruto next to Luffy in their car.

"Here I am!" shouted Luffy…who immediately transformed into Naruto!

"A Transformation Jutsu?!" Yami exclaimed in surprise. "But if he's Naruto, then where's Luffy?" he pondered.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Before either of them could react, a rubber arm sprang from the passenger side and nailed Junk Destroyer in the head, destroying him. Then another one came out and both hands grabbed both sides of the Stardust Pharaoh. "Hang on Naruto! Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he retracted his arms, causing the Rubber Leaf to soar over the Stardust Pharaoh's stunned duelists and zoomed ahead of them before landing.

"Alright, it worked!" the pair shouted in joy as they sped forward.

"I don't believe it; we got outsmarted by our biggest idiots." Yusei said in a hushed voice.

"Like Miria said, those two are unpredictable. They must have switched places again in that smoke cloud. They planned this well." Yami said respectfully.

"Incredible! Yugi and Yusei got left behind by Naruto and Luffy! What an unorthodox display of cleverness!" Miria said.

"I have to admit, they surprised even me." Kakashi replied.

Back at the starting line, Winry was looking over the Fullmetal Dragon's engine. "Well, what's wrong with it?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses. It looks like the spark plug got disconnected somehow. I just need to adjust this a bit and…that should do it! Try it again!" she said. As soon as Ed turned the key, the engine roared to life again.

"Alright, we're back in business! Thanks Winry!" Natsu said.

"No problem, now get out there and win!" Winry said before returning to her seat.

"Now let's get going!" Ed said as the car finally left.

"Okay, looks like the last car has finally left the starting line, but they have a lot of ground to cover to catch up to the leaders." Kakashi commented.

"So, how're we going to catch up to the others Ed? We're way behind." Natsu asked.

"We need a good boost of fire power…if you know what I mean." Ed replied with an evil grin.

At once, Natsu understood and grinned back. "Gotcha! Leave this to me!" He then stood up and faced behind them."This is going to be a little bumpy!" The wizard warned before using his technique. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as he shot a stream of fire from his mouth and through his hands. The Fullmetal Dragon blasted forward like a rocket, with Ed barely keeping them from crashing.

"YOU CALL THIS A LITTLE BUMPY?!" Ed called out in surprise as they zoomed ahead.

"Wow, it looks like the Fullmetal Dragon will catch up with the others in no time. And it looks like our other competitors are having quite a spar." Miria stated.

As she spoke, the Awakened Rosario, the Blue Valkyrur, and the Samurai Princess were having a three-way battle. On one side, Clare and Alita were clashing blades, while on the other Kenshin was trying to both drive and fend off a spear attack from Selvaria at the same time. To the Valkyria's surprise, the samurai was holding his own.

"Driving and crossing my spear with your blade, I didn't think even _you_ could pull that off!" Selvaria praised as Kenshin pushed away her spear.

"I am just as surprised myself, that I am." he replied as he swung his sword and nearly knocked the Valkyria's spear off.

"Careful Selvaria!" Alicia warned as Kenshin was getting the upper hand.

"I can handle this!" she replied as she prepared to launch a blast of blue fire from her weapon.

"Oh dear!" Kenshin panicked as he ducked to avoid the flames.

At the same time, Clare and Alita continued trying to slash each other. "I can see why Kenshin has you for his partner. You are probably as good a swordsman as he is." Clare said, impressed.

Alita chuckled. "Oh, I have no doubt he'd be better if he didn't continue holding himself back…AHHHHH!" Moka and Clare nearly laughed when they saw Alita being half roasted by the Valkyrian flames. Next thing they saw, Alita looked blackened and parts of her dress still had small blue flames on it. She then turned to Kenshin, who looked ready to cry. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!" The Murder Princess screamed at her driver.

"I am truly sorry Alita, that I am! I merely avoided Selvaria's flaming spear…"

"WHICH ENDED UP COOKING ME INSTEAD!"

"I never meant for this to happen! Please forgive me!" Kenshin pleaded, but Alita was not the forgiving type.

"I SWEAR, WHEN WE FINISH THIS RACE…!" But before she could finish her threat, Moka unexpectedly bumped the Awakened Rosario against the Samurai Princess and then gave it a good kick, which caused the latter to lose control and spun a little, making it fall behind.

"That'll teach you to learn your place!" Moka shouted in triumph, bumping her fist with Clare's.

"That's one down." Clare said as the Blue Valkyrur drove up next to them.

"Well, looks like it's just us girls now." Alicia said as they were now side by side. But before they could challenge each other, Clare and Selvaria saw something coming up from behind them…and fast!

"What the hell's that?" Moka asked. She got her answer as a red flaming blur blasted right past both cars.

"Was that Ed and Natsu?!" Clare asked, stunned.

"Looked like it." Alicia replied, looking just as surprised.

A little further ahead, the Stardust Pharaoh finally caught up to the Rubber Leaf. "There they are! Time for some payback!" Yami exclaimed. "Yusei, use the Swords of Revealing Light to stop them!"

"Way ahead of you!" Yusei replied as he drew the card.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Luffy noticed their opponents. "Hey Naruto, Yugi and Yusei are catching up!"

"Then we'll just have to slow them down!" Naruto said confidently. However, no one got a chance to do anything, for the fast moving Fullmetal Dragon drove past them at top speed.

The Stardust Pharaoh barely avoided a collision, but the Rubber Leaf was much closer. When the Fullmetal Dragon went past them, the speed actually caused Naruto and Luffy's car to spin around and around!

"YAAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed. When they finally stopped, they both had dizzy looks in their eyes.

"Anyone got the number of that dragon that blazed passed us?" Naruto asked dumbly as he and Luffy fell on each other's heads.

Further up ahead, the 4-Star Warrior and the Hollow Soul were at it again, but this time it was Goku and Ichigo that spared while their partners took the wheel.

"Damn Goku, I never pegged you to be a sword fighter!" Ichigo declared as his Zanpakto was blocked by Goku's energy covered finger.

"True, I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of guy, but that doesn't mean I can't learn something new!" he replied smiling.

"Stop praising the guy and beat him!" Vegeta and Grimmjow both shouted at their partners.

"Oh alright." Goku replied as he was going to knock Ichigo down with an energy burst. But before he could…

"INCOMING!" The four turned to see Ed and Natsu blasting their way towards them.

"Move away!" Goku and Ichigo yelled at their partners. They both moved away just in time for the Fullmetal Dragon to burst past them.

"The hell!?" Ichigo cursed.

"Wow, that's one fast dragon!" Goku said with a chuckle.

"Idiot! They've taken the lead now!" Vegeta cried in frustration.

"This is indeed an unexpected development; the Fullmetal Dragon has driven past all the other racers and taken the lead!" Kakashi announced, causing the crowds to cheer.

"And it looks like they've just finished the lap around the village and have reached mountains." Miria added.

"Alright, my hat goes off to shorty and his normally motion-sick partner!" Vine praised.

"That's my brother!" Al cheered.

"That's our Natsu!" Lucy and Erza shouted excitedly. Gray merely smirked.

As soon as the Fullmetal Dragon reached the mountains, Natsu's attack finally ceased and he dropped back in his seat.

"Great work Natsu! We came from dead last to being way in the lead in less than a minute! That's gotta be a record, right?" Ed said, pleased with their progress. When his partner didn't reply, Ed turned towards Natsu…and turned pale. "Uh, Natsu…you feeling okay?" he asked nervously. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't look okay as he shook his head; he looked green and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Oh hell no! You can't be feeling sick! What about Valeria's pill?! It hasn't been an hour yet!" he shouted, becoming more panicked by the second. Back at the stands, everyone was showing concern about Natsu too.

"Uh, Folks, it seems Natsu isn't looking so good. He looks like he's about to blow chunks." Kakashi stated.

"But why? I thought your pill was supposed to help him Valeria?" Rinoa asked her older sister.

"It did! He looked fine when they drove off. I can't understand what went wrong…" Valeria said, not understanding the situation.

But seconds later, it hit her, and she squealed. "Oh no! I know what happened!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Well, I made that pill to suppress his motion sickness for an hour…but I didn't take into account his powerful dragon fire magic! All that fire he used to catch up to the other racers must've caused the pill to burn out within seconds!" The Princesses and the others gasped, feeling instantly sorry for Natsu and Ed.

"Oh man, I feel really bad for Ed right now." Vine said in pity. Back in the mountain track, Natsu continued to look worse

as they entered the tunnel. "Ed…stop…the car." Natsu barely mumbled.

"No Way! We just got the lead and I'm NOT going to pull over just because you're about to puke!" Natsu looked like he couldn't hold it in any longer. "DAMMIT NATSU! CAN'T YOU HOLD IT IN UNTIL WE REACH THE HALF-WAY MARK?!" Ed shouted angrily. He got his answer as Natsu as he moved his head over the side and barfed.

"Oh good grief." Ed cursed silently as they drove on through. This pretty much continued until they reached the other end of the tunnel…which opened up into a beautiful beach with the big blue ocean beyond it. And right at the edge of the water was a big metal circular gateway.

"Alright, there's the gateway! Hang in there pal, we're almost there!" Ed said encouragingly. Natsu stopped puking, but he still didn't feel good. As soon as they reached it, they were enveloped by a bright light.

"The Fullmetal Dragon just reached the half-way mark of the race!" Kakashi said.

"And the others are right behind them! As soon as they are all through, the second half of the race can begin!" Miria declared.

When the light dimmed, the Fullmetal Dragon's occupants stopped in the middle of a lush, green forest.

"Where…are we?" Natsu asked softly, now beginning to recover from his motion sickness.

"Starting to feel better huh?" Ed asked grumpily.

Natsu replied with a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I couldn't help it. So what now?"

"I guess we wait for the others to catch up." Ed answered as he placed his hands behind his head and laid back. They had to wait nearly a whole 5 minutes before several blips of light had shone, and then they dimmed to reveal the other racers one by one.

"Hey, there you are! Nice work taking the lead!" Goku declared as he saw his friends.

"We would've been here sooner but we all slipped on something back in the mountain tunnel and caused us to nearly collide with each other. And judging from the smell, I don't think it was water…" Ichigo said with a disgusted face. Natsu chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah, that was kinda my fault. Sorry." he apologized.

"You were sick? I thought Valeria gave you something to help that?" Luffy asked.

"Obviously something went wrong." Clare said.

"I think it may have to do with using all that fire you used." Yami guessed.

"You think so?" Natsu asked. "Do you by any chance have another pill?" Ed asked.

To his relief, Natsu nodded. "Yep, Valeria gave me a backup just in case." he said as he took a small pink pill out of his pocket. But before he could swallow it, Ed grabbed his wrist.

"Two things partner. One, don't swallow that until we drive again. And two, no more dragon fire for the remainder of the race…CAUSE IF YOU MESS UP THE CAR, YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO WASH IT LATER, ALL BY YOUSELF! GOT IT!?" Ed threatened, with Natsu acknowledged with a nod.

"Hey guys. Where exactly are we?" Goku asked as he looked around the forest they were in. The others all looked around too, taking in the beauty.

"Teresa said that that gateway would take us to another world. I wonder what kind of world though." Alicia said.

"And isn't there supposed to be a guide to help us out here?" Naruto asked, looking around for someone waiting for them.

"Why yes! He's right here!" An energetic voice sounded right above Naruto. On top of the Rubber Leaf's sail, stood a man wearing dark green shirt and pants, a black coat with white diamonds pattering on the bottom, wooden sandals, and a green and white-striped bucket hat. He also carried a cane and held a fan in front of his face.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise. As he jumped down, Kisuke Urahara smiled at the racers.

"Well guys, you've all made it to the half-way point! Congrats! But," he said with a suddenly serious voice, "the hard part of the race… begins now."

To be continued.

**Ending Theme: Future Colors (Yu-Gi-Oh! **5D's**)**


	7. The Race 3

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 3**

**The Shonen Alliance in**

**THE RACE Part 3**

**By GamingGuy84**

**Opening Theme: Kimi Ga Inai Mirai (Inuyasha: The Final Act)**

"The _hard_ part? You're telling us we just now got to that part?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kisuke replied with his care free smile.

"Alright Urahara, what's the deal? Where are we? And what about those chip pieces we need to find?" Vegeta demanded.

"Sheesh, can't you guys just take the time to enjoy the scenery?" Kisuke asked, spreading his arms out at the forest around them.

"With you around, there's no time to enjoy anything." Ichigo said bluntly. Kisuke dropped the smile and sighed.

"You know me too well Ichigo. Oh alright, let's get down to business." Kisuke said in a serious manner, getting all the racers' attention. "As you all know, that gateway you just passed through led all of you to another world, and spread throughout this world

are 4 pieces of the computer chip you need to get to the portal that takes you to the finish line. But luckily, the pieces are within the immediate area." Kisuke explained.

"That's good I guess. Then they shouldn't be too hard to find right?" Goku asked. However, the former captain shook a finger.

"Uh-uh, didn't I just say that this was the hard part of the race? The hard part is not _finding_ the chip pieces…but _how_ to get them." This made everyone slightly nervous.

"Oh man, I don't like where this is going." Ed said, feeling anxious.

"You see, this world is home…to demons." Now everyone was alert.

"Demons?" Yami questioned.

"That's right; demons of all kinds roam around here. And pretty much all of them are not very friendly. However, the only ones you need to worry about are the ones guarding the four pieces."

"Demons are guarding them? Who are they?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, just some locals I persuaded to take part in our special event." Kisuke answered without a care in the world.

"Are they strong?" Luffy asked, getting excited like always. Kisuke shrugged.

"I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of convincing them if they weren't." he replied.

"Oh that's good to know." Ichigo said grumpily.

"So how do we find these demons?" Alita asked, wanting to get to the action already.

"The closest one is a few miles north of here. Once you get their piece, they'll tell you where to find the next one. Once you have all the pieces, just fit them together and insert the complete chip into this." Kisuke handed a small red device to Ed and Natsu. "Plug it into that slot and the portal will be activated and its location will be revealed."

"Hey, how come those two get to have it?" Moka demanded.

"Simple; they reached the halfway mark first. So they should have the honor of not only possession of the portal locater, but also claiming the first piece." Kisuke answered. Ed stuck his tongue out and lowered his lower eye lid at her, which pissed Moka off.

"I oughta drain all your blood for that you little ant!" she retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE ANT THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Ed shouted back in outrage. Everyone laughed at this scene, even Kisuke.

"Okay everyone, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Goku exclaimed. After Natsu swallowed his back up pill, he and Natsu drove off to get the first chip piece, with the other racers right behind them.

As they left, Kisuke smiled to himself. "There they go. Hmm, I wonder if I should've told them about the surprise waiting for them when they go for the last piece? Oh well, it'll be more fun if they find out for themselves." he said as he disappeared into the woods.

Meanwhile, the racers moved on through the forest. It wasn't long before they came out at a small village. The people there were startled to see them and wondered who they were. "It's okay, we're just having a race. We won't hurt anyone." Goku called out.

The racers got out of their cars and looked around the village. "That Urahara guy said the first chip piece was around here somewhere, right?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, but he still wasn't very specific." Yusei replied.

"Nor did he say what kind of demon would be guarding the first piece." Kenshin added.

"Well, whatever is guarding it, Natsu and I can probably handle it." Ed said confidently.

"Hey! Do any of you know where to find a demon guarding a computer chip piece?" Luffy shouted at the villagers, who looked like they didn't understand what he said.

"I guess that's a no." Alicia said.

"I'll bet that demon is a coward, not wanting to fight us." Grimmjow suspected.

"No one calls _me_ a coward!" a voice shouted from behind Grimmjow, who quickly unsheathed his Zanpakto, turned and blocked another blade aimed at his head.

As the attacker backed off and landed in front of the group, they all got a good look at him. The demon looked like a young teenage boy with long silver, flowing hair with doglike ears popping out at the top. He had golden eyes and wore a fiery red robe with a necklace of beads and fangs. He wielded a sword that resembled a huge fang.

"Wait, _that's_ a demon? I thought he'd be…scarier looking." Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Kisuke did say that there are different kinds of demons in this world. Maybe some of them resemble humans." Goku guessed.

"Enough talk! Who are you and what do you want?" the demon demanded.

"Look pal, unless you're holding a piece of a computer chip, we don't want a fight. So turn around and walk away before you get hurt." Ichigo warned. The demon raised an eyebrow.

"A compu…what? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, confused by the question.

"I didn't think so. Let's go guys. He's not guarding anything small and valuable." Ichigo said as he turned to his car.

"Hey wait. Are you referring to this thing?" the demon asked as he pulled something out from his robes. It was a small green object with blue and red lines over it, but it looked incomplete.

"That must be it!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Say demon, how did you get that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the chip piece in his hand.

The demon looked angry again. "Don't call me demon! I have a name dammit!" he shouted.

"Fine then, what is your name?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"It's Inuyasha." he answered. "As for how I got it, some guy wearing a hat and carrying a cane gave it to me, telling me that strangers will come for it. He said they'd have to fight me for it. I guess he was talking about all of you, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's us alright. But you only have to fight me and my partner here." Ed said, pointing to himself and Natsu. Inuyasha smirked.

"In that case, this is going to be easy. Neither of you look very strong, especially you shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY, YOU OVERGROWN MUTT?!" Ed shouted in outrage as he used his alchemy to form his metal blade and began attacking Inuyasha without mercy.

"He just had to call him that." Clare sighed as the two fought. Ed was slashing at Inuyasha, but the demon had little difficulty in defending himself. His sword blocked all of Ed's moves.

"Come on, is that it? My Tessaiga will crush you!" Inuyasha taunted as he pushed Ed backward.

"Did you forget? He's not fighting alone!" Natsu called out as he jumped in and punched Inuyasha in the head, knocking him down.

"Thanks Natsu. He sure knows how to use that sword." Ed said. Inuyasha got back up and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I guess your "partner" is a little tougher than I thought. Bring it on!" he called out as he charged at the pair. Both Ed and Natsu dodged as Inuyasha brought his sword down, missing them.

"Got any ideas?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…the "dirt nap" plan." Natsu replied. Ed nodded, smiling.

As Inuyasha swung his sword at Natsu he jumped over it and kicked the demon in the head. Natsu then proceeded with a strong punch in the stomach before grabbing his arm and tossing him over on his back. "Now Ed!"

Ed responded by clapping his hands and touching the ground, using his alchemy to cover Inuyasha in a mound of dirt and rock. "Damn! I, I can't break free! What the hell did you do?!" he shouted helplessly. "It's too complicated to explain, but

the short version is: the alchemist and dragon fire wizard-1, and the dumb dog with a sword- zilch!" Ed said grinning with Natsu. Inuyasha was becoming pissed now.

"Damn you! Let me out of here!" he demanded.

"I will, if you give us that chip piece you have." Ed responded confidently.

Inuyasha only snarled for a moment, but appeared to have relented. "Oh alright, I'll hand it over." he mumbled.

"Good boy. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ed asked mockingly as he used alchemy again to release Inuyasha.

But as soon as he did, he swung up his Tessaiga again. "HAHA! You idiots! You completely fell for it!" he shouted in glee as he was about to attack again…until another voice popped in.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha immediately fell flat on his face hard on the ground, which confused the group. They then saw a young dark haired woman in a kimono walking towards them from the village.

"Okay, what just happened?" Selvaria asked.

"Oh nothing much, just telling my husband to SIT!" the woman said again, causing Inuyasha, who was getting back up, to fall down again with a loud thud. She stopped beside Inuyasha and glared down at him.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing? I'm in the middle of a fight here!" he complained as he slowly stood up.

"And you just now lost that fight! Now stop being a sore loser and give them what they came for!" Kagome commanded.

After mumbling to himself, Inuyasha took out the chip piece and handed it over to Ed. "Thanks ma'am. He called you Kagome, right?" the alchemist asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, that's right."

"And this guy is your…husband?" Natsu asked, clearly confused.

"He is. Don't get me wrong, he can be a real jerk sometimes. But he really is a good person…most of the time." Kagome said, making Inuyasha glare at her. "So, you must be the people that strange man with the hat said would come for that chip right?"

"Yeah. Did he tell you why?" Goku asked.

"He said something about a race and that you would be looking for other pieces like that one." Inuyasha answered reluctantly.

"Which brings us to our next question. Do you know where we can find the next piece?" Moka asked.

"I believe the next one is at a waterfall not far from here. Good luck with Koga, he's the one guarding it." Kagome said.

"Thanks. We'll be on our way then." Yusei said as he and the others returned to their cars and drove away.

When they were gone, Inuyasha cursed loudly about his humiliating defeat. "I swear, if you hadn't interfered, I would've defeated them." he said angrily.

"They had to defeat you to continue that race of theirs, and you weren't cooperating." Kagome argued back.

"Hmph." Inuyasha huffed as they walked.

"And besides, they didn't seem all that bad." Kagome added.

"Whatever. If I ever see them again, I'll beat the crap out of them!" her husband declared, making Kagome sigh.

Not long afterward, the racers arrived at the waterfall Kagome mentioned. "This must be the place. So where's this Koga person?" Goku asked.

"He's right here." said a proud voice atop the waterfall.

They saw another human like demon, but he had blue eyes, pointed ears, black hair wrapped in a ponytail with a headband, and dressed in loose armor with fur on his shoulders and legs. He also carried a sword, but unlike Inuyasha's his looked like a regular blade.

"I take it you want _this_ from me, right?" Koga asked, taking out an object just like the one Inuyasha had.

"That would be it, that it is." Kenshin answered. Koga smirked.

"Well then, I guess there's just one thing to do then. You have what it takes to defeat me?" he challenged the samurai.

"I accept your challenge Koga, that I do." Kenshin answered as he pulled out his sword.

"Don't take all the fun Kenshin, I want a piece of him to." Alita added as she stood behind Kenshin with her sword drawn out too. Koga then did likewise.

"Alright then. If you want your prize, come and get it!" Without hesitation, Kenshin and Alita ran and leapt up the rocky edges of the waterfall to meet up with Koga. When they arrived with their blades pointing at him, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Ooookay. Didn't expect you to make it up here so quickly." Koga admitted.

"We've had practice. So how do you want to settle this?" Alita asked. After some thinking and looking down at the pool below, Koga made up his mind.

"How about this: You two manage to knock me off and I land in the pool, you get this chip piece. I knock any of you or both of you off, I keep it. Sound right?"

"That sounds reasonable. Alita?" Kenshin asked his partner.

"Fine by me."

Without another word, they went at it.

"Ten bucks says Kenshin and Alita drop him in less than a minute." Ichigo betted.

"You're on." Naruto said in agreement."

On the top, Kenshin and Alita crossed blades with Koga. But even from the bottom of the waterfall, it was clear Koga was at a disadvantage against the more experienced swordsmen.

'_Damn. These two are good! I can barely block their attacks!'_ Koga thought as he struggled to stand his ground.

Kenshin was fast with his sword, while Alita was more aggressive. Together, they continued to clash blades with Koga until he was at the edge of the waterfall.

"Shall we, how they say, drop him in the drink?" Kenshin asked.

Alita smirked. "I think it's throw him in the drink, but yes, lets!" she declared as they both effortlessly pushed Koga off and watched him fall into the pool with a big splash.

"What did I tell ya?" Ichigo said, smiling. As Kenshin and Alita made their way back down, Koga swam to shore, coughing and panting.

"Okay, I guess you guys won. Here it is." Koga said as he handed the second piece to Kenshin.

"Thank you Koga, we are most appreciated, that we are." Kenshin said politely.

"Now then, where can we find number three?" Grimmjow asked.

"You'll find the next one deeper in the forest, at the entrance to a cave guarded by Shippo." Koga said after shaking some water off.

"Okay, thanks. It was most fun fighting you." Kenshin said as he and the others took off. Koga still thought about how strong they were.

"Man, if those two were that strong, I wonder how tough their other friends are? Glad I won't have to find out." he said to himself as he walked away.

It was another 10 minutes before they reached the cave Koga talked about. But like before, no one was around. "Hello! Anyone home!" Goku shouted in the cave. No one came out.

"Yeah, that worked like a charm Kakarot." Vegeta mocked.

"There has to be someone here, Koga told us to come to this place." Alicia said.

"More like someones!" said a whole bunch of voices at once. Seconds later, coming out of the cave were a bunch of little demons that sort of resembled foxes.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Alicia said as she walked over and petted one on the head.

"Hey, we may look cute, but don't underestimate us!" the fox demon, who seemed to be the leader, strongly declared as he backed away. However, the racers didn't seem to take him seriously.

"Yeah, whatever. You have something like these?" Naruto asked as he held out one of the chip pieces. The lead demon nodded.

"We sure do." he said as he held the piece out. "But if you want it…"

"We have to fight you, right?" Luffy asked, not thinking this would be challenging. But the little demon shook his head.

"No; us fox demons are not known to be warriors. More like…experienced thinkers." he said mischievously.

"Meaning what furball?" Grimmjow asked, feeling annoyed.

"Meaning that if you want this piece, you have to outsmart us. You know, beat us at our own game." said the demon as he placed the chip piece in his pocket.

"That sounds like something Yusei and I can handle. Wouldn't you agree?" Yami asked his partner, who nodded.

"Agreed. We'll beat you." Yusei said confidently.

The fox demons smiled that their challenge was accepted. "Here's the deal. We can shape shift into anything, or anyone, we want. All you have to do is figure out which of us has the chip piece and it's yours. Lose, and you can kiss it goodbye."

Yami and Yusei looked at one another and nodded. "Agreed." they both said.

"Then let the challenge begin!" the led demon said as he and the others placed leaves on their heads…and they all threw green fire on the ground, causing a big cloud. When it cleared, all of the demons looked just like their leader; a little boy with green eyes and light brown hair with a blue bow at the top, and a bushy fox like tail.

"Now then, which of us has your prize?" they all said at the same time.

"They all look and sound alike. How can Yugi and Yusei tell which one's got the chip piece?" Selvaria asked.

"If anyone can figure it out, it's those two." Goku said with confidence.

Yugi and Yusei studied them for a moment. "Well, this is quite puzzling." Yami said aloud.

_'No kidding. Which one has it?'_ Yugi asked in his mind.

"Those little guys aren't making this easy…but it's nothing that can't be solved." Yusei said.

"Yes…this is a tricky challenge." Yami said, and that's when it hit him. "Yusei, I know what to do." he said to his partner, who leaned over so that Yami could whisper in his ear. The fox demons were curious as to what was going on. Then Yami was done, Yusei smiled.

"That's a good idea. Let's hope it works." Yami and Yusei then turned back to the fox demons. "Alright, we made our choice." Yami said.

"Well then, who do you think has it?" all the demons asked again in unison.

"We'll tell you, but first…" Yami then activated his duel disk and set a card, with Yusei doing the same. "Now then, we have our own challenge. One of the cards we set can help us defeat you, while the other is a decoy." he said.

"You pick the right card, and we tell you who we think has the piece. Pick the wrong one, and you'll have to show us who has it." Yusei added.

The foxes looked skeptical, but intrigued. "Have it your way then. We pick…his card!" They all pointed at Yami's card.

"Are you sure?" he questioned them.

"We're quite sure!" they responded.

"In that case, here is what you have picked." Yami said as he activated his card. It was a trap card with an ancient purple eye with a red glowing center. "I'm afraid you have chosen my Eye of Truth trap card! This card has the power to expose the truth in all in its gaze, and now it shall show the truth about all of you!"

The card's eye then glowed and forced the foxes' shape shifting power to wear off and the other foxes returned to their original appearances, but the leader looked the same; he was the one standing in the far left.

"Aw man! That's no fair!" one of the other foxes said.

"Rules are rules. Now then Shippo, the chip piece please." Yusei requested as he held out his hand.

"Oh alright." the lead fox said as he handed the piece over. "Hey wait, how did you know what my name was?" he asked, startled that the pair knew his name.

"For one thing, Koga told us that a demon named Shippo would be guarding the next chip piece. And for another, you acted like the leader of these little guys so we figured you were Shippo. Lastly, only the "real" you could possibly have held the chip piece." Yami answered. Shippo then sighed in defeat.

"Sheesh, I never met people as smart as you two. Well, good luck with getting the last piece from Sesshomaru waiting at the nearest mountain. He won't be as friendly as the rest of us were." Shippo warned as the duelist pair returned to their car, along with the others.

"Nice work you two. By the way Yusei, what was your card?" Goku asked. Yusei smirked when he showed them…the exact same card Yami had!

"Wait, you two set the same card?" Naruto asked.

"Sure did; it was a sure fire way of getting the chip piece. And it worked." Yusei said proudly as they and the other racers roared away.

Getting to the foot of the mountain didn't take long, and once they arrived another demon stood waiting for them. He was tall with long silver hair with bangs above his eyebrows. He had golden eyes with four purple stripes (two on each cheek) and a crescent moon mark on his forehead. The demon wore a white and red kimono with armor on the chest and shoulders, as well as a long piece of fur covering his right arm. He also carried two swords at his side.

"Hey there. You must be Sesshomaru, right?" Goku called out as he got out of the 4-Star Warrior.

"I am. Then I am to assume that you all came here for this useless object?" Sesshomaru asked as he revealed the final chip piece, in which Goku said yes.

"You know, now that I look at him, he kinda looks like that Inuyasha guy from earlier." Ed pointed out as he studied Sesshomaru's looks.

"Yeah, and I can sense his energy is similar to his, only much stronger." Goku added. Sesshomaru growled at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

"Don't compare me to my half-brother. We are nothing alike." he said in a testy voice.

"He's your half-brother?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately; we had the same demon father, who ruled the Western Lands in his time. But his mother was a human…probably why he married one himself." Sesshomaru said, still a little peeved.

"Heh, the guy didn't mention that." Luffy said.

"Probably because we never asked." Moka replied.

"Don't waste my time any further. I am told you have to fight us for this "chip piece". So who will it be?" The demon lord asked.

Ichigo stepped forward as he held out Zangetsu, while Grimmjow followed with drawing out Pantera. "We'd be happy to…wait, what do you mean by "us"? Isn't it just you?" he questioned. Before Sesshomaru could answer, another opponent appeared from above, and it was someone the racers didn't expect.

"Tier Harribel?!" Grimmjow exclaimed in surprise. It was indeed the Number 3 Espada who now stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Grimmjow. I take it Kisuke Urahara didn't inform you I would be a part of this?" Harribel asked, holding out her Zanpakto, Tiburon.

"No, he didn't. Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Princess Teresa informed me about this race and asked if I'd like to participate in this event, and I said I would. Starrk is managing Hueco Mundo while I'm here, although he wasn't enthusiastic about it." Harribel answered.

"So it's a tag team fight is it? Fine by me." Ichigo said as he turned to his partner. "You take Sesshomaru and Harribel is mine."

"Why should you get Harribel?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Well, considering she's 3 ranks above you, you wouldn't put up much of a fight against her." Ichigo pointed out, making Grimmjow look infuriated.

"Fine! Do what you want, just don't get in my way!" he shouted back.

"The same goes for you Tier Harribel. I do not need your assistance." Sesshomaru said as he took out one of his swords.

"I understand." she replied.

"Let's settle it this way: The first to draw blood wins." Grimmjow proposed.

"Agreed." Both demon and Espada said.

"Alright, here we go! Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as he changed to his Tensa Zangetsu outfit and charged straight for Harribel, while Grimmjow went for Sesshomaru.

The instant the four blades clashed, shockwaves were felt by the rest of the group and throughout the area.

"Well now, feels like they finally reached Sesshomaru and Harribel. This is going to be exciting." Kisuke said to himself while watching from a distance.

Back at the battle, while Grimmjow was crossing blades with Sesshomaru, Ichigo was trying to find an opening, but Harribel wasn't making it easy. "You will have to do better than that." she taunted. Ichigo smirked.

"I'm just getting started." he said as he pushed her blade away and slashed at her side, but Harribel quickly blocked.

On the other end, Grimmjow was enjoying his bout with his opponent. "What's wrong dog breath, can't keep up?" the Espada goaded.

"Don't underestimate me, or the power of my Bakusaiga!" he declared as he swung his blade, which released a powerful green energy at Grimmjow. Grimmjow merely held up his hand and blocked the energy wave, which left Sesshomaru stunned. "He blocked Bakusaiga's attack…with his bare hand?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Not too shabby mutt. That almost tickled!" he taunted.

Sesshomaru growled as he aimed for his head, but Grimmjow ducked and punched his opponent in the gut. Sesshomaru didn't cough up any blood, but he did gasp for air; he had never been hit that hard before. "Come on tough guy! Is that really all you got?!" he asked while Sesshomaru was catching his breath. "I'll take that as a yes!" Grimmjow stated as he lifted his Zanpakto and swung from his side.

At the same time, Ichigo was using his speed to try to catch Harribel off guard. "Let's see if you can hit something this fast!" he declared as he flashed away. Harribel looked from left to right, but could not see Ichigo at all. Harribel merely took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and waited. Seconds later, her eyes snapped open and swung behind her to block Ichigo's blade.

"I found you." she said, only she was in for a nasty surprise: Ichigo was wearing his Hollow mask!

"And I got you right where I want you! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he fired his signature attack while his blade was crossing Harribel's. For a moment Harribel was lost in a blast of black energy, but reappeared seconds later…with a bleeding right shoulder.

"Impressive Ichigo, you're as strong as I heard. I see how you defeated Grimmjow in his fight with you." Harribel praised while sheathing her weapon.

"Hey!" Grimmjow called out as he stood in front of Sesshomaru, who bleed from his left side.

"It was the truth, why deny it?" Ichigo teased. While applying pressure to their wounds, Sesshomaru handed over the final chip piece to Ichigo.

"You two…better not cross paths with me again." Sesshomaru warned as he walked away.

"It was an honor fighting you…Ichigo Kurosaki." Harribel said before vanishing, making Ichigo smile.

"That makes four, doesn't it?" Naruto asked as the Soul Reaper and Espada returned.

"Sure does. Now let's find that portal." Ed said as he assembled the pieces and plugged it into the device Kisuke gave him and Natsu. The device then lit up and beeped loudly. The next thing they saw was a holographic map of the area, with an arrow pointing from the racer's location to the location of the now activated portal.

"This is it guys! The portal back to the castle, and to the finish line, is open!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Yes! The race is back on!" Luffy shouted as everyone returned to their cars and sped away to the portal.

"According to the gizmo, the portal is at the remains of a place called Mount Hakurei. It's close." Ed said as he drove. But all too soon, the racers caught sight of the swirling vortex in the distance. Right now, the three lead cars were the 4-Star Warrior, the Hollow Soul, and the Rubber Leaf.

"Any last minute ideas of how to win Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as the portal got closer.

"As a matter of fact Vegeta, I do. And we can thank Ed and Natsu for it!" Goku said with a big grin.

"You mean..?" Vegeta's eyes widened as the thought passed through his mind.

"Yep. Now take the wheel and leave the rest to me!" Goku declared as he stepped on top of the car and faced backward.

"Hey Ichigo, is Goku doing what I think he's going to do?" Grimmjow asked his driving partner.

"Sure looks like it. Two can play this game right?" Ichigo answered back.

"Right." Grimmjow said as he copied Goku's tactic. Their actions didn't escape the notice of the Rubber Leaf's occupants.

"Look Luffy, looks like Goku and Grimmjow are about to do what Ed and Natsu did!" Naruto observed.

"If they do what they did, one of them would win for sure!"

"Not unless we…" Naruto whispered his new plan to Luffy, and they smiled again.

"Great! I love your plans Naruto!" Luffy declared.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he used his technique to blast the car forward like it just got fired out of a cannon.

"Grand Rey Cero!" Grimmjow yelled as he used his move so that the Hollow Soul also had a boost.

"Now Luffy!" Naruto shouted. Right before the 4-Star Warrior and the Hollow Soul got their boosts, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the rear bumpers of both cars. Now all three were moving like a flash!

"Whatever you do Luffy, don't let go!" Naruto shouted as the Rubber Leaf dragged behind the lead cars.

"What the hell?! Did Goku and Grimmjow just steal my idea?!" Ed shouted in disbelief.

"Sure looks like it." Natsu replied, while Ed groaned.

With their boosts, the two lead cars zoomed closer and closer to the portal. "We're almost there Kakarot! But we are still neck and neck with Ichigo and Grimmjow!" Vegeta called out.

"Got it! More boosting power, coming up!"

"Wait until we reach the portal!" Vegeta advised.

"Wait for it…" Naruto said softly to Luffy at the same time.

"Can you fire another Cero for more speed?" Ichigo called behind him.

"Sure can! Just tell me when!" Grimmjow answered back.

As soon as all three cars were within 20 feet of the portal…

"NOW!"

To be concluded.

**Ending Theme: Going my Way! (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)**


	8. The Race Finale

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 3**

**The Race Part 4**

**By GamingGuy84**

**Opening Theme: Cross Game (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)**

During the racers' time in the alternate world, the spectators caught every moment, thanks to the well placed cameras.

"Well, it looks like Ed and Natsu didn't have too much trouble with Inuyasha." Kakashi commentated.

"No, but Inuyasha certainly got the worst of it from his wife." Miria added with a chuckle.

After the racers had reached the half-way mark, everyone had moved to the castle gates, where the finish line was set up; another portal just like the one at the beach.

'_Makes me glad my wife can't do that to me.'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a slight shudder. The other alliance members also got a kick out of the half-demon's "punishment".

"Did you see that? That Inuyasha jerk fell flat on his face just by hearing his wife say one word! That's just hilarious!" Sakura said as she laughed her head off. "I wish I could've done that to Naruto years ago!"

"Forget Naruto, I'd rather use that on Luffy!" Nami cackled in agreement.

"That would certainly teach those two a lesson about doing something reckless and stupid." Mustang said with a smirk.

"You know, I'd like to use that on Ed too; it would keep him from attacking anyone who insults him height wise. But mostly I'd do it just for the hell of it." Vine said that last part in a softer voice with an evil smile.

"Me too! Shorty should definitely get what's coming to him!" Aliasse shouted in glee. Vine then suddenly gave her a glare.

"I wouldn't be so cheery if I were you Ali…considering the stunt you and Mizore pulled earlier." he said in his serious voice.

Ali and Mizore looked down in embarrassment and shame. "We're sorry Vine. We didn't cause any harm." Mizore said in defense.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to Mizore." Vine replied in a tone that meant "I mean it". The pair said no more after that.

"Um well, Natsu did pretty good without his Dragon Fire magic." Lucy said shortly after the awkward moment.

"Yeah, just goes to show he can be tough without breathing fire." Gray added confidently.

A short time later, everyone watched the sword battle of Kenshin and Alita verses Koga. Their friends cheered as the two knocked the wolf demon into the water.

"That's another victory for our racers, and another chip piece in their possession." Miria said.

"And although Koga suffered a humiliating defeat, he still got a quick dip in the pool." Kakashi added, which was awarded by several audiences members laughing.

"Kenshin and Alita, they do work well together don't they?" Zoro said, impressed.

"Even though they're like yin and yang, they sure can cooperate…but I thought Alita would not want to help Kenshin after getting fried by Selvaria?" Falis questioned.

"The Murder Princess made it clear Kenshin would pay after the race. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Sanji said. "But a scorned woman's got nothing on Alita." he added with a grimace.

Not long after, Yugi and Yusei had their battle of wits with Shippo and his fellow fox demons. The duo's victory got cheers from their biggest supporters.

"That's piece number three! Shippo and his friends certainly got outsmarted didn't they?" Kakashi asked his wife.

"Indeed. With the combined intellect of Yugi and Yusei, they could not hope to prevail." Mira answered.

"Oh yeah! That's Yug for ya! The guy never gets stumped!" Joey exclaimed excitedly for his best friend.

"Don't forget Yusei. He's the perfect partner for him." Akiza replied.

"They are both so brilliant with strategies, there's no way they could lose." Serena added happily.

"No kidding. Those two are the best of the best!" Jaden said.

"I hope to be as good as them someday." Yuma said mostly to himself.

_"Perhaps with enough time and practice, you can be."_ Astral replied as he hovered next to his partner.

Yuma nodded in agreement.

Then the audience really got excited when the tag team fight with Ichigo and Grimmjow verses Sesshomaru and Tier Harribel got underway. Throughout the battle, everyone gasped and cried with each move made by the combatants. When it was over and the Soul Reaper and Espada claimed the final piece, another big cheer rose from the alliance stands.

"With that amazing display of power and ferocity, the final chip piece has been won!" Kakashi declared.

"Though both Harribel and Sesshomaru are strong in their own right, they could not hope to beat such a fearsome duo." Miria added.

"I knew Ichigo and Grimmjow would win." Nel said.

"Those two don't get along at all, but they sure know how to win a fight." Chad said.

"No joke; it's not every day a Soul Reaper and a Hollow work together to achieve victory." Rukia added in amazement.

But without any warning, as soon as the racers moved out toward the location of the activated portal, the hologram screens malfunctioned and the picture was gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have some technical difficulties and we lost sight of our racers." Kakashi declared.

"Fortunately, we have just now received a message from Kisuke Urahara saying that the racers will reach the portal within minutes and the winner will soon be decided!" Miria said encouragingly.

"But why is the holoprojector not working?" Flora asked Valeria, seeing as she was the one who built it.

"My guess is that the residual spiritual energy from Mount Hakurei is interfering with the camera's signals." she guessed.

Everyone waited anxiously on the edge of their seats, watching for the first car to pass through the portal to win. The wait seemed to drag on forever, the tension was mounting. It was absolutely silent throughout the stands, except for an occasional breeze.

Then suddenly, the portal glowed brightly. The whole audience's eyes were glued at the spot where the winning car was due to appear. The moment was only seconds away now…

"Please let it be Goku and Vegeta!" Krillin cheered hopefully.

"Let it be Naruto and Luffy!" Sakura and Nami exclaimed.

"Ichigo and Grimmjow!" Renji and Ikkaku cried out.

The other racers' supporters yelled loudly as they hope to see their selected cars make it first.

And then, it happened…not one, not two, but _three_ cars came blasting through the portal and crossing the finish line at nearly the exact same moment!

"Wow, this was unexpected! It looks like we have a three-way tie between the 4-Star Warrior, the Rubber Leaf, and the Hollow Soul! Even with my Sharingan, I can't tell who crossed first!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"Neither can I. We'll have to play back the video and watch it in slow motion to see who made it first. In the meantime, here come the remaining racers!" Miria declared as the remaining cars appeared through the portal.

"The fourth car to pass through is the Fullmetal Dragon, followed by the Stardust Pharaoh, The Awakened Rosario, the Samurai Princess, and finally the Blue Valkyrur!" Kakashi called out the cars in order of their return.

"Damn, if only I used my Fire Dragon's Roar again, we could've won!" Natsu complained as Ed hit the brakes.

"And have you puking later, I don't think so." Ed said in a sour voice.

As the racers appeared and got out of their cars, the crowds cheered at their return. "Yeah, alright! I don't care which of us won, that was the most amazing thing we've ever done!" Goku declared excitedly.

"You can say that again!" Naruto replied while pumping his fist in the air.

"I have to admit…it was kind of fun." Ichigo admitted.

"I definitely found some joy in it." Grimmjow muttered softly.

"Even though some of us came in or near last, it still was fun to race with everyone." Alicia said while smiling.

"Sure did, and we'll do better in the next race." Selvaria said as she patted her partner's shoulder.

The others made other agreements about their enjoyment of the race, but were interrupted when Kakashi and Miria called out on their mics.

"Everyone, we have just gone over the footage of the three leading cars, and we can tell you there is definitely a winner." Miria said.

"And we will leave that announcement to Princess Teresa. Take it away." Kakashi said as he handed the mic to Teresa.

"Thank you Kakashi. Very well, here we go. It was a very close call; in fact, any of these cars could've won if they had been a bit faster. But anyway, I'll start with who came in third place…Ichigo and Grimmjow in their Hollow Soul!" Teresa announced.

A loud cheer came from the alliance stands, especially from Orihime and Nel. Ichigo and Grimmjow smirked. "Well, not bad for our first race huh?" Ichigo asked his partner.

"I suppose not. But when we finally fight to kill, the winner will definitely be me!" Grimmjow declared, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ichigo replied.

After a few moments, Teresa quieted down the spectators for her next announcement. "Alright, now…the moment you've all been waiting for!" Teresa paused for dramatic effect. "The car that came in first place, and the winner of the first Alliance Gran Prix is…" she paused again, making everyone hold their breath. "Naruto and Luffy in their Rubber Leaf, followed by Goku and Vegeta in their 4-Star Warrior!" The princess finally said.

"YES! WE WON! WE WON!" The ninja and pirate shouted happily as they jumped up and down with joy.

"Congratulations you two!" Goku said appraisingly as he clapped.

"Well, if I'm second again, at least it's not just me." Vegeta said to himself while showing a faint smile.

The crowds roared as they ran down to the road and lifted Naruto and Luffy up in the air. "I'm so loving this!" Naruto shouted.

"Me too!" Luffy replied gleefully.

"Well, there you have it! Our first Alliance Grand Prix went without any "major problems"." Kakashi said, while winking at his wife with his open eye. Miria smiled back.

"I have to agree. What do you think sweetie?" she asked their daughter.

"Wacing…Fun!" Naruta said happily, making her parents laugh.

"Yes Naruta, it certainly is." Kakashi said while smiling behind his mask.

Moments later, Shantella and Teresa walked right up to the A.G.P. winners, carrying a big golden trophy.

"Here is your trophy. You've earned it." Shantella said, handing it to Naruto and Luffy.

"Thanks! Is this the grand prize?" Luffy asked. Both princesses shook their heads.

"Oh no, that's just the tip of the iceberg. The grand prize is much more…grand." Teresa said.

"Which is?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Well, the grand prize is…"

….

A short time later, Naruto and Luffy were playing "keep away" with a certain demon's sword.

"Hey! Come on! Give me back the Tessaiga!" Inuyasha complained as he chased after the pair.

"Sorry buddy, but you gotta catch us to get it back!" Naruto called out while sticking out his tongue.

"So I guess that means you have to "fetch" it!" Luffy said with his goofy grin.

"You damn brats! You're going to get it when I catch you!" Inuyasha replied angrily as he chased after them.

Meanwhile, the other racers and some of their friends shared a meal with Kagome and an older woman named Kaede. With them are a monk named Miroku and his wife Sango with their three children; twin girls and a baby boy.

"I'm glad you guys all came back for a visit. It gave us a chance to get to know each other." Kagome said.

"Thank Naruto and Luffy; they're the real reason we're here." Goku said.

"Since the grand prize was a week-long vacation in your world, and Teresa and Shantella said they could bring us along for the first day, it worked out perfectly." Yugi said while munching on some rice.

"Yep, especially seeing dog boy there getting pissed off again." Ed said with a chuckle as he pointed to the three running in the background. Everyone laughed at that.

Before anyone else could say anything, Ed then frowned. "What's wrong brother?" Al asked as he took a bite of an egg roll.

"It's just that…I still can't understand why the Fullmetal Dragon broke down all of a sudden at the start of the race." he answered.

"Yeah, that did seem strange. It was in perfect condition before the whole thing started." Natsu said in agreement.

"Maybe that spark plug came out on its own, that it wasn't properly in place?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, I doubt that." Vine said, making everyone face him.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked suspiciously. Raging Blast then looked over at the two girls next to him.

"Ladies, you have something to say?" he asked them sternly. Ali and Mizore tried not to look at Ed, feeling ashamed of their act.

"It was…our fault." Mizore said reluctantly. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"_Your_ fault?" he said, his temper beginning to rise. The snow fairy nodded slowly, and then pointed to Aliasse, "but it was her idea!" she said quickly, making the Valkyria flinch.

"Don't try to pin it all down on me! You were the one who snuck into the castle garage last night and loosened up the spark plug on shorty and Natsu's car!" she yelled, pointing back at Mizore.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PATHETIC LITTLE BEAN SPROUT?!" Ed yelled angrily at Ali.

"BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID YOU SABOTAGE OUR CAR?!" Natsu asked both girls, who was just as angry as his partner was.

"Because Vine didn't get to race with sho…Ed." Ali said, changing the last word quickly before Ed could yell again. "I wanted Vine to be a part of the race, but when I found out he wasn't going to be, I wanted payback." she explained.

"THAT'S YOUR REASON?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO PROVE, HUH?!" Ed shouted.

"The princesses were the ones who got to choose who would race with who! You should blame them!" Natsu declared.

"We know that now. We're so sorry." Mizore apologized, with Ali nodding with her. Ed still fumed at them for their crime…at least, he called it a crime.

"How did you find out about this Vine?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. After Ed and Natsu did their "fire boost" thing and made it to the half way mark first, Ali blurted out that she couldn't believe "shorty" and "dragon breath" could have made such a come back after what they did last night. And unfortunately for them, I was right above them when I heard it. It didn't take much persuading to get them spilling their guts." Vine said.

"STOP WITH THE SHORT CRAP ALREADY!" Ed shouted furiously at the Colonel.

"Hey, don't take it out on me! I'm just repeating what she said!" Vine said with his hands up in defense.

Ed then turned to the girls again. "And as for you two…"

"Hey Mizore, let's go play with the Naruto, Luffy, and Inuyasha!" Ali said suddenly, grabbing Mizore's hand and dragging her away toward the boys.

"YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Ed cried out as he chased after them.

"Wow, that Edward sure has a temper, that he does." Kenshin as he made to sip some tea. However, he never got to taste it; his cup was suddenly sliced perfectly in half. Kenshin's face fell as his tea spilled onto the ground.

"He's not the only one." Alita said, standing above Kenshin with her sword pointing at him. "You still owe me for letting Selvaria use me as a roasting turkey!" she yelled out as she slashed at Kenshin's head, but ducked and rolled away just in time.

"Alita please! Can't we settle this in a civilized manner?!" the Battosai yelled as Alita chased after him, her sword swinging wildly.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking too?! I'm anything but civilized! Now stand still so I can cut you to pieces!" The rest of the group laughed as the three groups ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"This was definitely fun! I honestly can't wait until the next Alliance Grand Prix!" Goku said excitedly.

"No, but I'm sure they can!" Ichigo said as he pointed to Kenshin and the girls running away from their pursuers.

The End.

**Ending Theme: Toi Michi no Saki de (Inuyasha: The Final Act)**


	9. The Trickster 1

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE UNTOLD STORIES**

**ADVENTURE 5**

**THE TRICKSTER**

**Part 1**

**By Mastergamer14**

**(Vine's Note: I've decided on the opening and closing theme on this one so I can get it posted. They'll be subject to change once I hear back from Mastergamer14)**

**Opening Theme: Dragon Soul (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**

It was a quiet day in the full moon castle; everything has been peaceful with no activity from Corruption or the Fallen One, so the alliance has had some time to spend for themselves. One in particular was in the training room practicing with his sword and blast alchemy.

Vine grinned as the training dummy, which looked incredibly like a certain blond shorty (I'M NOT SHORT!), was reduced to ashes from his raging blast attack. After a few hours of training, Vine decided to take a break.

Grumble

"Boy, I guess I'm hungry. I think I'll go get some grub, maybe pick on Fullmetal if I run into him." Vine stated as he left the training room to fill his grumbling stomach.

As he was making his way towards the kitchen he started to notice something strange; he didn't hear Jaden challenge anyone to a duel, he didn't hear Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu causing trouble only to be beat by Erza, Moka, and Claire, didn't hear Grimmjow challenge Ichigo to a fight, or hear Ed yelling at Ali for calling him small. Usually at this time the castle would be filled with noise and, sometimes, fighting.

"I guess everyone decided to have a quiet day today." he thought as he reached the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Vine was walking down the hallways, munching on a sandwich. As he was heading in the direction back to the training room, his ear were then assaulted by a loud scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"What the hell?! That sounded like Imca!" dropping his sandwich, Vine ran down the hall to where he heard Imca's scream.

He arrived at a single door that he never noticed before; it was the only door that was in the direction of the scream. He gripped the handle as he slowly opened the door.

"If Corruption or the Fallen One is behind this then they'll be in for a rude awakening!" he declared as he opened the door and went through it.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Vine knew that nothing was right; first, he was in an open field when he was completely sure he was still in the castle, second, the door behind him disappeared and was replaced with more of the open field, and third…

"What the hell?!" Vine shouted as he looked at himself and found that he was clad head-to-toe in knight's armor. Lifting up the visor of the helmet that was now on his head, Vine then laid eyes on a tall, stone tower that wasn't there before. Vine only became confused, more so than usual, as he stared at it.

"Okay, something is definitely going on here and I don't think it's one of Valeria's experiments." Vine wondered what was going on when a voice called out.

"Halt, nave!"

Looking in front of him, Vine was surprised to see a knight, completely clad in black armor, standing before him. Vine got a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look on his face. The black knight _('Man, even thinking about it is cliché.' Vine thought)_ then spoke again.

"If thou wishes to free the fair maiden from her imprisonment in the tower, then thou hast to defeat me in a joust." the black knight declared.

_'Fair maiden? He can't be talking about Imca, but I guess there's one way to find out.'_ Vine thought as he returned his attention to the black knight. Incredibly, the black knight was now on a black horse with a shield and lance in his hands.

"H-hey, where did you get those?!" Vine asked. He looked down and was surprised again, "Where the hell did I get this?!" Vine now found himself riding a white horse with a lance and shield in his hands. He didn't have time to figure out what was going on as he saw the black knight's horse suddenly charge at him. He was almost thrown off balance when his own horse took off as well.

The black knight readied his shield as he pointed his lance at the approaching Vine, with the intention of impaling the alchemist on the weapon. Vine was having trouble trying to keep his balance on the moving horse and could barely get his shield up to try and block the approaching lance.

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! In light of not knowing what the hell is going on, I choose to blame Fullmetal for this!'_ he frantically thought as the black knight was only feet away from turning him into raging blast on a stick.

Just as the two knights met, Vine's horse lurched forward, causing Vine's shield to deflect the black knight's lance and Vine's own lance to find a new home in the black knight's chest cavity. Vine and the black knight where thrown off their horses and hit the ground. Vine got up, painfully, stood up and stared at the black knight, or at least where the knight should've landed.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Vine grumbled as he saw that the black knight was nowhere to be found. Shaking his head, Vine turned to the tower.

"If Imaca is in there, then I'll just have to reach the top." and with that, Vine took one step towards the Tower.

_Splash_

And fell right into a moat that definitely wasn't there before. Getting back up to the surface, Vine took a big gulp of air as he floated in the water.

"(cough) F-first a black knight and now a moat, (cough) what next alligators in the moat!" he gasped. As soon as those words left his mouth he heard growling behind him. Turning around, Vine was shocked to find…

"Oh come on! Crocodiles?! Well at least I wasn't right about the alligators." Like a cliché cartoon, Vine jumped out of the water and played hopscotch on the crocs' heads while avoiding the reptiles' jaws of death. A few seconds later Vine reached the wooden door of the tower and, faster than light, opened it, ran through it, and closed it just as the crocs pounced, causing them to hit the door head first. Vine let out a sigh of relief before reaching behind him.

_Yank_

"Ow!" Vine hissed as he removed the croc tooth that was imbedded, deeply I might add, in his rear.

"The things I do for people I can barely stand. They so owe me for this." Vine declared as he threw away the tooth and walked towards the only door in front of him. Entering the next room, which happened to be a large hallway, Vine came across the room's sole occupant.

Solve this equation: Big + Scary + Scaly + Wings + Sharp Teeth + Razor Claws + Expression of one who just woke up + Human bones lying on the floor + Untimely entrance by the hero= Vine you are so screwed.

"AW, COME ON! A DRAGON, REALLY?! WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" was all Vine could say as the hungry and awake dragon lunged at the alchemist with every intent on eating said alchemist, digesting him, and leaving him as a stinky mess in the middle of the forest.

_Top of the Tower, One Hour Later_

The door to the last room at the top of the tower opened to reveal Vine; the darcsen was covered in soot, parts of his armor were either missing or melted to his flesh, and his expression shouted 'I'm tired and pissed and the next person to mess with me is getting a blast up the place where the sun don't shine'. Vine breathed deeply with irritation as he surveyed the room he was in. There was only one occupant and this one wouldn't try to kill him, at least for the moment.

Lying on a bed and in a dress, surprisingly, was Imca. She looked to be asleep and her hands folded over her stomach. Vine was reminded of the fairy tales he heard as a kid, and he knew what this situation was.

"To any and all deities in this and other worlds out there, please don't make me kiss Imca." Vine pleaded to any god in existence to give him a sign to get out of waking Imca with a kiss _**(Mastergamer: Sorry, Vine. This is my story and you have to do what I say. Vine: Screw You!)**_.

Seeing no other choice, Vine walked over to the bed that held his fellow darcsen and looked at her peaceful expression while she slept. With a sigh of defeat, Vine man upped and bent down to awaken the fair maiden ('Yeah, right!' thought Vine) with a kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Imca eyes opened and witnessed Vine kissing her. The only thing she could do at the moment was…

"PERVERT!"

_SLAP!_

_BAM!_

Vine now found himself on the floor, his face hurting from being slapped and his skull possibly fractured from being punched, with a fuming Imca sitting on the bed, a angry glare and giant blush on her face.

"My opinion on you wasn't high to begin with and you decided to pull off a stunt like that!" Imca yelled as she ripped off the dress she was wearing, revealing her usual clothing underneath.

"Well excuse me for trying to save you from being a prisoner in this cliché situation," Vine yelled as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Anyway, how'd you get up here anyway?"

"The last thing I remember was talking to Alicia and Selvaria, after that I wake up only to find us swapping air, by the way, you need to brush your teeth."

"Whoever kidnapped you probably did the same to the others because the castle was completely empty before I came here." Vine explained as he adopted a thoughtful look on his face, "Everyone disappearing, me ending up in a completely different place, the things I went through to get here; the one who has done this must be powerful and has a lame sense of humor. I wonder who's behind all this."

"That would be me."

Vine and Imca turned their heads to the source of the voice. They saw what appeared to be a regular man; brown hair, jacket, shirt, jeans, and a smile on his face that said 'I'm better than you and enjoy seeing people running around like idiots'. This man seemed to be unaffected by the glares the two darcsens were sending him. Vine then spoke to the man.

"So you're the who's doing this."

"Bingo!"

"Why, what have we done to you?" Imca asked while glaring at the man.

"Truthfully, absolutely nothing," answered the man, his amused expression never leaving his face, "Long story short, I'm taking a vacation from my world, which is in the middle of the apocalypse I might add, decided to travel a bit, came across you guys, and then I thought 'These guys are heroes trying to save their worlds… I should mess with them and get a laugh out of it' and, bing-bang-boom, you guys are running around like headless chickens."

"Wait, so you're doing all this just for fun?!" Vine yelled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Mister, you have one twisted sense of humor, come closer so I can twist the rest of your body to match!" Vine growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ooh, a tough guy who cracks jokes, you remind of me of this douche I know back on my world; you're lucky I didn't decide to replay a day in your life that ends with your death a hundred times." the man laughed, further angering Vine and Imca, "Look, your friends aren't in any life-threatening danger, yet, but you can still rescue them."

"How" asked Imca.

"Playing the game of course. Vine here won the game of knights and castles and rescued you, know you two have to do the same with the rest of your friends. Each game is gonna be more challenging than the last. If you lose, then you'll be down a few friends and find your sanity non-existent. But if you win, then you and your friends are back fighting the forces of evil like the loving, dysfunctional family that you are. And I'll sweeten the pot, if you win then I'll give you guys an edge over Corruption and the Fallen One, how does that sound?"

Vine and Imca just looked at the man as if he grew three more heads. Vine then spoke to the man with his voice full of anger and annoyance, "You want us to play a game that gambles with our friends lives and if we lose then they die, but if we win, then you'll help us? Is this some kind of a joke to you, some kind of trick?!"

"Of course this is all a joke to me. Usually I'm an okay guy, but I can't resist playing tricks on people, after all… I am a Trickster." _**(cookies to the people who know this guy)**_

With what he needed say said, the Trickster snapped his fingers and he was gone without a trace. Vine and Imca looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"We're in over our heads, aren't we?" asked Imca.

"More than usual." Vine responded.

The Trickster's game has just begun.

_To Be Continued…_

**Closing Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	10. Babysitting Adventure Finale

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA**

**ADVENTURE 1**

**VINE, IMCA, AND IKKAKU**

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING PART 2**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Night was quickly approaching the Full Moon Kingdom, finding Vine lying on the roof, watching the setting sun and the court yard below. He smiled happily as he watched the various members of the toddler alliance playing down in the court yard. Jaden, Yusei, Yugi, and Yuma had all squared off in duels (which was making relaxing very difficult, seeing as how multiple times, Vine's view of the sunset had been blocked by an epic battle between Stardust Dragon and Number 39 Utopia. Some of the other kids were playing tag, others hide-and-seek, and Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, and Goku were all sparring with Ikkaku, who seemed to have warmed up to the kids as the day had gone on. Vine stood up as he heard someone walking up behind him. Looking back, he spotted Valeria approaching him.

"Managed to sneak away for a while, huh?" she asked as Vine looked back at her.

"Hey, I'm still keeping an eye on things," Vine replied, "can't exactly trust baldy and Imca to handle it."

"Well, you'll probably be glad to hear that it'll all be over by the time we wake up in the morning. Even as we speak, I've implemented a process to reverse the process of my previous experiment."

"Alright, Naruto and Luffy aren't here, so even though I get what you're saying, I'm gonna say it anyway, in English please," Vine replied.

"In less than 12 hours, everything is going to be back to normal," Valeria declared.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Vine sighed.

"Better then changing Flora's diapers 3 times a day."

"We never speak of that again, got it," Vine threatened, causing Valeria to nod her head furiously. "Well, at any rate, we'll be less vulnerable. We should be grateful that we didn't have too much trouble today."

"Yeah, thank goodness it's been a peaceful day," Valeria said, smiling. There was a moment of quiet before Vine spoke again.

"Still 12 hours left before they turn back?" Vine asked.

"Yep," Valeria sighed.

"We're gonna regret this conversation within the next 12 hours, aren't we."

"Probably."

….

On a hilltop overlooking the castle, five cloaked figures stood overlooking the Alliance Castle below them. "There it is. The castle where he is staying. This time, he's going to pay," the man in the center declared.

"Why are we doing this again?" the man to his left asked, "what makes you think it's going to be any different than the last three times?" He was silenced by a sharp strike to the head.

"You fool, of course it'll be different this time. We're not even close to the same as we were last time. The Moya Triad is no more," the man declared pointing at the 4 people on either side of him. All 5 threw the cloaks they were wearing into the air revealing the five figures to be the 3 members of the Moya Triad with two more female shinobi wearing similar attire, "we are the Moya Quintad, fearsome rouge ninja who strike fear into the hearts of children, and this time, Kakashi Hatake is going to die!"

"You said it boss," one of the girls declared, "Hatake won't escape us."

"I'm more interested in that tramp girlfriend of his. I'll make her think twice before she gives the boss the cold shoulder," the second girl declared.

"It definitely wasn't the girlfriend who gave the boss the 'cold shoulder'," the first male flunky declared.

"Yeah, I want to make that cute, little, purple-haired ice machine pay," the second flunky declared.

"Well, you're going to get your chance, because we're not stopping with Kakashi! They're all going to… wahhhh!" the boss shouted fearfully as Stardust Dragon suddenly appeared over the wall of the castle!

"Boss, they have a pet dragon!" flunky number 1 shouted just as fearfully.

"Maybe we should reconsider this!?" Flunky 2 begged.

"Oh please, why are you two cowards still part of this group?" Female Flunky 1 demanded.

"No kidding, our boss will crush a simple dragon," Female Flunky 2 declared.

"R… right, oh, you fool, Kakashi, you think a single dragon will help you, well your wrong. I'll eat your dragon a…LIIIVEEE!" the man shouted the last word in sheer terror as Yuma had apparently summoned Number 17-Leviathian Dragon.

"What about two, boss!?"

….

The sun had already set behind the mountain and the sky outside was dark, forcing the child alliance into the castle where they were still showing no signs of falling asleep as they continued to play, leaving an exhausted Vine, Imca, Ikkaku, and Valeria longing for their energy to run out.

"Come on, one more round," Jaden pleaded with Yugi.

"Alright, let's go," Yugi declared as yet another duel began.

"Five bucks on Yugi this time," Ikkaku sighed.

"Yugi wins every time," Vine declared, "there's no way I'm taking that bet."

"Ahhh, Papa Vine!" Selvaria shouted pointing up to the top of a large suit of armor that Riela and Alicia were desperately trying to climb up, "our ball's stuck!"

"Hey, don't crawl on that, it'll…!" Valeria started to warn as Riela stumbled off of the armor which began to fall towards the three Valkyrian children. Almost instantly, Valeria had grabbed Yusei's duel disc which was nearby and pulled a card from her deck carrier, "I call you to my aid, Cyber Tutu!" she shouted, summoning her ballerina monster which shot forward propping up the armor as the ball fell into Selvaria's hands.

"Thank you, Miss!" Alicia said happily as she waved to the monster and the three children ran away while the tiny monster struggled to hold up the suit of armor, only to fail and find herself squashed under the suit.

"Oh no, Cyber Tutu, talk to me!" Valeria pleaded as Vine and Ikkaku lifted the armor off the monster who immediately retreated back into Valeria's deck.

"Even Duel Spirits know these kids are dangerous," Ikkaku sighed.

"This is getting out of hand fast," Vine sighed, "at this rate, we aren't going to make it to morning."

"So what do we do?" Imca asked, "can't we just tie them all to beds?"

"Yeah, that'll work," Vine replied, "be my guest, but when Clare and Alita wake up in the morning, I'll make sure they know who's plan it was."

"Alright, so that's not such a good idea," Imca sighed in reply.

"Neos! Destroy Yugi's Mystical Elf!" Jaden ordered.

"I activate my Magical Dimension Spell Card, allowing me to sacrifice Mystical Elf, destroy your Neos, and summon my Dark Magician, leaving you wide open to a direct attack!"

"Oh man, not again," Jaden sighed **(Jaden: 0 Life Points). **

Imca let out a loud sigh and stood up to leave.

"Where're you going?" Vine asked curiously.

"Kitchen. I'm gonna grab a snack," Imca sighed in reply as she headed for the kitchen.

"Have fun with that," Vine declared as a ball suddenly nailed him in the back of the head, "WHO THREW THAT!?" All fingers except for Ed's pointed at Ed who desperately pointed at Naruto and Luffy.

….

In the kitchen, Imca was busy rummaging through the food that hadn't been engulfed by Luffy, Naruto, Goku, and Natsu. "Yeesh, I'd hate to see the princesses' weekly shopping bill," she sighed, "between our four biggest eaters alone, they probably spend more than the entire Gallian army." Grabbing what she could find, she closed the fridge and headed to a table to make a sandwich. She didn't make it to the table, however, as an arm suddenly clasped over her neck, launching her food all over the floor, and began to strangle her. Reacting instinctively, Imca grabbed the arm and bent down, flipping her assailant over her back and right onto what she'd been planning to make into a sandwhich. "Guhh, so much for my snack," she hissed as she looked down. The person who had grabbed her was one of the male flunkies of the Moya Quintad and he now lay on the ground, dazed and confused. "Just when I thought the night couldn't get any more annoying." She never even saw the two female flunkies coming up behind her.

….

Elsewhere in the castle, the second male flunky was moving stealthily through a hallway. "That was pretty lucky, making it inside without even seeing either one of those dragons," he whispered to himself, "it'll be easy from here, now where's that little snow witch?" he wondered as he peeked around a corner. He spotted a young girl who looked almost exactly like the girl he was searching for. The only problem was, this girl could have only been about 8 years old and was playing with an even younger silver haired girl who looked to be about 4 or 5. "Huh, she looks almost exactly like the other girl. This is perfect, I bet she's a younger sister or something, so I can use this brat to beat the purple haired girl without getting frozen again," he thought as he moved out from his cover and advanced slowly towards the playing children. He hadn't gone two feet when he was suddenly pounded in the head by a ball and knocked flat on his back.

"He's out, he's out!" Aliasse shouted happily as the ball rolled back to her.

"Who is he?" Mizore wondered as the man shot to his feet and pulled a kunai from his belt.

"Why you little brats," the man hissed angrily, "alright kids, you're both coming with me, and if either of you makes a peep, I'll… AHHHH!" he didn't get to finish his threat as he was suddenly frozen in a block of ice. Mizore smiled proudly as Ali giggled happily and started to bounce her ball off of the new 'ice sculpture'.

….

"Alright, time for a midnight snack!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he and Luffy burst into the kitchen.

"Yeah! Hey, where's Papa Vine's pet pig?" Luffy demanded.

"Oh yeah, good idea! Barbeque Pork Ramen, here we come!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as the two child knuckleheads.

"I heard someone say Barbeque pork!" Natsu shouted as he pursued his fellow numb skulls, "where!"

"Yeah! Natsu can cook the pig once we find it!" Naruto shouted happily as the three knuckleheads entered the room. Rather than find Hans, the found the two female flunkies in the final stages of tying up a very angry looking Imca.

"I'm warning you, when I get loose, I'm gonna use you two for target practice!" she shouted irately.

"Shut up. There's no way someone like you could get loose from our patented Moya Quintad knot tying techniques," one of the women replied.

"Moya Quintad knot tying techniques? You're kidding, right?" Imca asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, who're you two!?" Luffy shouted suddenly, startling the two women.

"Yeah, and what're you doing to Ms. Imca!?" Naruto shouted as the two women both turned and drew a katana each that was slung over their back.

"Alright you kids, you keep really quiet or else," one of the women ordered as the second woman moved forward, grabbed Luffy by the ear, and began to pull. Her eyes lit up with surprise as Luffy's ear stretched as she pulled on it.

"What in the…" she shouted in dismay.

"Owww! That's my ear!" Luffy shouted throwing a punch that propelled the woman right through the fridge and kitchen wall as her partner watched in dumbstruck, horror stricken silence.

"Great, the Princesses better not try to stick me with the bill for that," Imca sighed.

"Luffy! You just hit a girl!" Naruto shouted.

"Uh oh, Papa Vine's gonna scold you now," Natsu teased.

"Ahhh, but it was an accident! She was pulling on my ear!" Luffy protested.

"Fire Style, Fire Wave Jutsu!" the woman shouted forming a quick hand sign and firing a wave of fire that engulfed the three children, "hah, that'll take care of you freaks."

"Oh, I only wish," Imca sighed in reply as the flame suddenly began to dissipate. The woman's eyes widened with horror as she realized the flame was being sucked… into Natsu's open mouth.

"Ahh, that was delicious," Natsu sighed as he breathed out a small puff of smoke, "can you do more of that fire making thing?"

"What is with these kids!?" the woman shrieked.

"You should see 'em when they're grown up," Imca replied.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Goku shouted angrily as he ran into the kitchen, "hey, I know I've never played this game before, but I thought when you were the ones that were seeking, you were supposed to find the ones that were hiding!"

"We were, but we couldn't find you and we were hungry, so we gave up," Luffy replied. Uncertain of what to do, the woman let out a loud roar and swung her katana for the 4 gathered boys. Her eyes widened with horror as the katana blade struck Goku on top of the head and shattered into dozens of pieces. Goku fell to his seat, rubbing his head.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he shouted angrily as he glared up at the woman.

"Saw that coming," Imca sighed, "you might wanna run now."

"There's no way I'm running from a bunch of snot nosed brats," the woman declared as she assumed a fighting stance, "I'll teach you brats why you should fear the Moya Quintad!"

"That stance… so you're a martial artist, too," Goku declared happily as he jumped to his feet, "are you very strong?"

"Am I very strong? You obviously don't grasp who you're dealing with, kid. I'm a member of the Moya Quintad, the most powerful band of rouge ninjas in the world, nay in the universe, nay in any universe!" she replied arrogantly.

"That's great, then this should be a good fight," Goku declared assuming his own fighting stance.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Imca replied, "as long as your cheering for Goku." The woman let out a roar and charged at Goku, who looked confused. As the woman threw her punch, Goku reached up his hand and caught it, astonishing the woman.

"What the heck? Are you not being serious or something? I thought you said you were strong," Goku declared.

"Why you little brat, I was gonna go easy on you since you were just a kid, but now you asked for it!" the moya quintad woman shouted angrily as she unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks at Goku, every one of which was easily blocked by Goku, who was quickly getting bored.

"You lied, you're not very strong at all," Goku declared.

"What did you…" she didn't finish her comeback as a light tap from Goku dazed her. The woman staggered backwards a couple of feet, then fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Ahh, what a letdown," Luffy said, "I thought we were gonna get to see Goku fight for real."

"Hey, let's get Papa Vine to fight Goku!" Natsu suggested.

"Who do you think'll win?" Naruto asked.

"Against a child Goku… Vine might last a minute," Imca replied after a moments thought.

….

"Imca's sure been gone for a while," Vine declared as he watched the other playing children.

"Probably had to defend her late night snack from those four knuckleheads I saw skulking towards the kitchen a minute ago," Ikkaku replied.

"Oh boy, well I haven't heard any explosions yet, so at least she's showing some restraint," Vine sighed in reply.

"Just Vine!" Shantella shouted suddenly.

"Grrr, ya know Baldy, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually looking forward to having just Selvaria calling me 'Sir Vine' again. At this point, I'd prefer it if they'd call me a Dark Hair or something insulting."

"Ahhh, you know you're gonna miss it when it's over," Valeria chided.

"Yeah, well I'm definitely not going to miss this," Vine sighed as Shantella ran over to him carrying Flora, "what the heck did you feed this kid this morning."

"Whatever it was, I'll make sure we don't feet it to her again the next time I plan to perform an experiment that accidentally turns all but three of our little family into children," Valeria replied, smiling cheekily.

"So this is what it's like to have a family," Ikkaku sighed, "well in that case, I've got no problem with not having one."

"Ikkaku, that's a horrible thing to say!" Valeria chided.

"I'd agree with her, if I hadn't been thinking it," Vine sighed quietly as he took Flora from Shantella and left the group for the 4th time to tend to the 'stinky child'. Neither he, Ikkaku, nor Valeria knew that the Leader of the all but defeated Moya Quintad was watching from the shadows.

"Perfect, one of the adults is gone, and the other two have no idea I'm even here," the leader declared happily, "I'll grab one of these brats and use them as a hostage to force Kakashi out of hiding." Just then, a ball rolled next to his feet. "Perfect, he whispered as Alicia ran to retrieve the ball. As soon as the child grabbed the ball and turned to run back to Selvaria and Riela, the Moya leader reached out from his hiding place and grabbed her by one of her pony tails. Ikkaku and Valeria both shot to their feet when Alicia screamed and Ikkaku instinctively reached for Hozukimaru.

"I wouldn't do that," leader declared, "I don't wanna hurt this kid, but I will if I have to."

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ikkaku hissed in annoyance.

"What? Are you trying to tell me that you've never heard of the Moya Quintad, merciless rouge ninja who strike fear into the heart of children?"

"Not ringing any bells," Valeria replied, "oh wait… no, nothing."

"Well, Kakashi has heard of us, I'll bet he crawled into a hole in sheer terror when he realized I was coming for him," Leader declared.

"I doubt it," Ikkaku replied.

"I think Kakashi is actually asleep upstairs," Valeria replied, "such a well behaved little boy, unlike these other ruffians." She shot a particularly nasty glare in Renee and Teresa's direction when she mentioned the word ruffians. Teresa responded by punching Renee on top of the head, causing Renee to begin bawling. "How did Mom and Dad ever get through this?" Valeria sighed.

"Asleep!? I come to get my revenge on the villainous Kakashi Hatake and he doesn't even have the common decency to be awake when I arrive!"

"Villainous Kakashi Hatake? Are we talking about the same Kakashi?" Valeria asked.

"Oh, there's no doubt. I remember it as though it were yesterday, even though it was 3… or was it 4 years ago?" Leader stammered, looking like he was struggling to remember the details.

"Oh brother, don't strain yourself, I really don't care," Ikkaku sighed.

"You better let Alicia go, or you'll be sorry!" Selvaria shouted threateningly.

"Quiet brat, the grown-ups are talking," Leader threatened.

"Ahh," Alicia yelped as the man tugged on her hair, "when Papa Vine gets back, he's gonna kick your butt!"

"What was that, kid? You think your father can save you. Let him come try, I'll destroy him and then go upstairs to drag Kakashi out of bed so I can destroy him as well, so bring on your old man," Leader replied.

"I'd rather you didn't do that," a voice declared from behind him, "I'm hoping the rest of these kids'll follow Kakashi's example pretty soon, and I don't think it'd work in my favor if you woke him up, oh and one more thing," the voice declared as Vine grabbed the leader's hand, forcing him to release Alicia, "who're you calling an old man?" Leader barely had time to yelp before Vine's elbow laid him on his back, "I wondered how long you were gonna hide, moron."

"Are you alright, Alicia?" Selvaria shouted as she and Riela both ran to their fellow Valkyrian youth.

"Of course," Alicia replied turning, facing the unconscious leader, and sticking her tongue out at him, "told ya Papa Vine'd kick your butt."

"Ahh, come on, Uncle Ikkaku was about to kick his butt, too," Ikkaku protested.

"Uncle Ikkaku?" Vine repeated mockingly, "well, do I sense that these kids are beginning to grow on a certain bald Soul Reaper?"

"What!?" Ikkaku exclaimed, suddenly looking nervous, "sure, maybe like a fungus."

"Ugh, can we not talk about mushrooms," Imca groaned as she carried the three Moya Quintad members her group had taken down into the room, followed by Goku, Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu.

"Yeesh, where'd these 4 morons come from all of a sudden?" Ikkaku sighed as Imca piled her three on top of their leader.

"Moya Quintad…" Vine said quietly, "if they're a Quintad, that means there're five of them. One's still on the loose."

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted suddenly, "come see what Mizore did! She froze some guy!"

"Found him," all four adults sighed simultaneously.

….

The excitement caused by the Moya Quintad proved to be the turning point of the evening, and before the shouts and excitement of the Child Alliance began to be replaced with yawns and sleepy eyes.

"Bed time, I think," Vine yawned.

"I think some of us are way ahead of you," Valeria whispered, glancing over at Imca who'd fallen asleep in a chair with a sleeping Isara on her lap Ikkaku lay snoozing on a couch with Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy sprawled over him and fast asleep was well."

"Ahh, that's adorable, and it's gonna make for quite a show when morning arrives," Vine snickered mischievously.

"Papa Vine, will you tell us a story before bed?" a sleepy eyed Alicia begged, running over to Vine.

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" Riela begged, "please!?"

"Everyone, come on, help us beg," Selvaria ordered the remaining awake members of the Child Alliance who quickly followed the order.

"Well, what do you say Vine, are you gonna say no to all these little faces?" Valeria asked, smiling. Vine sighed in defeat.

"What kinda story do you want to hear?" he moaned.

"Tell us a story about knights and dragons!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I wanna hear a story about pretty princesses," Renee revealed.

"Knights and Princesses, huh," Vine declared, smiling, "alright, I've got a story for you. It's a story of seven brave… and one short, knights and seven beautiful, and one ill tempered, but still beautiful, princesses…"

….

About halfway through his story, Vine and Valeria were forced to relocate the quickly fading children to their beds, and by the time Vine was finished, he was the only one left awake. Even Valeria had fallen asleep, holding a sleeping Flora in her arms. Vine looked around the room. He smiled happily, partially because of how touching the scene in front of him was, but mostly because of how colorful the scene was going to be when these adorable children woke up as their usual selves. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought.

….

"Big Brother!" a voice from behind Vine caused him to turn and face two young girls running towards him.

"Karen, Cordelia, aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" Vine asked teasingly.

"Come on, Brother!" Karen shouted as she grabbed Vine's hand, "you promised you'd tell us a story before we went to bed, remember!?"

….

Vine smiled pleasantly, watching his sleeping comrades as the memories of a life that was now long gone flooded his mind. "A family huh? A highly dysfunctional family, maybe, but I can certainly think of worse groups," he sighed quietly as he turned and left the room. He'd spend the rest of the night on the roof, watching the stars until the earliest hours of the morning, when peaceful sleep would finally overtake him.

….

A loud scream would wake Vine the next morning. "Sounds like Alita was the first one to wake up. Poor Kenshin," he sighed as he climbed down off of the roof. Sure enough, as he entered the throne room, Kenshin ran past him, followed closely by Alita who was swinging her sword madly.

"You disgusting perv! I'll cut your head off!" she screamed.

"Ms. Alita, please believe me, I don't know how it happened, but I swear, it wasn't my fault, that I do!" Kenshin shouted desperately as he tried to evade being cut in half by the Murder Princess.

"What the heck!" Ikkaku shouted suddenly, "what do you morons think you're doing!?"

"Who're you calling a moron, pal!?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Oh man, what happened last night?" Naruto moaned.

"I'm not sure I wanna know," Luffy groaned. Vine couldn't help but laugh a bit as Goku walked up beside him.

"Uhh, what's going on?" the saiyan asked the Raging Blast Alchemist.

"It's a long story, believe me," Vine sighed in reply as Moka suddenly sat up in her bed, now in her pink haired form.

"Why is everyone being so loud? Can you quiet down please, I have a splitting headache," as she spoke, Clare sat up as well, her hair a mess. Moka turned, saw her, and yelped, falling out of the bed as she did.

"What's your problem," Clare demanded, "your hair isn't always perfect when you wake up in the morning either." Goku and Vine both started laughing at that.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta suddenly shouted angrily as he burst through the door clad in an adorable pair of pajamas.

"Nice jammies, Vegeta," Vine choked out between laughing.

"You be silent, this has your stink all over it!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vine replied, though it was apparent he was lying.

"Why you!" Vegeta roared angrily.

"Well, looks like everything's back to normal," Valeria sighed as Imca and Isara joined her.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Imca sighed.

"What do you mean, everything's 'back to normal'?" Isara asked, obviously confused.

….

In the main hall of the castle, Kakashi walked into the room with Miria. "There you are, Kakashi! Now I'll have revenge on you and your woman!" the Moya Quintad leader shouted from where he and all four of his flunkies hung together several feet over the ground by a length of rope, "just as soon as I figure out how your friend tied us up without using any knots!"

"Boss, it's like that guy fused the rope together! We can't get loose!" one of his male flunkies shouted.

"Huh? Do I know you guys from somewhere?" Kakashi asked.

"He doesn't even remember me!?" the leader roared, "ohh, why do I even bother?" he cried.

"I WISH WE KNEW!" all four flunkies shouted, only to be silenced when they were all frozen suddenly.

"They were being too loud," Mizore declared.

"Agreet," Ali replied.

**Closing Theme: I'll Give you Romance (Dragon Ball)**


	11. Ed's School for Idiots 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA:**

**THE UNTOLD TALES**

**ADVENTURE 4:**

**Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, and Monkey D Luffy in**

**EDWARD'S SCHOOL FOR IDIOTS PART 2**

**DragonKnight15**

**Opening Theme: Crazy Rainbow (One Piece)**

It was the next day as Ed was waiting in the mess hall with Al on a chair. The young Elric had a notebook and chart on his side as Ed stood firmed and ready for the day. He has his black jacket than his red coat as he wear a square black professor's hat while holding a long stick.

"This is it Al. We're going to be the first to find out who's dumber. And will be just too easy." Ed declare with a evil smirk on his face. He was sure of it, he's going to learn which is the dumbest between Naruto and Luffy.

"Right Brother. And look, here they come." Al points out with his fingers as both Naruto and Luffy walk in. They were, as usual, confidant and stupid which, for once, Ed was glad that they were normal in their words.

"About time you two. So, ready for the special training course?" Ed announce as he swings his stick up high. The two idiots grin as they rise their arms up.

"YES WE ARE!"

"Good. So let's get to work." Ed said as he turned around and walked ahead. Just then he felt like he was walking the same floor for a mile. He turns around as his suspicious were correct, Luffy was holding him with his rubber arm.

"Hold on Metal Arm, we need to wait." Luffy says with the same grin on his face.

"Wait? Wait for who?" Ed replied with a question mark on his head.

"For everyone else?" Naruto answers him with a smile. Ed just stood there like he didn't even understood what they were trying to say.

"…What?" Ed ask calmly and still surprised. He turned his sight to the doors as he widen his eyes to see the rest of the Knights and some of their comrades entering the mess hall. Ed opened his jaw wide as he grew multiple sweat drops across his face.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE!" Ed shouted in rage as he pointed his finger wildly on all the others. Both Naruto and Luffy just stare at each other without any clue to what was the big deal.

"What do you mean what we're doing here? Naruto and Luffy brought us here to begin with." Ichigo replied first, annoyed that he was forced to come here in the first place.

"Yeah. And they said something about a way to become stronger than Goku himself." Natsu added as his tone was excited.

"And as much as we didn't want to come here, well the idea does seem to be interesting to check it out." Yugi says with a interest in this course.

"And I said it was stupid and impossible." Clara declare as it was impossible.

"IT IS STUPID AND IMPOSSIBLE! WHY IS THERE A CLASS TO SURPASS KAKAROT! It's not... not even right!" Vegeta protest in rage as he slams his fist to the wall. As much as he hated, he couldn't take it that the shorty of the Knights of the Full Moon would do a class that surpasses his rival.

"I don't mind. Sounds fun if you ask me." Goku says with a grin on his face which didn't help Vegeta not one bit but to anger him even further.

"Maybe the shorty lost it was all. He does have a talent to bark his mouth like a pup or better yet squeal like a mouse." Vine declare with a grin on his face. This spiky up Ed's ears as he glares at him.

"DO I EAT CHEESE! Serious Vine, I'm tired of that same old joke." Ed shouts while gritting his teeth and pointing his finger at Raging Blast.

"Well that same old joke will never stop repeating until you admit you are one." Vine responds with a grin on his face which further irritated Fullmetal. His face was red that it was a first stage of a Meltdown.

"I AM NOT! And what you all said is true! This is my training course of bright and colorful people gathering together to do courses to improve their abilities, intelligence and growth!" Ed declared to everyone as he ignore Vine even further.

"That sounds more like a school!" The pinked haired Moka pointed out as she snaps her fingers. Al nods in agreement. "Yes Moka, it is."

"Yes! You hear that Tsukune-kun!" Moka yips happily as she turns to Tsukune with a smile on her face.

"Congrats Moka-san." Tsukune replies as Moka deeply stares at him. The the room became romantic which Ed didn't like.

"Tsukune-kun." Moka said blushing towards Tsukune.

"Moka-san." Tsukune said blushing towards Moka.

"Tsukune-kun." Moka repeated as she got closer to Tsukune.

"Moka-san." Tsukune repeated as he got closer to Moka.

The two were so close they were about to kiss if Ed didn't stood in their way. "ENOUGH! YOU TWO KEEP THIS UP AND I WILL HAVE TO TEAR A HEAD OFF!"

"Better yet eat a piece of cheese." Vine declared that made Ed to lose it again.

"ERR! You're not part of this, get out of here!" Ed shouted as he tried to push Vine away from here, but his size and strength wasn't enough to push him back.

"Oh I will, but Ali wants to try your course." Vine pointed out as Aliasse pops on Ed's shoulder with a big smile on her face.

"I want shorty to teach me!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" Ed ranted in rage as Al held him back by the arms. "Brother!"

Ed takes a breather as he calms down. He knows his mission is to find out who is the dumbest between Naruto and Luffy, and he is willing to find out. Even if it means he needs to teach a class of others into it. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, if you're all going to be my 'students', fine. But Goku doesn't count! He can get grading, but nothing else!"

"Isn't that same thing Ed?" Goku declare as he scratch his head.

"…Lucky Saiyan." Ed says, sounding almost defeated by this outrage. He turns to see Kenshin and even Alita away from the group. "And you two?"

"I never even went to school unless you consider training a school, but no thanks. I'll watch." Kenshin announce as he stay firm in his ground.

"And you won't see me dead being a student of yours, ever!" Alita shouted angrily which made Ed to step back.

"GEEZ OKAY!"

"I want to be part of this. Welkin said it might be fun." Alicia join in with a smile on her face. Selvaria appear behind her with little interest, but she still want to.

"And sure me too."

"I don't. I'm sticking right here than reading books." Ikkaku declare as he didn't care one bit for that.

"Thinking you're dumber than Naruto and Luffy?" Imca says smiling towards the bald Soul Reaper.

"What no! I'm worry I'm dumber than him." Ikkaku replied as he pointed at Jaden who was freaking out.

"AH! School! I thought I wouldn't ever see school until ever!" Jaden shouted as he tried to ran away, but was grabbed by the combine might of Naruto, Luffy and Natsu.

"No no. There's no way I'm going to passed down this chance to become even stronger." Natsu declare with a fiery look in his eyes. Both Naruto and Luffy agreed with it.

"Whatever! Time to teach you slackers the greatness of my teachings!" Ed announce up high as he takes his march with Al behind him.

"That worries me." Ichigo says as he and the others follow him.

"This will be fun!" Naruto and Luffy declare as they drag Jaden by his arms and Natsu by his legs as they follow the rest. In some part of Ed's head, it told him this wouldn't turned out so great.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending Theme: Bacchikoi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Relax guys, there's more students ready to join in! But no one new sadly. Stay Tune!**


	12. The Dark Tournament

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**The Untold Stories**

**ADVENTURE 6**

**The Shonen Alliance**

**THE DARK TORUNAMENT**

**Opening Theme: ½ (Rurouni Kenshin)**

It was a quiet day at the Full Moon palace (well quiet by Full Moon palace standards at any rate) as the various members of the alliance went about their daily activities, completely unaware that the day that faced them would be anything but ordinary (or maybe not, given the group we're talking about here). "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he swung out Zabimaru which slammed into Clare's Claymore, driving her back several steps before she was able to stop.

"I've got you now!" Ikkaku shouted as he swung Hozukimaru.

"In your dreams baldy!" Vine shouted as he swung his sword and locked it against Hozukimaru's shaft, pushing Ikkaku back.

"Alright, here we go!" Luffy shouted as he released a burst of Haki energy.

"Right, let's do it!" Naruto shouted releasing his Nine-Tailed Chakra.

"Fuuu-sion haaa!" the two powerful warriors shouted as they performed the fusion technique and merged into Luto.

"Alright, here we go!" Goku shouted as Luto charged at him and the two warriors began to spar. The palace courtyard was a mess of action and noise as various warriors trained viciously against one another, each seeking to improve their abilities.

"Here they come, Riela!" Imca shouted as she slammed shut Var's missile compartment.

"I'm ready," Riela declared calmly. She wasn't wielding her lance and shield but she had released her Valkyrian power and when Imca opened fire, she used her speed to begin to dodge the rockets.

"Be careful, Riela, remember your limits," Selvaria instructed sternly as Riela continued to evade rockets.

"Alright, everyone!" Alicia shouted as the smell of the freshly baked bread in the basket she was carrying filled the noses of everyone in the courtyard, "break time!" Setting the bread on a nearby table, she quickly stepped back. A smart move as within moments, Natsu, Luto, and Goku had swarmed the table while the others quickly gathered around.

"Yeah!" Luffy and Naruto shouted as Luto's fusion broke and they separated, "nothing like Alicia's bread after a hard day's work!"

"Hey, save some for the rest of us you knuckleheads," Alita ordered, frightening Naruto and Luffy.

"I could certainly get used to such peaceful times, that I could," Kenshin declared as he grabbed a loaf of bread and munched away happily.

"I think we have different ideas of what constitutes a 'peaceful time'," Vine declared as he began to eat a loaf of his own.

"A time when neither Corruption nor the Fallen One are stirring up trouble. Definitely counts as peaceful time to me," Shantella declared happily. Most of the group agreed as they all enjoyed their afternoon snack, unaware that high above them, they were being watched.

….

"So many powerful warriors. They would certainly be an entertaining addition to our game," a figure clad in thick, metal armor declared as he sat on a throne within a large, sphere shaped spacecraft.

"Shall I send them an invitation, sire?" a small, dinosaur like creature asked as it bowed to the figure.

"Yes. We've found our competitors," the armored man declared.

….

Within moments, a large beam suddenly engulfed the palace courtyard.

"Huh? What is this?" Isara asked.

"Not good," Ichigo declared as all the heroes in the courtyard suddenly vanished.

….

They reappeared inside a large, glass cage.

"Okay, where are we?" Alita demanded as they looked around their new surroundings.

"You are guests upon my vessel," the voice of the armored man declared loudly, catching their attention and causing them to look up at him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Imca demanded.

"Fools! Show respect! You are in the presence of the great Game Master!" the small, dragon-like creature shouted angrily.

"Game Master? First Fallen One and now Game Master, huh? I think the writers scraping the bottom of the barrel for catchy villain names," Ikkaku declared.

"Alright, poorly thought out names aside, what do you want?" Vine demanded.

"You dare to order the Master!" the dino ordered angrily.

"Enough, Maltok. Do not forget that these people are our honored guests," the Game Master threatened.

"If this is how he treats 'honored guests' I'd hate to see what he does to trespassers," Alicia declared looking around at their prison.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't break out of this place and break you in half," Vine ordered.

"One good reason, hmm, how about the promise of all the treasure you could ever desire," Game Master suggested.

"Did you say treasure!?" Luffy and Naruto both shouted energetically.

"Yes, treasures beyond your wildest dreams, awarded at the end of this tournament," the Game Master replied.

"A tournament?" Goku replied.

"What kind of tournament are we talking about?" Natsu inquired.

"It's a simple game, really," Game Master replied, "as you can see, I have gathered 20 of your warriors here." The 20 warriors consisted of Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Yugi, Moka, Clare, Jaden, Yusei, Natsu, Kenshin, Alita, Edward, Vine, Ikkaku, Alicia, Selvaria, Riela, Imca, and Renji, along with Isara and Winry who obviously weren't being counted as warriors. "Twenty mighty warriors, the makings of a great tournament of skill."

"He's peaked my interest," Goku declared.

"I don't see any of us trying to break out," Vine said, "what kind of tournament are we talking about here."

"The greatest of this or any age," the Game Master replied, "you will be divided randomly into teams of two. Your objective is simple, be the final team still in the tournament by defeating the teams you are put against in combat."

"So they'll be two-on-two fights," Clare said.

"And no matter who wins, we get all the treasure?" Luffy exclaimed happily, "alright, where do we sign up!?"

"You already have," the Game Master replied, smiling wickedly a bright light filled the cage and the 20 fighters vanished, leaving Isara and Winry alone as the glass cage rose.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable, friends, and enjoy the wonderful battles that are about to unfold," the Game Master ordered.

….

When the light that had blinded them cleared, Goku and Vine found themselves standing alone in the middle of a massive jungle.

"I got paired with you, huh?" Vine said as he noticed his partner, "maybe my luck isn't so bad after all."

"Where are we?" Goku asked looking around.

"Looks like some sort of swamp," Vine replied, "I don't like the feel of this."

"Why, is something wrong?" Goku asked.

"I just feel a bit uneasy all of the sudden. I hope we haven't made a mistake by agreeing to this tournament."

"Well, I guess we'll find out once we find our opponent," Goku replied. Just then, they heard a girl's scream ring through the swamp.

"That sounded like…" Vine exclaimed.

"Moka!" Goku realized as the two warriors took off to the source of the scream.

….

Luffy and Jaden both stood at the top of a large volcano, peering down at the lava below them.

"Uh, call me crazy, but doesn't this seem like a bit of a dangerous place for a friendly tournament?" Jaden asked as he accidently knocked a rock into the boiling magma below them.

"Ah, don't be such a wimp!" Luffy ordered, "come on, let's find our opponents!"

"Already found 'em!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he and Natsu approached their two comrades.

"Ah darn, you're our first opponent?" Luffy sighed, "but that means we can't all advance to the next round."

"No, but it means Naruto and me have a good shot at advancing. Man, I couldn't ask for a better place to fight. I'm really fired up now," Natsu declared.

"There's no way we're gonna lose this fight! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Jaden declared, "alright, get your game on!"

"Ah man, why don't I have a cool catchphrase like everyone else!?" Luffy shouted angrily.

….

Clare knelt down next to a flowing stream as she and her partner, Yugi assessed the beautiful, flower filled prairie they'd found themselves in.

"Are we supposed to fight or have a picnic?" Clare asked as she looked around for their opponents.

"So you're our first opponents, huh?" the heard a familiar voice call out. The voice belonged to Renji Abarai who was approaching the two with his partner, Yusei Fudo. "Looks like we got lucky for this round."

"Our opponents are Renji and Yusei," Yugi realized, "this won't be easy."

"Then let's give it everything we've got," Yami ordered from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted as he and his spirit partner switched places.

"I have only one thing to saw to the two of you," Yami declared, "It's time to duel!"

….

"Grrr, where the heck are we?" Imca growled angrily looking around at the unusual cave formation she'd found herself in.

"Please, calm down Ms. Imca. If you continue to act like this, you'll be exhausted before we even begin to fight, that you will," Kenshin protested as he followed the furious Darcsen.

"So Imca and Kenshin are our opponents in the first round, huh?" the heard Ikkaku's voice shout suddenly. They looked up to see the bald Soul Reaper standing with Alita, "I guess with this group, there was no chance I was getting stuck with a weakling, but even so, lucky me."

"'Bout time. I've been waiting to go at it with you, Kenshin," Alita declared, "I can't wait to see which one of us is really the team's best swordsman."

"If that is your desire, Alita, then I shan't make you wait any longer, that I won't," Kenshin declared as he drew his reverse-blade sword.

"Fine with me!" Alita shouted as she leapt from the rock.

….

"This place really gives me the creeps," Ed declared as he stared at his reflection in one of the many mirrors that lined the walls of the hall of mirrors he'd ended up in.

"I'd think you'd like it here, Ed. It's one of the few places you can actually look tall," Ichigo declared.

"Oh yeah!? Well maybe we can find a mirror that makes your hair look a natural color, Carrot-top!" Ed shouted angrily as he walked in front of another mirror. He was surprised when, rather than his reflection, Alicia walked across the mirror opposite of him.

"Yipes!" Alicia yelped jumping back from Edward.

"What's wrong?" Selvaria asked as she walked around the mirror and looked out at Edward.

"Great, we've got two Valkyria to deal with in the first round?" Ichigo moaned, "well, at least it's not Goku I guess." Drawing Zangetsu, he prepared for the first fight of this mysterious tournament to begin.

**Closing Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire)**


	13. A Christmas To Remember

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**The Untold Stories**

**Christmas Adventure**

**The Shonen Alliance**

**A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER**

**Opening Theme: A Christmas To Remember (Amy Grant)**

A cold, winter chill filled the air around the Full Moon palace, but inside, a warm fire glowed brightly, fending off the chilly air. Inside the palace of the Full Moon, a bustle of activity was taking place as the heroes of the alliance hung bright colored decorations of red and green across the walls and ceiling of the full moon palace.

"Alright, here goes!" Naruto shouted as he threw several dozen tiny glass balls into the air in front of a massive Christmas tree.

"Right!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Decorating Gattling!" he shouted as he began launched his Gum Gum Gattling attack, however, instead of throwing punches, he used the attack to grab the glass balls and place them on the tree.

"Alright, candles are ready! You're on Natsu!" Goku shouted flying off to the side.

"Got it!" Natsu replied as he slammed his fists together, "Fire Dragon Tiny Roar!" he shouted spewing a small stream of fire from his mouth which washed over the candle tips, lighting them.

"Phew, we're gonna be done in record time this year," Shantella declared.

"No kidding," Renee declared, letting go of the tinsel that she'd been helping Flora hang up, "we're already almost done with the tree."

"Renee! Don't… yaaahhhh!" she heard Flora cry from behind her. Looking back, she found her youngest sister buried under a mountain of blue tinsel, "ohhh, why does this always happen to me?" Flora moaned as she stuck her head out of the pile.

"Oops, sorry squirt," Renee said as she tried to rescue her youngest sister from her tinsel prison.

"Hey, Shantella, speaking of Flora's holiday mishaps, wasn't the thing that fell on her last year our star?" Silphia asked.

"Yeah it was," Isabella replied, "the star shattered into a million pieces. What're we gonna put on top of the tree this year?"

"Uhh, I guess I'm gonna have to transmute a new one," Shantella replied, "but I can't just make it from anything. We need something beautiful to make a Christmas star out of."

"Hold on, Shantella," Alicia Melchiott said suddenly, "I have just what we need!" The valkyrur ran out of the room and returned several minutes later, carrying a beautiful Christmas star in her hands, "ta da!"

"Whoa!" Luffy and Naruto both shouted as they gathered around Alicia, "that's awesome Alicia! Where'd you get it!?"

"Hey, watch it you two!" Alicia protested, "I've had this star since I was a little girl, and it's very fragile!"

"Oh wow! It's perfect Alicia!" Flora shouted as she finally freed herself from the tinsel.

"Indeed. It's even more beautiful than the star we lost last year," Teresa declared.

"Alright, let's get this thing up in the tree then," Renee suggested.

"Hold on a second," Alicia replied, "where's Vine? I haven't seen him the whole time we've been decorating."

"Good question," Goku replied, "I haven't seen him since earlier today."

"He'd better hurry, or he's not gonna get to put anything up!" Luffy shouted.

"I know, I'll let him put up my star when he gets here," Alicia declared smiling, "that'll make him feel better about missing the decorating." Just then, the door to the main hall opened and an exhausted looking Vine staggered into the room.

"Hey, what's the deal Colonel? You're late," Ed shouted tauntingly.

"Late for what now?" Vine asked.

"Decorating, what else?" Luffy replied as though it'd been obvious.

"Oh, right," Vine sighed, yawning loudly, "don't care," he declared as he continued to walk through the room, headed towards the bedrooms.

"Vine wait!" Alicia called as she ran to greet her friend, "we saved the most important job for you," she said as she held up the star.

"Uhhh," Vine replied as though he wasn't sure how to respond, "why don't you let Naruto or Luffy do it?"

"Yeah!" the two knuckleheads shouted energetically.

"Uh, that's okay, I still want to have this star for a few more years," Alicia replied, holding the star as far from the two destructive knuckleheads as she could, "come on, Vine, I'd really appreciate it if you'd do it."

"Why? Wouldn't you rather Welkin put it up?" Vine was almost pleading at this point.

"Hey, what's your problem!" Renee exclaimed angrily, "she's asking you to do it, so just do it already! It's not gonna kill ya! Though if you keep this up, I just might!"

"Gonna make me put up Christmas decorations at gunpoint, eh Renee? That seems a little extreme even for you," Vine declared.

"But Vine, come on, why don't you want to help us decorate?" Alicia asked.

"You're really determined to make me say it, aren't you," Vine sighed, "fine, but you asked for it. I don't care. I don't care about stars, or trees, or tinsel, or little glass balls, I don't care for any of it. Quite frankly, I don't care for Christmas. If you guys wanna hang up your stars and lights, then more power to you, but kindly leave me out of it." Alicia was stunned by the response. Of all the people she knew, Vine was the last person she expected to not care for Christmas.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, "and a Bah Humbug to you too Ebenezer Screw!"

"Uhh, you mean Scrooge, right?" Ichigo corrected him.

"Wait really?" Natsu replied, "ah give me a break, it's not like I ever read the book."

"Well that's pretty obvious," Vine sighed, "well, now you know how I feel, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Vine wait!" Alicia called after him, running after him as he walked through the door. Unfortunately, he didn't notice her running behind him, and slammed the door shut right in front of her. Alicia wasn't able to stop in time and ran into the door, knocking the star from her hand. Alicia watched in dismay as the star hit the ground and broke into three pieces.

"And you were worried we were gonna break it," Luffy declared.

"Not the best time you two," Ichigo warned as Alicia crumpled to her knees in disbelief and picked up the broken star.

"Alicia, it's okay. We can fix it," Shantella said, trying to sound comforting, despite being irate.

"No, it's okay," Alicia said, trying to sound as happy as she usually was, "it was… it was old and fragile, I really shouldn't have gotten it out. It was my fault."

"Uh huh, well, if you'll excuse me," Alita declared beginning to walk away.

"Huh? Where're you going, Alita?" Goku asked.

"To cut off Vine's head," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Now now, Ms. Alita, I'm certain Ms. Alicia would not want you to kill Vine over this, that I am," Kenshin protested.

"I don't care, he pissed me off, so now he's gonna die," Alita replied as she continued to leave.

"Uhhh, so, who wants to finish setting up the decorations?" Flora asked, raising her hand. Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, and Jaden quickly rose their hands, but none of the others seemed interested in the idea of finishing the decorations just yet. Most of them looked either angry or sad, or a combination of both, at what had just happened. "Well, can't blame me for trying," the youngest princess sighed sadly.

"I agree with Ms. Flora, that I do. There is still much to do," Kenshin piped up.

"Maybe later," Ichigo declared as he left the group.

"When're we gonna do it later? It's Christmas eve," Rinoa protested as many of the others began to walk away as well.

"That's it, he's gonna die," Renee declared beginning to follow Vine, only to be held back by Shantella.

"Whoa there, Murder Princess II, why don't you let me talk to him before you go making things worse," Shantella ordered.

….

Vine lay sprawled out in a bed, wide awake. He was unaware of what had happened to Alicia's star, but even so, he felt that something wasn't right. He'd soon discover what it was when Shantella entered the room.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat up, though he had a pretty good idea of what she was gonna say.

"What's up?" Shantella replied, "why don't you tell me? What was that all about back there?"

"What, is it against the law to not care for Christmas?" Vine asked, "look, like I said, I don't care what you do, but don't make it my problem."

"It already is your problem," Shantella replied, "you know, a lot of the others are pretty upset because of what you did."

"Why? Why is it such a big deal that one member of the team doesn't care for Christmas?" Vine demanded, standing up, "what's the point of it all anyway? You put up a tree, hang some glass orbs on it, and give people presents. Just sounds like an over glorified Feast of All Spirits to me," Vine replied.

"What's the point of it?" Shantella replied in a surprised tone, "you know, out of anyone, I'd think someone like you would appreciate the spirit of Christmas. I never would have dreamed you'd be the Scrooge of the group."

"Well, looks like you don't know as much about me as you thought you did," Vine sighed in reply as he stood up and began to leave.

"Where're you going?" Shantella asked as he walked past her.

"I don't know," Vine replied, "out." Shantella could only sigh sadly as her comrade walked out of the room.

….

Vine sighed as he walked through a large, snow covered field. "Probably coulda handled that a little better," he sighed, "I guess it wouldn't of hurt anything to just put on star on the tree. Man, why do I always do this kind of stuff when I know I'll feel bad about it later? It's not that I dislike Christmas. I don't really care one way or the other. It just seems like a lot of hoopla to me. People spend a whole month hanging up decorations and drinking nasty drinks made from eggs and going to parties with people they barely know, and for what? So you can open presents on Christmas morning and not do any of it again until next December? Forgive me for not getting the point," he sighed to himself. Just then, a noise from nearby brought him back to the present and he ran towards the source to see what was happening. It sounded like a fight, which is exactly what it was. Just over a small hill, Vine spotted a young man with short, silver hair who was trying to fend off a half a dozen shadowy, spectral figures with a small staff with that looked like a sheppard's crook.

"Oh boy, here we go," Vine declared as he slid down the hill. The boy swung his staff at one of the figures who just dodged the attack, flew above the boy, and dive bombed him just as two more struck from the sides. The three figures never hit their target as three red blasts cut through them, destroying all three. Vine slid between the boys and the remaining three specters who glared angrily at him. "I should warn you, I'm not in the best of moods right now, so unless you want to get hurt, I'd run." The specters instead began to circle Vine. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he declared assuming a fighting stance, "COME!" The three specters eagerly accepted his invitation, charging at the Raging Blast Alchemist from three different directions. Vine dodged the first two who had been attacking from the sides by stepping forward, side-stepping the third who had attacked from the front, and blasted the third specter. The two tried to attack him again, but were both instantly blown away by blast attacks.

"Yeesh, that was sad," Vine declared, "I didn't even break a sweat."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help," the boy declared, "I had that completely under control."

"Please, if by under control, you mean about to be ripped into three pieces, then yeah, you had it under control," Vine replied irately, "whatever, I'm done here so see ya," he declared beginning to walk away.

"What!? Hey, hold on! I'm not just out here because I want to be, ya know! I'm here because I need help," the boy shouted chasing after Vine.

"Oh, so now when I threaten to leave you alone, you need help," Vine replied.

"What, no!? I didn't need help with them, I need help with something else. Something important," the boy shouted, causing Vine to stop.

"I'm listening kid," Vine replied, "what's the problem?"

"The problem is Christmas!" the boy shouted, "it's in trouble and I can't save it by myself!"

"The problem is Christmas, huh?" Vine replied, "well, you said it, not me, though I can't say I disagree."

"Hold on, you don't understand!" the boy shouted angrily, "I just got here from the North Pole, and I barely escaped with my life. There's this… monster. An evil and powerful creature who's created a wall of shadow around the North Pole. If the monster isn't defeated, then Santa won't be able to leave the Pole and he won't be able to deliver any of the Christmas gifts by Christmas morning!" he explained quickly.

"What?" Vine replied, "oh, I get it. Alright kid, I'll humor you. Now, let me guess. I'll bet it's… uhh… Jack Frost right, and he's… uh… trying to get rid of Santa so that he can take over Christmas. Man, and I thought Aliasse had an overactive imagination."

"Whoa whoa, wait! Did you just say you think Jack Frost is attacking the North Pole?" the boy asked, "well, I'm insulted."

"What? How was that insulting?"

"Because I'm Jack Frost," the boy replied.

"Oh… uhh… okay, right, so you're pretending to be Jack Frost and your trying to rescue your make believe Santa Claus from a make believe 'monster'. Okay, kid, well you have fun, I've got other things to do," Vine replied, as he turned to leave. However, he was surprised to discover that his feet had frozen to the ground when he tried to walk, causing him to look back in wide-eyed amazement at the boy.

"Right, I'm pretending I'm Jack Frost, and I'm just pretending I just froze your feet to the ground," Jack declared mischievously.

"Oh great, how do I get myself into these messes?" Vine sighed in dismay.

**Closing Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**


	14. A Christmas to Remember 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**The Untold Stories**

**Christmas Adventure**

**The Shonen Alliance**

**A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER II**

**Opening Theme: A Christmas To Remember (Amy Grant)**

Far, far away from the palace of the Full Moon Kingdom, a thick, black fog formed a massive dome over the North Pole. Outside the dome, a portal suddenly opened and Vine and Jack Frost emerged from it. Vine had transmuted his trademark sword, which now rested in a sheathe on his back, since he knew that with all the snow and ice in the North Pole, he was unlikely to find sufficient iron or steel to transmute a sword. Vine walked towards the dome, starring in awe at the massive anomaly that stretched before him.

"Looks like you weren't playing games after all, kid," Vine declared, "what on earth is that thing?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Jack replied, "and will you stop calling me kid. I'm at least 250 years older than you are."

"Yeah yeah, alright, how do we take that thing down? I'm freezing out here?"

"Only one way I know of to stop it. We have to beat the specter that created it."

"Alright, shouldn't be too tough. Let's go," Vine ordered beginning to walk towards the black cloud. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong," Jack asked.

"We're not alone," Vine replied as he drew his sword. No sooner had Vine spoken, than the ice in front of them began to rise up, forming into two massive monsters made of ice.

"Well, looks like he knows we're here," Jack declared, holding up his staff.

"Sure looks that way. So, quick question, how do you plan to fight an ice monster with ice?" Vine asked.

"I'm working on it," Jack replied as the arms of the two monsters morphed into sharp blades.

"Here they come," Vine declared as the two monsters charged. One went right for Vine, swinging from overhead as Vine effortlessly sidestepped the attack and then ducked under the next attack which came from the side. The exchange continued with Vine evading three more attacks before rolling between the monsters legs and landing a powerful kick to the back of its knees. Using the one shot transmutation circle on his right boot, he fired a blast from his foot which blew the ice monsters leg off below the knee, causing it to fall flat on its face. The monster began struggling to rise as Vine walked past it, managing to rise to a sitting position before Vine swung his sword and cut off its head causing it to fall again.

Meanwhile, Jack was nimbly jumping away from his opponent, causing it to miss completely several times and slam his massive, bladed arm into the ice.

"You'd better try harder than that," Jack declared, "come on boy, come on," he taunted landing on back on the ice in front of the monster. As the monster charged, Jack slammed his staff down into the ice, causing the ice to open up underneath the monster and drop it into a massive crevice which Jack closed over it. "Well, that's that," he declared, resting his staff over his shoulder as Vine sheathed his sword. "Still, looks like we've lost the element of surprise. Too bad."

"Oh, I don't know, I think I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve," Vine replied, "let's do this thing."

"Right behind you," Jack declared as the unlikely duo made their way towards the fog.

….

The rest of their journey was uneventful and soon, Vine and Jack stood at the base of the massive dome.

"Man, every time I think I've seen it all, I get surprised. This thing is incredible," Vine declared, "in a very bad way. So what's the deal with it? How do we get in?"

"I'd advise just walking in," Jack replied, "as far as I can tell, this barrier only disrupts Christmas magic. That doesn't include me and it certainly doesn't include a Scrooge like you, so we can move in and out as we please, but the ones inside the pole are a different story. If the jolly old man tries to fly through it, there'll be nothing left but a white beard and a jolly 'hohoho' left of him. Don't think I need to tell ya what that means?"

"What, no gifts tomorrow? I can think of worse fates," Vine replied.

"Wow, and I thought I was cold," Jack replied.

"If I were that cold, I wouldn't be here right now. Regardless of my personal feelings on the holiday, I can't very well turn my back when people are in trouble. I'll defeat this Specter to save the people trapped inside this dome, but I'm not here to save Christmas," Vine replied, "now come on, let's hurry."

"Save the people trapped inside, huh?" Jack repeated resting his staff over his shoulder, "guess that explains why the big man still holds you in such high regard."

"What?" Vine replied curiously.

"Oh yeah," Jack declared following the alchemist, "not often ya see a Scrooge like you who still manages to be on the old man's nice list. Every year, he tells me 'Jack, that Vine, he's quite the enigma. The perfect embodiment of the Christmas spirit for 363 days of the year. The odd two days out, Christmas eve and Christmas day. I just can't figure out what goes through his head.' So, what does go through your head?"

"If we survive this, then maybe I'll answer that question," Vine declared, drawing his sword.

"I'll hold you too that," Jack declared, brandishing his staff as a wave of several dozen black specters emerged from high above them in the dome and began to descend towards the two encroaching heroes, "here we go."

….

"Haaa!" Vine shouted as he cut through the final two specters and landed skillfully on the ice, sheathing his sword just as two frozen specters crashed on either side of him and shattered to pieces.

"Gotta admit, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be," Jack declared, "it's actually kinda fun. So, how many did you get?"

"When did this turn into a game?" Vine asked, looking back at the ice hero, though his expression was one of enjoyment, not annoyance.

"What kind of question is that? I'm Jack Frost, the embodiment of fun," Jack replied, "with me, everything's a game. You just don't want to answer because you know you got less than me. That's 63, by the way, just in case you were wondering."

"Seventy-four," Vine replied, "so there, Frosty the Snowman. Looks like compared to me, you're the embodiment of losing."

"Ooo, that sounded like a challenge to me," Jack declared, "and who're you calling a Snowman?"

"Sorry," Vine replied, though he didn't sound sorry, "I'm short a Short Stuff and a Carrot-top to poke fun at right now, so I'm afraid you're all I've got. If you don't like Frosty, I'm sure I can come up with something else. How about Jacky, or Snow-top, or maybe just Old Man?"

"Whoa, Old Man? Where'd that come from?"

"Well, you're hair is as white as an old man's and you said you were over 250 years older than I am," Vine replied.

"All of the sudden, Kid doesn't sound half bad," Jack declared.

"Alright then, Kid it is. Alright, time to cut the chatter," Vine declared.

"Right," Jack replied, "we've got less than two hours to get this done. If we don't beat him in time, then Santa won't have time to make all of his deliveries."

"Alright then, let's go," Vine ordered as he and Jack entered the black fog.

….

Inside the fog was every bit as incredible as the outside had been. The two found themselves surrounded by fog that extended as far as the eye could see in all directions, including the way that had just entered from, though the two could still see each other as easily as they had been able to outside. Vine took a couple of steps back to see if he could leave the cloud, and wasn't surprised to discover that he couldn't.

"I think we're stuck in here," Jack declared.

"Looks that way," Vine replied, "come on, let's find this specter guy."

"Ahh, look who's come back," a voice suddenly called from above them. The two heroes looked up to see a creepy looking figure in a dark colored cloak descending down towards them.

"That him?" Vine asked.

"That's him," Jack replied.

"Well, easier to find then I thought he was gonna be."

"Jack Frost. Still trying to save Christmas and bring joy and wonder to children everywhere, I see. If you were smart, you would have crawled off to some little snow covered town and never come back here," the specter declared as he landed in front of the duo, allowing Vine to get a good look at his face. His flesh was cold and white and his eyes were pitch black and completely void of life. He was quite the intimidating figure, though Vine had seen worse. "So you've brought a friend with you. Do you expect that he'll be enough to stop me."

"Well, that's kinda what I'm hoping," Jack replied, "wasn't my first choice, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Watch it, Frosty," Vine warned, "or I might just decide to let you fight him alone."

"And where're you gonna go? It's not like either of us can just walk out the front door," Jack replied.

"Good point," Vine replied, "alright, pal, here's the deal, you've got until the count of three to get rid of this barrier or you're going to regret it, got it?"

"Or I'm going to regret it, am I? Well, don't hold back on my account," the specter replied, grinning wickedly at the two heroes.

"Three, times up," Vine declared as he charged Specter and swung his sword. Specter responded, by holding his hand open, causing some of the black fog to rush into his hand and form a dark colored sword which he used to parry Vine's attack, though the force of it knocked him back a step. Vine jumped back away from his opponent and charged right back in, beginning a fierce offensive against Specter who continued to use his sword to defend against the attacks. Vine swung from above, forcing Specter to raise his sword to defend and opening him up to a low kick to the stomach which sent him sliding backwards several feet. Vine allowed him no time to recover and swung his sword, releasing a crescent shaped blast which slammed into his enemy, hiding him in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," Jack declared.

"Yeah, but if he's beaten, why are we still in this fog?" Vine replied.

"Oh, good point. Guess this isn't over yet," Jack replied as the smoke cleared, revealing Specter to be completely unharmed.

"You ought to know better than that, Jack Frost," Specter declared, grinning wickedly, "I'll admit though, your friend does have a considerable amount of power. I have to ask though, hero, why are you here?"

"Come again?" Vine replied, obviously confused by the question, "I'm here to stop you, why else?"

"You're here to stop me and save Christmas, are you?"

"I didn't say anything about Christmas?" Vine replied.

"Oh, but if not to save Christmas, then what are you doing?" Specter continued to taunt, "don't tell me you're actually here because you care what happens to a fat, old man in a red coat or his annoying little helpers and their precious pet reindeer. Am I to believe that you care more for them then you did for your own 'precious comrades'?"

"What're you talking about?" Vine replied angrily.

"The mighty Raging Blast Alchemist, Colonel Vine of Amestris. Darcsen, unmarried, two younger sisters, adopted father of one, and devout hater of the Christmas season," Specter replied, "did I get anything wrong?"

"Okay… that's creepy," Vine declared, "uhh, care to fill me in on how this guy knows who I am?"

"Oh, it's my business to know everything about people like you. After all, you and I are both cut from the same cloth. We both look at everything this season brings and just want to vomit, because we see it for what it really is. All the talk of 'love' and 'devotion' and 'the spirit of Christmas', it's all just a bunch of empty talk, used to justify those whose only real concern are their gifts. After all, that's what this season is really about, isn't it? Gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts! I want an I-pod, I want a new bike, I want a pony so I can ride it twice, get bored, and sell it to make glue. Irritating isn't it?"

"Okay, someone's got issues," Vine replied, "let me guess, your girlfriend took that ring you bought her last year back to the store, didn't she."

"You really think this guy ever had a girlfriend?" Jack replied.

"Good point, now as for your claim that you and I are the same, I'm gonna have to disagree," Vine declared.

"Oh? Are you so sure? I'd have to say the only difference between you and me is the scale. I wish to ruin Christmas for everyone, while you only ruin it for those you care about most. I wonder, is it more evil to ruin something for a large number of people you don't know, or for the few people you claim to 'love'?" Specter continued.

"I'm not ruining Christmas for anyone. My friends are free to do as they please. It's got nothing to do with me," Vine replied.

"Oh? You really don't even know what you did, do you? You have absolutely no idea how you broke your dear Valkyrian friends heart when you destroyed her beloved star," Specter taunted, "as ignorant as you are guilty, how unforgiveable."

"Destroyed her star? I didn't…" Vine protested.

"Hahahaha! You were so wrapped up in your own little pity party, you didn't even realize that dear Alicia tried to come after you when you walked away. Does the fact that it was an 'accident' make you feel better about destroying your 'loved one's' most cherished possession, Raging Blast Alchemist?" Vine's eyes widened with dismay as he realized what must have happened.

"So that's what Shantella was talking about. Oh man, what've I done?" Vine stuttered.

"Your friends were so surprised by what you did that they lost the will to continue preparing for 'glorious' Christmas day. You, my friend, have done my job at the Full Moon Kingdom more effectively than I ever could. The best I can do is make sure Santa never arrives, but you've effectively crushed the joy of Christmas for your friends in its entirety."

**Cue Background Music: The Flood (Halo)**

"Shut up!" Vine shouted, charging and swinging for Specter's neck. He was easily dodged as Specter jumped backwards, but Vine charged after him immediately, attacking again, only to be dodged again.

"It seems I struck a nerve!" Specter shouted firing a dark blast of energy that engulfed Vine, blowing the Raging Blast Alchemist several feet through the air and flat onto his back.

"Hang on!" Jack shouted as he charged Specter as well and swung his staff which Specter deflected with his sword. The two continued with a brief exchange before Specter was able to knock Jack backwards.

"Frost!" Vine shouted, rising to his knees and charging again, only to be immediately laid out again by Specter. His sword went flying and stuck into the ground several feet away from him as Vine slid to his feet and faced Specter. Running towards his sword, he leapt for it, but was unable to reach it as two of the ice monsters from before appeared, grabbing his arms and restraining him. "Darn it, not good," he cursed as he struggled futilely to escape. Jack rose to his feet, but was quickly knocked back down and pinned to the ground by Specter.

"You've failed, Jack Frost. In one hour, it'll be too late and Santa won't be able to make his deliveries on time. Next time you hope to save Christmas, perhaps you should choose a partner who cares whether or not it's saved."

"Shut up!" Vine ordered, "this isn't over, not by a long shot! If what you say is true, then I've screwed up, big time. I've gotta make it up to them, and beating you is a good place to start."

"Oh, how do you intend to do that, in only one hour?" Specter asked tauntingly.

"I'll defeat you in less than 10 minutes," Vine declared, "then I'll worry about fixing what I've done to my friends. Get ready, because for here on out, I'm playing for keeps! RAGING BLAST FINAL ATTACK!"

**Closing Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**


	15. A Christmas to Remember Final

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**The Untold Stories**

**Christmas Adventure**

**The Shonen Alliance**

**A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER III**

**Opening Theme: A Christmas To Remember (Amy Grant)**

The two ice monsters holding Vine were blown to pieces, along with Vine's military shirt, as Vine unleashed his ultimate attack and faced the Specter.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you," Specter declared, "but it's not going to be enough. Someone like you can't defeat me."

"We'll see. I've never encountered an opponent I couldn't beat if I put my mind to it, and I don't plan to start now!" Vine replied angrily as he charged at Specter, grabbing his sword as he ran past it. Specter rose his sword to block the attack, but the force of it knocked him several feet backwards and flat onto his back.

"That's more like it," Jack declared rising to his feet and holding up his staff, "any reason you were holding that one back?"

"Oh nothing much," Vine replied, "there's just a slight problem that if I use this attack for more than 10 minutes at a time, I'll probably die."

"Oh… right, nothing much," Jack replied as Specter rose to his feet, "well no time to chat, I guess, we'd better end this fast."

"Sooner the better!" Vine replied as the two heroes charged simultaneously. As they did, Specter held out his hand and another sword formed from the fog surrounding him as he began to use the two swords to fend off attacks from both Vine's sword and Jack's staff. Even though he was blocking all of their attacks, he was being forced backwards by the combined onslaught of the two heroes and had no chance to counterattack.

"It's over, Specter!" Jack shouted firing a burst of freezing energy from his staff which froze Specters left sword, hand, and arm.

"Get lost!" Vine shouted charging forward, "Raging Blast Blade Attack!" he shouted unleashing his powerful blade attack against the frozen Specter who rose his remaining sword in defense. The blade attack blew through the sword with ease and sent Specter flying. They were both surprised when Specter suddenly vanished into the black fog.

"Where'd he go!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Here I am!" Specter shouted reappearing on their left.

"No, over here!" another Specter shouted as an identical copy appeared on their right.

"Over here!"

"No, here!"

"No, here!"

Before the two heroes even knew what was happening, 10 identical Specters had gathered and surrounded them.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Which one's real!?" Jack shouted angrily.

"Doesn't matter," Vine replied as he grabbed his sword with both hands and used alchemy to separate it into two and held one blade in front of him and the other behind him, "JUMP!" he ordered loudly. Jack didn't bother arguing as he jumped high into the air. "Raging Blast Ring Blade Dance!" Vine shouted, spinning as he swung the two swords, creating a ring shaped blast that emitted out around him, blowing away the all 10 Specters and blowing the real Specter on to his back. Vine rejoined his sword into one as Jack landed and the two resumed their attack, and for the moment, it looked like the heroes had the advantage. That advantage… wouldn't last long.

"It's over, Specter!" Vine shouted as he charged with his sword to make a final attack. His attack never connected as a sudden burst of pain in his leg dropped him to his knees and forced him to stop using his Final Attack. "Ah nuts, why does my body always have to give out at the worst possible time!?"

"Hey, what's wrong!? Did you get hit!?" Jack inquired.

"No," Vine replied, "my attack's beginning to burn my body out. I can't maintain the aura anymore."

"What!?" Jack replied, "I thought you said we had 10 minutes!"

"Ten minutes is the maximum," Vine replied, "the actual time frame varies every time I use the attack. This time, it only lasted eight."

"Probably should have mentioned that a little sooner!" Jack declared angrily.

"Well, isn't that unfortunate," Specter smirked as he rose to his feet, "looks like you're out of energy, hero. Too bad, you were so close, too."

"We're not done yet," Vine declared, "I can still fight!" He attempted to rise to his feet as he spoke, but quickly dropped back down to one knee as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Is that so," Specter said mockingly as he pointed his hand at Vine, "allow me to remedy that." He fired a blast of energy at Vine that caught the injured alchemist squarely in the chest, blowing him onto his back.

"Vine!" Jack exclaimed in dismay as a blast slammed into him, knocking him down as well.

"It was a noble effort, Jack Frost," Specter taunted, "but in the end, your choice of allies was your undoing. Did you really think Christmas could be saved by someone who doesn't care whether or not Christmas comes at all? Did you think a man who had no qualm with disappointing friends and loved ones would truly fight his hardest to prevent that feeling in others he doesn't even know? I think dear St. Nicholas needs to have his head examined, sending you to find a man like this to try to save Christmas."

"What're you talking about?" Vine asked in reply as he and Jack both rose to their knees.

"Didn't he tell you?" Specter asked, "I heard the whole conversation when Santa gave Jack the last of his power so Jack could cross my barrier. How Santa wanted Jack to go to the Full Moon Kingdom and find Vine. He actually said that when the time was right, you'd be able to save Christmas. I guess this year, he should have checked his list a third time!" he shouted beginning to laugh madly.

"Maybe," Jack replied, "guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Yes, I suppose we will. We'll find out in less than an hour when it will be too late and Santa will have failed. Once all the children in the world awake on Christmas morning to find that Santa hasn't come to visit them, they'll lose faith in the old man, and when that happens, Christmas will belong to me. Then… I'll expose it as the sham it really is and be done with it forever," Specter replied angrily.

"Be done with it… forever, huh?" Vine stuttered as he managed to rise clumsily to his feet, "so that's it then. I think I've finally figured you out. You're not trying to stop Santa because you don't want him to deliver his presents, or at least… that's not the only reason, and don't try to feed me this bull about Christmas being a sham. You and I are not the same. I don't care about Christmas because I never developed a love for it. When I was 5 years old, I drew my first transmutation circle. By 11, I could use basic alchemy, at age 15, I transmuted my first sword, and by the time I was in my 20s, I'd already been to war. I don't care about Christmas because I spent so much of my childhood learning to become a soldier, there was no time to be a child. I didn't have time for Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter. After you spend long enough thinking the other things are more important, you tend to not care about the things you never make time for, even if that something is Christmas. Even so, I'm not blind. Of course you'd want to destroy Christmas. After all, it's only natural for darkness to fear light."

"You think I'm afraid," Specter replied angrily.

"I'm going to defeat you, and when I do, I'm going home to try to fix what I've done," Vine declared, "that's a promise. I won't lose to you, and even if I do, it doesn't matter, because you can't hurt Christmas. It'll come. It'll come every year. It'll come without ribbons or tags, and it'll come without packages, boxes, or bags, because there's something you don't get. Christmas doesn't come from a store. Christmas means so much more! Ugh, I'm speaking in rhyme!"

"Well, that was a cute little poem," Specter declared, "but do you really think it changes anything? You are going to die, and Christmas isn't coming tomorrow. You've lost, and I've won."

**Cue Background Music: Carol of the Bells (Trans Siberian Orchestra)**

"Not going to happen," Vine replied, "let's finish this!"

"Fine with me!" Specter shouted in reply as he held up his hand again, firing a massive blast at Vine. As he did, the Darcsen spiral on Vine's right arm began to glow and Vine felt the familiar burning power in his right arm that came with it. He was surprised, however, when the power began to extend up his arm and soon filled his entire body. The blast, which would have easily engulfed Vine and likely turned him to dust, began to shrink down as though it were being absorbed into something.

"What is this!?" Specter exclaimed as the last of the blast was observed revealing what was absorbing it. Vine stood, but he wasn't the same as he had been before. His body was now covered by golden colored armor that was glowing brightly. His red cape hung over the armor, being blown brilliantly to the side by the aura created by the armor and held in his hand was a golden Christmas star that had a Specter's dark energy trapped inside it. "What!?" Specter shouted as Vine closed his hand, crushing the star which released a pulse of golden energy that spread out in all directions, dissipating Specter's fog as it did. "No!?"

"It's over, Specter," Vine declared opening his eyes, which were glowing with the same shade of gold as the armor he was wearing, "go back to whatever dark hole you crawled out of!" as he spoke he held his sword up in front of him, which had also changed to a golden sword that glowed with the same aura as the armor. A tense aura emitted from the sword, forcing Specter to cover his eyes to shield them from the light. "Raging Blast Spirit of Christmas Blade Attack!" Vine shouted charging his enemy and swinging the sword. The blade cut through the Specter who let out a final, enraged yell as he was cut in half and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. "Done," Vine declared as the armor disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, "but what was that?"

"Just a pinch of Christmas magic," a voice suddenly declared from behind him, frightening the Raging Blast Alchemist and causing him to turn to face a giant of a man with a white beard dressed in a red coat, "would have worked sooner, but you needed to admit first that you didn't hate Christmas. The moment you did, was the moment you won the fight."

"Wait… are you…?" Vine stuttered.

"What's wrong? Never seen an man in a red jacket with a beard before?" Santa replied.

"Uhhh…" Vine replied.

"Uh, old man, not to tell you how to do your job or anything, but aren't we behind schedule?" Jack reminded them.

"Of course," Santa replied, "my friend, I don't have much time now to thank you for your service. You should stay awhile, though. There's no where better to be then the North Pole on Christmas morning."

"Uhh, I appreciate the offer, but I can think of a better place I need to be, and you're not the only one with a lot to do tonight," Vine replied.

"Ahh, right," Santa replied, "we need to get you home. I guess for once, I'm not the only one with plenty to do on Christmas eve night, eh," he said letting out a joyful hohoho, "don't worry, though, my friend. It'll turn out alright. I can feel it, in my belly."

"Uhh… in your belly?"

"Yes, in my belly," Santa replied, hohohoing, "well, as long as you're going to be busy tonight," he declared as several small elves waddled up behind him, carrying a bag, "you might as well take these. They're the gifts this year for your friends at the Full Moon Palace. I'm warning you though. If you eat the cookies that little Flora bakes for me every year, you will be on naughty list until your hair is as white as mine."

"Uhh, are you sure you're Santa, because you seem a little… different from what I was expecting," Vine declared.

"I hear that a lot," Santa replied, "now, I believe you were busy, so allow me to speed you on your way. A little more magic and you'll be home in no time."

"Ah great, magic," Vine sighed in dismay, "oh wait, I've got a question first. Any particular reason I feel like I've been set up?"

"Probably because you were," Santa replied as he held up his hand and pointed it at Vine.

….

The next thing Vine knew, he was standing in the half-decorated main hall of the Full Moon Palace. Vine looked around in dismay at the unlit lights and decorations that had been left littering the floor. It was quickly apparent that his friends hadn't gotten far after he'd left.

"Ah man, what a mess," Vine sighed as he sized up his situation, "it's gonna be a long night." Pulling his alchemy glove on, Vine decided to start with the presents he'd gotten from Santa and laid the bag down on the ground. "Alright, where're the stockings," he wondered looking around. He soon realized there were none. "Ahh come on," he sighed in annoyance as the first thing he pulled out of the bag was a large amount of cloth, "heh, it's never easy is it."

….

Using his alchemy, it only took about 10 minutes before Vine had converted the cloth Santa had provided him into stockings for every member of the Alliance and they now hung across the walls of the main, filled with goodies and items from Santa's bag. As he put the last items into the stockings, he folded up the bag and set it on a table next to a plate of cookies. "These must be Flora's," he declared, "alright, I just saved the North Pole, I think St. Nick can live with one fewer cookie," he declared as he grabbed a frosted sugar cookie that was shaped like a tree and went back to his work. It took several hours, but finally the decorations had been repaired and hung up and Vine was laying back in an armchair, exhausted.

"Phew, please say that's everything," Vine gasped as he sat up, "oh, right. Not yet."

….

Alicia had placed the broken pieces of her star on a table next to her bed, where she lay sleeping when Vine snuck into her room. It wasn't difficult for him to sneak in, collect the star pieces, and sneak out.

….

Morning soon came and Flora was the first to rise and wandered sadly into the main hall expecting to see it only half decorated and depressing. What she found instead caused her eyes to open wide with excitement and surprise. Someone had finished hanging the tinsel and relit the lights around the room, lighting the hall with a beautiful display of red and green as the tree glittered beautifully. New stockings for every one of her friends hung on the wall, filled with goodies.

"Everyone, wake up!" she shouted suddenly, startling Vine who'd fallen asleep in the chair, causing him to shoot awake and fall backwards with the chair.

"Owww," Vine groaned as he sat back up, "what happened."

"What happened!?" Flora exclaimed happily, "look! All the decorations have been hung up!"

"Ahh, well what did you expect. It's Christmas after all," Vine replied, rubbing the back of his head tenderly, "ow, that hurt."

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted loudly as he burst into the room with Naruto, Natsu and Jaden, "this is awesome! Who did all this!?" Luffy shouted eagerly.

"Don't look at me," Vine replied, "it was like this when I came home last night. I thought you guys had finished."

"Yeah, no one was looking at you Mr. Grinch," Natsu replied.

"What happened next, Fire Breath, well in Whoville they say, that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day," Vine replied, sticking his tongue out at the fire Dragon Slayer.

"I don't care who did it!" Luffy shouted grabbing a stocking from the wall that had his name on it. Not surprisingly, the stocking was stuffed with all different kinds of food, "it's really Christmas now!" By now the others were beginning to file in quickly.

"So, what happened here?" Goku asked Vine.

"What're you asking the Grinch who stole Christmas, for?" Vine replied, "I found it like this when I got home last night."

"Uh huh, you know I can read your mind right," Goku reminded him.

"What the heck, is there anything you can't do… ya know, besides reading, writing and arithmetic?" Vine asked.

"Uh what's arithmetic?" Goku asked.

"I really hope Santa gave you a math book for Christmas," Vine sighed in reply.

"Hey! Hey!" Aliasse shouted running over to Vine holding two stockings.

"Ali, whose sock did you steal," Vine demanded, "you'd better get it back, before…"

"I didn't steal it, I'm bringing it to you!" Aliasse replied handing the stocking to Vine.

"Huh? I didn't make a sock for me," Vine declared in confusion, "uhh… I mean… I… I didn't…"

"Busted," Aliasse giggled happily.

"Quiet," Vine ordered inspecting the stocking, "I wonder where this thing came from." Just then, the only missing member of the team walked into the room. It was Alicia. She was smiling and trying to look happy, but Vine could tell she was upset. Setting the stocking to the side, Vine stood up and approached her.

"Licia," he called to get her attention.

"Vine!" Alicia called in reply, showing a friendly smile, "what happened? This place looks amazing!"

"Ehh, it's not that bad, I guess," Vine replied, "there's definitely room for improvement. This might help though," he declared as he pulled out a small Christmas package and held it out to Alicia.

"Oh, Vine, you didn't have to…" Alicia began to protest.

"Yeah, I did," Vine replied sadly, "open it." Alicia smiled happily as she took the gift and did as she was told. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw what was inside. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she lifted her repaired star out of the box.

"How did you…?" she cried, "I didn't even think you knew what…"

"I… didn't," Vine replied, sounding ashamed, "a… little birdy told me what happened. I'm sorry, Licia. I never wanted to hurt you or the others, I just… guess I didn't quite understand how much harm I was causing. Christmas is a time to enjoy with all the people you care about. I know that now, and I promise, I'll be better come Christmas next year. Think you can find it in your heart to forgive me… again?" Alicia just smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Alright, but this is the last time, and I mean it this time," Alicia replied, trying to sound serious, but failing.

"Yes Ma'am Seargeant, Ma'am," Vine replied saluting his friend.

"So, you're probably tired of hanging things up, but do you think you can handle one more?" Alicia asked holding up the star.

"Sure," Vine replied as he took the precious star in his hands. Walking over to the star, he finished the decorating of the Full Moon Palace by placing the star at the tree's top.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, "now it's official! Come on you guys, I'm all fired up now! It's time to party!"

"Oh yeah! Believe it!" Naruto and Luffy both shouted simultaneously.

"Alright, let's bust out the Sake!" Ikkaku ordered.

"I believe I'd prefer some nice tea, that I would," Kenshin declared.

"Oh , you'd prefer some 'nice tea' would you," Alita replied mockingly, "what are you 4?"

"Uhh, we don't happen to have any chocolate milk, do we?" Vine asked.

"Chocolate milk?" Imca repeated, "and you said Kenshin was the 4 year old."

"Yeah! I'm with Vine! Let's bust out the chocolate milk!" Yuma shouted excitedly.

"Chocolate milk, huh? I guess that doesn't sound so bad. It's better then normal milk anyway," Ed declared.

"There ya go, Shorty," Ali teased, "you can get taller by drinking Chocolate Milk!"

"Do you really think that'd work?" Ed replied, sounding hopeful, "HEY WAIT! DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"

"Sounds good to me," Goku declared, "I'm starving, let's eat!"

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu all shouted simultaneously.

"Oh brother, what are the consequences of what I have just done?" Vine sighed in dismay.

"Umm, Sir Vine," a voice beside him caused him to look at Selvaria who was standing next to him, looking a bit nervous.

"Uhh, what's wrong, Selvaria?" he asked as Selvaria nervously motioned up towards the ceiling, causing Vine to look up. "Huh… that's weird, I don't recall hanging up any mistletoe."

"Hey, Scrooge," a familiar voice called out causing him to cringe. Vine turned to the source of the voice to find Jack Frost leaning up against a wall, his cane resting over his shoulder, "hope you don't mind. You did a decent job, but the big guy and I thought you could use just a few simple… improvements."

"Huh? Hey, wait! You…" Vine began to shout angrily.

"Oh no, Vine," Alicia scolded teasingly, "you know the rules. You got caught under the mistletoe, so you're not going anywhere until you give Selvaria a kiss."

"Huh?" Vine replied, "wait, what? What does Mistletoe have to do with kisses? I didn't know you had to kiss someone if you were standing under it! I thought people hung it up to look nice!"

"Are you serious! Wow, there's actually something I know that you don't? That's a nice change," Alicia declared, "it's a yuletide rule. If you get caught under the mistletoe with another person, you're supposed to give them a kiss."

"Oh man, you're serious?" Vine asked in reply, "alright, sorry about this, Selvaria," he declared as he leaned forward and gently kissed Selvaria's lips. It was a short kiss, but to Vine's surprise, when he pulled away from her, Selvaria, who seemed to be in a daze, suddenly fell flat on her back.

"Huh… hey, Selvaria!" Vine shouted, "Selvaria, say something! Oh man, what happened to her!?"

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Alicia shouted, "come on, Selvaria, pull yourself together! Oh man, Welkin, bring the smelling salt! Selvaria, come on, get up! Hurry Welkin!?"

Sitting back against the wall, Jack sat laughing. "Oh, you're all still here, huh!" he said suddenly, "well, there you have it. That's the story of the Shonen Alliance's first Christmas together. Of course, it was far from their last, but that's a story for another yuletide season. As for Vine, we haven't had a problem with him and Christmas since. Amazing how something as little as a Christmas star… or you know, a fight to save the North Pole from an evil demon bent on destroying Christmas, can change a person's whole life, if that person is just open to the change. Well, I think we're done here, so, here's to a white Christmas, oh and if you don't have a white Christmas, give me a call. I'd be happy to do something about that for you."

**The End**

**Closing Theme: Believe (The Polar Express)**


	16. Ed's School For Idiots 3

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**OVA:**

**THE UNTOLD TALES**

**ADVENTURE 4:**

**Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, and Monkey D Luffy in**

**EDWARD'S SCHOOL FOR IDIOTS PART 3**

**DragonKnight15**

Sorry for the long, long, LONG wait! I was busy with a sequel of a One-Shot duel I did with Yusei vs Judai/Jaden. Anyway... this chapter is long because well... it's funny! Enjoy!

**Opening Theme: Crazy Rainbow (One Piece)**

"Come on guys. Can we talk about this like guys and gals and not do this crazy school stuff and whatnot." Jaden try to explain to Naruto, Luffy and Natsu but they continue to drag him to where Ed will teach them how to become stronger than Goku... AS A SCHOOL!

The thought of school scared Jaden as he tried to struggle, but no use. "PLEASE GUYS! LET ME GO!"

"What's with him?" Natsu asks while raising his eyebrow up.

"Dunno!" Luffy says happily like he had no idea what was going on.

"I might know. Hehehe." Naruto declares as he has had a hard time in the Ninja Academy, especially the times when he got in trouble for doing pranks or not doing the work that Iruka gave him.

"Well I don't know." Natsu says as he had never had such a problem... or school?

"Me neither!" Luffy added as he never, ever had school or... he couldn't remember it. Ed just ignore what those idiots were saying as Al wrote down what they had been saying for some record of their experiment.

Ed stops as he stands in front of a door in the middle of hallway. Ed turned to everyone and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Everyone. I like to welcome you all to Ed's School of Greatness!"

Everyone enter the room as it was bigger than what they expected. There was 3 row of desk with 4 row on the side, making it 12 desk in total with the last row having double sits on a large desk. In the front of the room was the professor's desk and the large chalkboard behind it.

"AWESOME!" Naruto and Luffy shouted in amazement. Luffy walks to the Professor's desk. "I'm taking this one!"

"THAT'S MINE YOU IDIOT!" Ed barks at Straw Hat who just grin like it wasn't a big deal. "No problem Metal Arm!"

"Greatness?" Vine declared as the name was too over the top, and a little pathetic too. "More like shortness."

"WHAT WAS THAT RAGING JERK!" Ed shouted as he angrily glare at Vine. Aliasse stare at Ed from what he just said. "Shorty is insulting Vine? Such a tongue for a shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed now barks at Ali who just grins at Fullmetal to taunt him. Then Ed had an idea, a very good idea. "That's rule one here! Refer me as Professor Edward or else!"

"Professor? You're kidding right?" Ichigo burst out of shock to even hear such a stupid name to call the small fry.

"Don't you start Carrot-Top!" Ed shouted in rage towards Ichigo. The Soul Reaper glared back at Ed as he move closer at him. "You're starting to annoy me now Ed!"

The two knights had a glare off as their sparks of rage clash. Naruto sweat drop to see those two fighting as he suggests something better. "Can't we call Metal Arm as... Metal Arm?"

Ed stops his glare off with Ichigo as he points his finger at Naruto. "… Naruto, you get strike one!"

"Of what?" Naruto asked Ed with no idea what he meant. Luffy also had no idea what Ed meant. "Yeah Metal Arm?"

"YOU TOO LUFFY!" Ed now shouts at Luffy who only grins like an idiot. "… Sure!"

"You two have no idea what I'm even saying! FORGET IT!" Ed shouts once more as he had it with those two idiots. Ed needed to calm down as he walked to his desk and sat down while breathing. Everyone watch as Ed is much more relax and gets up again. "Now everyone take your sit and..."

Ed pauses as he notices Lucy's hand up which was very weird as she's still standing up. "Lucy, we haven't even started class and you're raising your hand?"

Ed then smiles with joy that someone was taking things serious. "Excellent! What is it?"

"Just curious how this will make anyone stronger than Goku here? I mean, isn't he the strongest before all of us. More than Erza, sadly to say." Lucy asked with great curiosity which left Ed speechless to reply. He so didn't counted someone like her to ask her this right away. He knew this was a bad idea to let Naruto and Luffy wait one whole day for late on they tell everyone about it.

"No comment, but she's right." Erza declared that as good as she was, she's not in the same league as Goku. Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail, especially Natsu, was left with a widen shocking expression to think the strongest member to declare that.

"Hey! No worries! I can explain everything." Ed tries to calm everyone down. Everyone now stared at Ed which left him speechless once again.

"I don't think Professor Elric could?" Kenshin says as Ed smiles without actually knowing what the samurai just said. "SEE! Kenshin just call me Professor and even used my last name... AND WHAT!"

"See what your polite tone does! Idiot!" Alita yells as Kenshin with a death glare. Kenshin got scared as he step back while showing hand signs of backing off. "Now now Miss..."

Alita didn't gave him a chance to speak as she grabs Kenshin by the neck and starts strangling him "SAY THAT AND DIE!"

Ed sweat drop as the others, mostly Ichigo and Clare which they did. "… Anyway, find a sit and we can-"

"Well well. What do we have here." Vegeta appear, with the same angry look he had earlier about this school. Goku grins to see his rival as he waves hi to him. "Oh hey Vegeta! I see you finally wanted to come and join Ed's special training class."

"Yes. AND I DEMAND TO BE IN HERE!" Vegeta declare with rage which freak out Ed. This was something else he did not expect that would happen.

"… Brother?" Al turns to his older brother in fear of what Vegeta might pull. Ed takes a breathe in as he walks to the Saiyan. "Look Vegeta, this is not your type of-"

The Prince of all Saiyans instantly grabs Ed by the neck before he knew what happen. Ed saw through Vegeta's eyes as he was dead serious about being part of this as he declare while pulling Fullmetal closer to his face. "Listen you little worm of a man! No one, and I mean no one except myself can confirm that Kakarot is the strongest! I am the strongest and I will prove it by passing your classes and becoming even stronger than Kakarot!"

"After all... ONLY THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS SHOULD BE NUMBER 1!" Vegeta declare all powerful as he laughs. Ed sweat drops for how insane he was, but he had to agree or else. "If you say it like that, sure! Welcome aboard!"

"Is this a ship?" Luffy ask in surprise as he turns to Naruto. The Hidden Leaf Ninja just nudge his shoulders with a grin on his face. "No clue now!"

Al ignore the two as he stare at Ed with a worry look. Now that more of their friends are in, he's worried things might turn ugly and backfire Ed's experiment. "Brother, we-"

Ed grabs Al by the neck as he whispers through his ear as quietly as possible. "Look Al, we have no choice. Guess we have no choice but to see how this will work out."

Al had to admit they had no choice now. Just as Ed was all cleared and everyone else was talking to each other, he notice Piccolo glaring at him. "You too?"

"Well just to see if your experiment works out." Piccolo says firmly which left Edward speechless. He couldn't believe the green slug, former Demon King guy would figure it all. So Ed had to lie the best he could. "… What?"

"I could hear you whispering to your brother. The Namekains, my people, have incredible hearing senses." Piccolo declares with a smirk on his face as he walks away.

Ed sweat drops to never imagine that someone like Piccolo could hear that far, and that low in voice. It made the older Elric laugh a little to how odd that was. "Haha. Who knew? Fun fact of the day."

After a while of that little distraction Ed face, he turn back to his class and says serious. "Alright everyone! Take a sit!"

"Umm... Ed?" Yugi asks as Ed turn to him. "Yeah Yugi?"

"Just curious from what Lucy said earlier, how will these classes help us. Especially for some of us who don't have the physical state to use powerful attacks, carry weapons, being a Rubber Man and even using magic?" Yugi declare as he points to everyone, including Luffy who grins, who have powers of their own than using technology for summoning monsters. Ed expected the quick growing duelist would say something like this, and he come up with a way to distract the so called King of Games.

"Ah! But you see, it works on everyone, especially you! In fact, if Ichigo was in your world and you no longer wanted to be the target for bullies, he could have trained you and made you into someone who can protect his friends without using Duel Monsters." Ed says with a firm smirk on his face. Ichigo raise an eyebrow for how come everyone has to include him for these type of stuff.

"… Yeah?" Yugi questions the idea, which seem a little crazy to come true. It seem like a dream or fantasy for something like that to work. Ed has to think faster if he would get this class started.

"I mean. Think about it! Imagine how much better you would be. You would still be you, but you would have both the mind and the brawl to beat anyone who would harm your world and your friends, even having a purpose to fight some evil Darkness even more evil than Corruption and the Fallen One... and hell, you might have met a cute girl who's a cat girl and you loving her... and me not liking her, especially Joey." Ed adds as Yugi sweat drop by the thought. Even Joey who froze on his feet. "Wait what?"

Yugi stare at Ed, thinking about what he meant. Being able to protect his friends, having a girlfriend who he might love. I mean there's Téa, but a cat girl. Sounds more like a fantasy if he thought things right... still, he wouldn't mind that as he smiles, and then laughs a little. "Hahaha. That was a funny suggestion, Ed. Alright, let's try it out then."

Ed sighs as he didn't believe it would work. Al then asked his older brother with a stunning expression. "Yeah Brother, how you come up with that?"

"I have no clue. It just pop out. Who knew?" Ed finally declare which made Al to sweat drop. Ed couldn't believe such a thing would happen. Maybe in a parallel world, still no way. It would never come true, never. And there was another thought Ed had to tell Yugi he would be a hero beyond any other, a knight of justice with the spirit of a dragon of unlimited power. A Knight of Dragons? A Dragon of Knights? A Dragon... something? He chose to ignore it.

Everyone found their sits, and most of them had to share desks as their were no more to sit on.

"Alright, does everyone have a desk." Ed asks as he notices the tension in most of the double chair desks. "And sorry that most of the desks had two sitter."

"About that... WHY AM I SITTING WITH GREY!" Natsu roars as he glares angrily at Grey who glare back. Both did not even check who they were sitting with until it was too late.

"YOU'RE SITTING WITH ME MORON!" Grey barks back as he and Natsu slam their heads to the other.

"FROZEN ASS!" Natsu shouts at his annoying comrade.

"FIRE MOUTH!" Grey shouts back at his stupid comrade.

"Yeah Ed! I mean, Uryu is sitting with Vegeta." Ichigo also protest as he notices his four-eyes of a 'friend' of a Quincy was sitting with Vegeta of all people.

"I just want some friendly, destroying competition." Vegeta declare with an evil grin appearing over his face. Uryu was reading a book as he finally stare at the Saiyan Prince with a blank expression, and then turn into a smirking one. "Are you serious? The only kind of competition I'm going to have with you is who will last longer sitting before the other one goes insane."

Vegeta continues to grin even when Uryu went back reading. He mutters words of rage towards the Quincy. "Stupid brat. I'll show him and Kakarot."

"Say, why am I with Goku?" Ichigo finally says as he did not notice he was sitting with the Super Saiyan. Goku grins as he had no idea either, but he didn't mind. "Well it's nice sitting with friends."

Ichigo had to agree it sounds better sitting with someone who won't drive you nuts like Natsu and Grey, than sitting with idiots like Naruto or Luffy. "… Guess so."

"Ah man, why am I sitting with Tsukune?" Jaden declares, whining, as he was stuck sitting with Tsukune who was also sadden that he couldn't sit with Moka because Clare ask her to sit with her and she said yes. The poor guy sobs as he hoped to sit with her. "I wanted to sit with Moka-san."

"Isn't she sitting with Clare? Replace by a girl..." Jaden said as he looked at the two girls and then back to Tsukune. Tsukune had a bad feeling that Jaden would think this all wrong and think of him as a loser. Then Jaden smiles and continues saying. "They're good friends. Lucky!"

Tsukune sweat drop as he has his jaw, dropped widen. Then he slams his head on the desk as Jaden stares at him. "Ah! Why am sitting with him?!"

"Hehehe! Me and Naruto got this!" Luffy declare as he raises his hands up with Naruto grinning beside his desk buddy. "You bet Luffy good buddy!"

"…" Yusei blinks as he had no idea how he end up sitting with Gohan, and he was wearing glasses. "Gohan, are you really doing this too?"

"Why not right? My mother always says I'm the genius in our family." Gohan declare with a grin on his face. Yusei blink a few times to even imagine that he didn't know that. Since he met Goku, he imagine his family to be all fighters. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover. "I'm very surprise... so much right now."

Ali was very happy sitting with Alicia. She was hoping to sit beside Mizore, but she wanted to be close to Tsukune, stalking him. "I am so happy to be sitting with Alicia!"

"Me too! Welkin thought I should try this." Alicia replies as she smiles back. It would be a good chance for her to learn a few new tricks to protect everyone.

"Well at least that's another thing our weird plant guy knows of." Vine adds with a chuckle. With that small laugh, Alicia glares serious at Vine who sweat drops to see that look. "That's not funny Vine! I'm going to take this serious!"

"Umm... sure! No problem with me!" Vine nods as he gives off a weak chuckle and weak smile, nervous to not make the Valkyria any madder. Welkin walks in with a smile on his face. "That's the Alicia I know!"

"Aren't you happy huh?" Vine said to Welkin with a serious stare.

"Me? Maybe?" Welkin asks as he points his finger at himself with a look that he had no clue what Vine meant. The Raging Blast just sweat drops even more as he try not look at him. Instead he turn to Kenshin and asks him. "By the way Kenshin, are you sure you're not going to try this?"

"I rather pass. Don't want to be a bother." Kenshin responds with a gentle smile on his face. Alita glares at the samurai as she mutters angrily. "Like always."

"Jaden!" Yuma shouts from behind Jaden's desk. "Yeah dude..."

Jaden blinks in horror as Yuma was sitting with Grimmjow. "… Why are you sitting with him?"

"I have no idea." Yuma declared as he thought he was sitting with someone awesome. Instead he was sitting with the former Espada who would kill you instantly and not fight you unless you weren't strong or was Ichigo Kurosaki. So the young duelist try to be friends with him. "So... classmate buddy-"

"Speak and die." Grimmjow spoke once which freak Yuma out and move his chair far away from Grimmjow's side. "AH! YES SIR!"

"Observation #20, Yuma's classmate buddies will kill him if he speaks to them." Astral declare to himself which made Yuma mad that it was all lies. "That's not true!"

"QUIET YOU!" Ed shouted at Yuma who just lower his head. "Yes shorty."

"NOT SHORTY!" Ed bark louder that his left eye was twitching over the rage he had. Alphonse tries to cool off his older brother as Ed finally relaxes and takes big breathes in and out. Ed was okay now as he says. "Okay... now let's begin with the first class."

Al went around all the desks, handing over textbooks and answer sheets to everyone. Ichigo was the first to notice them as he raise his eyebrow. "The hell?"

"A textbook? And an answer sheet?" Yugi adds as he was curious what Ed had in mind first.

"The first is a small exam... of 200 questions of all materials." Ed declares with a evil grin hanging over his face. Everyone sweat drop as they all become very surprise. "WHAT!"

"When you guys charging in, you sometimes don't come up with a game plan." Ed declares seriously which made most of the others, including Vine, very mad. "Yes we do."

"Game plan? Just fight the bad guy and beat him." Luffy, Jaden and Natsu ask which made most of the others, even Naruto, to sweat drop on that comment. Ed smirks as he lay back his feet over his desk. "My point."

Everyone turn back to Ed as he continues explaining. "This test will test your mind and how you all can solve problems in your own way. Plus to prove how effective your intelligence is."

Most of the others had to admit it would be a good chance to see how much smarter they were.

"This test... to well understand your abilities, will last for 7 hours." Ed announces as everyone burst out of shock. "7 HOURS!"

"It would be normally 3 hours... but well... you know." Ed explains as he points to Luffy, who was trying to eat the textbook because he thought of it as a sandwich.

"Hey Naruto, is this for eating?" Luffy asks his partner as he had the textbook like half way his mouth.

"If it was, it would taste better." Naruto responds as he once try that to avoid class work in the Ninja Academy... and survive the worst bathroom break ever.

Ichigo sweat drop as he heard all that as he blinks. "I'm not surprise."

"Everyone has supplies under their desk for... anything really. Papers, pencils, whatever!" Ed tells everyone as they check underneath their desks and had a lot of supplies to use for the test.

"Alright then... BEGIN!" Ed declares as the exam has started and everyone started to work on it... well almost.

"Good luck Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouts as she waves to Tsukune who did the same. "You too Moka-san!"

Ed got mad as he stomped his feet on the ground and then slammed his hands on his desk while shouting. "TALK DURING THE CLASS AND SUFFER!"

"You're the one who's going to suffer shorty!" Clare shouts back at Ed who back away while glaring at her. As much as he wants to go berserk and start ranting, if he did it in front of a Claymore like Clare, death only awaits.

"WHAT WAS THAT CLARE! If I didn't want to insult you, I would be dead! So... Shut up!" Ed shouts back without causing so much of a problem that he won't soon regret. Vine claps to see the shorty giving up in a fight like that. "Great comeback mouse."

"AND YOU QUIET! You can watch, but don't help them! NONE OF YOU!" Ed shouts louder to Vine and everyone else watching the others doing the exam. Vine just smirks as he nods. "Right right."

Vegeta was getting pump up with rage as he couldn't help but get a perfect score in this ridicules exam so he would prove he should be a role model to all than his idiotic rival. It made him even more serious to win at all cost. "I won't let Kakarot be the idol for these fools! I will show them that I am the strongest!"

"Vegeta is enjoying this. I can't wait to do this! I hope it won't be that hard than the Driving Classes. Right Piccolo?" Goku asks with a smile as he turns to Piccolo, who shook up of bad memories. "Ah. Don't remain me."

"YOU GUYS WENT TO DRIVING SCHOOL!" Ichigo shouts in shock to Goku. Goku only grins as it brings him good memories.

"Oh yeah! It was fun! Although Chi-Chi was not happy at first, but later on she was." Goku tells the young Soul Reaper with the same grin on his face. Ichigo sweat drop while giving the Saiyan his blinking, stun anime expression. Gohan and Goten have told some of the other Knights about their mother and how she gets extremely angry at Goku for doing something stupid or crazy. Everyone respects Goku for being the strongest, but Ichigo truly respects him the most for being that type of happy husband. "... You're a lucky man Goku. I respect you for that."

Goku just smiles to hear that, even though he had no idea what Ichigo meant about that. Both Goten and Trunks share the same desk as they were pump up about getting even stronger than before.

"Man! I'm glad I can become just as strong as my Dad." Goten declare with a big smile on his face. Trunks had to admit it was good to become strong like Goten's father, but he still considers his father as the best. So he smirks as he declares proudly. "Well I think my dad is better."

Goten smiles as he thinks Trunks was jealous, and then he had a good idea. "Want to bet on it. If this training works, my dad is the greatest."

"You know it! And if my dad beats your dad's training class, then my dad is the best!" Trunks adds as Goten agree to that. The two shake on it with big overconfident grins. "DEAL!"

Kurumu just stares at the two Saiyan kids as they were still a bunch of overconfident, showoff brats who bet on their fathers on who's stronger. "… Saiyan brats. They will never learn."

Now that everyone was ready, Ed smirks as he sits on his chair and put his feet over his desk. "Now... BEGIN!"

The first class begun... What fate will befall on our heroes as they journey through Ed's School of... Greatness. And Naruto is losing it.

"AH! WHY ME!" Naruto shouted mentally as he had no idea what to do. He didn't understand the questions as much as he hope, and he even try to use the textbook as they were pages way, WAY TOO LONG! It was like the Chunin Exams all over again, and that made him nervous like before

And Luffy... umm... well...

"Hehehe! Easy as... MEAT!" Luffy declares mentally with a big grin on his face as he answers the questions without the textbook. Just guessing, incorrectly worse of all.

Those two... are hopeless sometimes huh? Will they make a good grade? What about the others? And what else is Ed planning? Find out next time!

To Be Continued...

**Ending Theme: Bacchikoi (Naruto Shippuden)**


End file.
